


Уродство

by ArveyMammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Art, Educational institution, Elements of romance, Emotional Obsession, F/M, Forbidden Relationships, Illustrations, Incest, Kinks, Love Polygon, Love/Hatred, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Psychology, RST, Secrets, Self-Harm, Siamese twins, Twincest, Twins, Underage - Freeform, defects in appearance, dub-con, non-linear storytelling, unhealthy relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArveyMammy/pseuds/ArveyMammy
Summary: Гарри и Том Поттеры - сиамские близнецы, и они могут рассказать вам о по-настоящему сложных отношениях.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: TomHarry





	1. Гадкие утята

# 

# 

**Место** : Городской парк  
**Время** : Раннего утра и начала новой жизни  
**Возраст** : 11

— Гарри, посмотри. Что это? — Том указал пальцем на плавно летящую прямо к ним сову с каким-то свертком в лапках.

Гарри не ответил. В отличие от брата он видел лишь расплывчатое пятно в воздухе. Впрочем, когда птица приземлилась возле лавочки, где сидели парни, он смог различить серовато-бурое оперение красивой совы и широкое письмо желтоватого цвета, привязанное к большим когтистым лапкам. Пернатое вперило в детей свои немигающие желтые глаза, ухая от недовольства: получатели даже не думали встать с места, чтобы избавить замученную перелетом сову от ожидания.

— Быть может, заблудилась или устала. Какие-то изверги примотали к лапкам бумагу, — нахмурился Том и коснулся плеча Гарри. — Нужно помочь.

Обычно этот метод хорошо срабатывал, ведь Гарри любил помогать и любил животных — им было плевать на внешний вид, пока есть забота и ласка. Мальчик кивнул, и они поднялись на ноги, осторожно подбираясь ближе к птице, но та и не подумала улетать. С трудом сев на корточки, они с удивлением различили на конверте имя. «Тому Джеймсу Поттеру, Литтл Уингинг, дальняя лавка в большом парке».

— Это розыгрыш. Опять. Что думаешь? — с ненавистью протянул Том, однако ответа от брата не ожидал. — За нами следили. Но сова… Тупые дети. Теперь начали мучить животных для своих мерзких забав.

Но любопытство пересилить не смог. Зорко оглядев местность на наличие неприятелей, мальчик с осторожностью отмотал от лапки совы конверт, смяв его в пальцах и пряча в кармане штанов. Он не доставит удовольствия этим уродам. Прочтут подальше отсюда, а лучше — в чулане. Да, так будет правильнее.

Птица недовольно проклокотала птичье оскорбление и немедленно упорхнула прочь, напоследок обгадив под собой землю. Гарри поджал губы от легкого веселья, когда его брат с отвращением отдернул руки, спешно проверяя не попала ли на них грязь. Заметив чужую улыбку, Том пожалел, что пернатая гадина полностью не измарала его руки. Видел положительные эмоции на лице родственника юноша редко.

— Посидим еще немного. Если за нами наблюдают, то они не увидят _ничего_.

Гарри промолчал.

**Место** : Чулан под лестницей  
**Время** : Послеобеденное  
**Возраст** : 11

Том медленно зачитывал вслух письмо, хмуря брови. Гарри положил голову ему на плечо, приобняв талию брата для удобства, и смотрел на расплывчатые очертания витиеватого почерка. В голове была легкая горечь. Это письмо предназначалось не ему. Не на его имя.

— Бред. Это какой-то бред, — твердо вставил свое замечание Том, комкая письмо в маленьких ручках. — Не смешно даже по меркам свиньи-кузена. Глупости.

— _Мы умеем колдовать_ , — прошептал Гарри, возражая. Он приподнял руку, и в центре ладошки загорелась маленькая искорка. — _Никто не знает_.

Второй мальчик сразу же повернулся в сторону брата, встретившись с его безэмоциональным взглядом. Гарри редко разговаривал, и Том ценил каждый момент его слов или чувств, которые с таким трудом можно было вытащить на поверхность. Тем более так много за один раз — целых две фразы, а несколькими часами ранее _даже смех_.

Если малолетние соседские тупицы думали как-то задеть этим письмом, то крупно просчитались.

Том обхватил кривоватую руку брата из-под низу обеими ладонями, и маленькая искорка стала полноценным ярким огоньком. Поттер-«старший» заворожено смотрел на перелив теплых вспышек в мерном сиянии, ощущая свой детский восторг. Таким нельзя было пресытиться. Поттер-«младший» довольно улыбнулся, заметив еще один сдвиг эмоций в глазах родственника.

На самом деле среди них не было старшего или младшего. Обоих вырезали из материнского живота и вытащили одновременно, но Тому нравилось называть Гарри старшим братом. Это придавало мальчику значимую исключительность, которая была особенно нужна. Очень часто Том намеренно называл Гарри «старшим», намеренно спрашивал у него нечто, о чем прекрасно знал, намеренно провоцировал на положительные эмоции даже в самый неподходящий момент.

— Если это правда, мы уедем отсюда, — немедленно изменил свое мнение ребенок, отнимая руки от ладошки Гарри. Большая красивая вспышка света так и осталась гореть на ней. — Будем делать интересные вещи, делать что захотим. Дурслей не будет.

Гарри отвернулся, сжимая руку в кулак. Пальцы не очень хорошо слушались, но маленькое волшебство быстро исчезло, погрузив чулан в полумрак. Конечно, они поедут. Письмо было написано Тому Поттеру, но поедут оба мальчика, даже если один из них — лишний, просто прилагающийся, ненужный. «Старший» старался не говорить о своих мыслях, ибо после них «младший» приходил в бешенство, и рядом обязательно происходило что-то жуткое. Дурсли наказывали их за чертовщину, и больше всего страдал именно Гарри, кто по мнению тети и дяди и был виновником или зачинщиком всех ненормальностей. Потому что самый уродливый. Том с его миловидным правильным личиком не мог быть чудовищем.

Но в письме говорилось только об одной палочке, об одном комплекте книг. Это приглашение в школу для одного ребенка. А их всегда было двое.

— Мы справимся, — небрежно продолжил Том, обнимая родственника обеими руками и прижимая его грудную клетку к своей, пусть и чувствуя при этом жуткое неудобство. — Ты защитишь меня, правда? Я не смогу быть один.

Мальчик молча качнул головой, и на душе стало немного светлее. Гораздо легче жить с мыслью, что существует человек, искренне тебя любящий.

**Место** : Купе Хогвартс-экспресса  
**Время** : Надежд и обид  
**Возраст** : 11

Если бы мог, Гарри бы немедленно сбежал. Так далеко, чтобы чужие взгляды никогда его не касались. И он бы сделал это, не будь брат так преисполнен надеждой, восхищением, радостным предвкушением и ожиданием. Он все еще сжимал в руках свою новенькую волшебную палочку, боясь выпустить ее из рук или даже потерять. Чемодан с вещами лежал рядом, а мантия, с которой продавщице пришлось повозиться, была надета. Том разглядывал тонкую длинную палку с маниакальным блеском в чистых карих глазах, думая только о том, как быстрее научиться ею пользоваться. Это решит все их проблемы навсегда. Больше никаких посторонних, никаких взглядов и шепотков. Он не позволит.

— Все это реально, Гарри, — в который раз повторял мальчик, а на его лице расплывалась широкая зловещая улыбка. — Мы едем в школу волшебства. Вместе. Они ничего не…

— _Конечно, вдвоем. Иначе ты был бы мертв_ , — совершенно разозленно прошипел Поттер-«старший», прерывисто вздыхая. — _Ты мерзкий. Я не хочу тебя видеть. Ненавижу._

Не дожидаясь реакции брата, он накинул на себя прихваченное из дома покрывало, закрываясь от внешнего мира целиком. Все пространство тут же окутала темнота. Гарри сильно трясло и он проклинал всех богов, потому что брат это тоже чувствовал. Сердце стягивала обида, горечь, злость, чувство одиночества и ненужности. Мальчик надеялся, что в волшебном мире на него будут смотреть иначе, может, там были все такими же. Но все одно и то же. Взгляды, наполненные шоком, омерзением, брезгливым любопытством. Люди показывали пальцами в сторону Гарри или поспешно отворачивались прочь, чтобы через несколько секунд опять начать бесцеремонно разглядывать.

Оливандер не продал вторую палочку. В его странных белесых глазах не было отвращения, что успел краем мыслей уловить Том. Но эта встреча была самой отвратительной в жизни мальчиков. «Так не положено». С его слов — волшебная палочка была разрешена первокурснику Тому Джеймсу Поттеру, и никаких «Гарри» там не было. Только последствие темной магии, а это какие-то колдомедики быстро или не очень лечат. «А лучше перестань баловаться, юнец». Том спросил тогда: как это, «лечат»? Ему ответили: «Отрезают. Или само отпадет, если проклятие получится снять». 

Гарри заплакал. 

А Том выбежал из магазина волшебных палочек прочь, и бежал, спотыкаясь и падая, пока они не оказались в закутке между домами, невидимые от посторонних пронизывающих взглядов. «Старший» пытался оттолкнуть от себя «младшего», хотел причинить боль, бил его и пытался кричать, но Том упорно обнимал мальчика, не обращая внимание на яростные удары.

— Они не понимают, — первое, что смог произнести «младший» родственник. — Они ничего не знают. Они не отрежут. Они не убьют нас. Нет, нет, я не позволю. Я убью нас обоих, если они попытаются.

И кроме угроз ничего сказать не смог. Том помнил, как сильно ранило, когда обещания оказывались ложью. Он не мог пообещать Гарри защиту или принятия от лица посторонних людей, потому что ничего о новом мире не знал. Питал надежды, что получится… Облегчить их совместное существование среди общества. Своими силами. Выучившись на могущественного волшебника. Чтобы Гарри оставался рядом, но больше не плакал.

— _Когда я вырасту, пусть они тоже плачут_ , — едва слышно прохныкал несчастный ребенок, устав сопротивляться более крепкому мальчику и обнимая его в ответ. — _Все. Все плачут. Все-все-все._

— Да, они будут, — с облегчением пообещал «младший» брат то, что точно мог сделать. — Нам нужно вернуться. Я видел магазин игрушек. Хочешь игрушку, Гарри? У нас теперь много денег, и мы сможем есть мороженое, покупать фрукты и сыр. Мы можем купить книги с картинками и раскраски, хочешь?

Второй юноша кивнул, неловко утирая с лица слезы чрезмерно тонкими и малопослушными пальцами. Затем потянулся к маленькому рюкзачку и накрыл себя покрывалом, чтобы больше никто на него не смотрел. Чтобы не видеть никого в ответ. Том болезненно сжал побелевшие губы, ненавидя весь окружающий мир за двоих.

Вот и сейчас Гарри умирал от обиды и горечи, но теперь еще и от того, что сказал братику такие злые страшные вещи. Том был добр к нему. Он был единственным, кто смотрел с дружелюбием и нежностью. Он не боялся трогать тело Гарри, ему не было от этого мерзко. Мальчик понимал, что поступил неправильно, однако с горевшей и разъедающей обидой ничего поделать не мог. Тому доставалось все. Красивое здоровое тело, нормальная внешность, он мог хорошо говорить, его руки были послушными. Люди любили Тома, пока не знали его ближе. Они старались не замечать, что его брат тоже живой и существует. Было легче накрыться покрывалом, людям это нравилось.

Ребенок дернулся, когда ткань попытались стянуть прочь, и он вцепился в нее со всеми возможными силами, больше всего на свете боясь встретиться с разъяренным Томом лицом к лицу, начать ссору, ведь потом брат опять не будет с ним разговаривать. И Гарри опять останется один, но вот родственник — едет в школу, полную таких же детей с волшебством. Том не будет одинок, когда повстречается с ними, и соглашаться на перемирие не будет, потеряет потребность.

Том отпустил покрывало, кривясь от злости — опять брат спрятался. Иногда это длилось даже несколько часов. Так долго, пока самому Гарри не становилось от одиночества и темноты плохо. «Младший» ненавидел такие часы. Он оставался один. И не мог поговорить со вторым мальчиком, ведь это было его единственное убежище, единственное пространство уединения. Том не хотел его нарушать, ведь и у него было такое тайное место.

Тогда он просто приподнял покрывало и спрятался следом, оказавшись нос к носу с пораженным этими действиями ребенком. Юноша поджал губы: Гарри опять плакал. Тихо, так, чтобы никто не услышал. Тому хотелось причинять окружающим боль в такие моменты: все меньше находилось слов утешения, которых Гарри не слышал уже тысячи раз. Том злился на себя, что не может защитить родственника и рассмешить его, не знал, как именно. Гарри почти всегда был печален и молчалив. Раньше помогали забавные песенки, смешные рожицы, карикатуры, месть соседским детям или Дурслям. «Старший» смеялся или просто улыбался, но Тому было достаточно знать, что родственнику стало легче, что он сам сумел помочь.

— Прости меня, — очень осторожно извинился Том, не зная точно, как быть. — Давай посидим тут вместе, хорошо?

Гарри судорожно кивнул и первым прижал к груди мальчика, орошая часть его мантии крупными горошинами слез.

**Место** : Большой Зал  
**Время** : Перед первым школьным пиром  
**Возраст** : 11

Гарри думал, что большего унижения не может существовать после случая в поезде, когда в купе зашли другие дети. Когда они замерли в ступоре, приоткрыв рот. А затем сбежали прочь.

Но теперь они сидели на табурете перед громадной толпой и все смотрели только на них. Том держался молодцом, но по большей части на него не обращали внимания. Кругом — перешептывания и восклицания, но Гарри за шумом в ушах и бешеным стуком сердца ничего не слышал. Мог только чувствовать ладонь брата на своих пальцах, и она сжимала их до сильной боли. Это помогло не проблеваться от страха и паники. Хотелось умереть на месте.

Он был лишним. Это укрепилось в сознании, когда Распределяющая Шляпа легла на голову Тома. Гарри закрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то спрятаться от вереницы лиц. В отличие от других детей, шляпа долго молчала, а хватка «младшего» в несколько раз усилилась, но второй мальчик не издал ни звука. Он хотел, чтобы чертов головной убор продолжил молчать, пока его не сорвет с головы кто-нибудь из преподавателей, и жуткое чудовище не выгонят из школы. Чтобы больше никогда не быть в окружении толпы. Чтобы эти шепчущие голоса заткнулись. Кажется, он будет слышать их теперь вечно.

— Хаффлпафф, — наконец, прогнусавила шляпа на весь зал, и стол взорвался дружными аплодисментами, тогда как дети других факультетов заговорили громче.

Том самостоятельно встал на ноги и направился к новым одногруппникам, потому что Гарри был не в силах управлять собой. Плед был убран в чемодан, и спрятаться мальчик физически не мог. Второй ребенок продолжал сжимать вспотевшую тонкую ладошку, опомнившись только когда они опустились на широкую лавку. Том ошарашенно вскинулся, притягивая к глазам покалеченную конечность брата.

— Прости, — едва слышно произнес он, и за шумом голосов никто его не услышал.

Гарри не был в состоянии хоть как-то отреагировать, он смотрел себе под нос. Когда на тарелках появилась еда, он к ней не притронулся. Том не стал заставлять братика, понимая, что сейчас это бессмысленно. Просто завернул в салфетку несколько бутербродов, печенье и пару яблок, запрятав все в карманы. Он агрессивно смотрел на ближайших соседей по столу, обрывая любые попытки заговорить своим звериным видом, несмотря на чужую заинтересованность и жгучее любопытство. Гарри боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать новые порции перешептываний и взглядов.

Лишним. Мальчик ощущал себя максимально лишним в центре веселья, смеха и разговоров.

**Место** : Диван в гостиной Хаффлпаффа  
**Время** : Сонное, но не ночное  
**Возраст** : 11

Том знал, что с ними все равно заговорят. Знал, что будут расспросы. Но понимал, раз их не избежать, нужно удовлетворить любопытство сразу, пока оно не разгорелось. Он не просчитался: к ним подсел довольно взрослый парень со значком старосты.

— Том Поттер, верно? — обратился к ребенку старший волшебник, дружелюбно улыбаясь. — А как зовут твоего брата?

— Он не… — юноша смолк, уставившись на незнакомца с диковатым непониманием. Редко когда кто-то назвал Гарри именно братом, а не болезнью, уродством или наростом, опухолью. — Гарри. Его зовут Гарри.

Второй мальчик крупно вздрогнул, прижимаясь лицом к шее родственника и пряча в его темных кудрях лицо.

— Я Грегор, рад знакомству, — он протянул руку все еще порядком изумленному Тому, а затем его брату.

«Младший» чуть повернул голову и прошептал на ухо Гарри:

— Все в порядке. Он хороший. Познакомься с ним.

Староста ободряюще улыбнулся, с осторожностью пожимая робко протянутую тоненькую руку второго Поттера.

— Я догадываюсь, как вам тяжело, — понизил голос чародей, мягко держа в своих ладонях кисть первокурсника. — И хотел объяснить. Волшебники понятия не имеют, кто такие сиамские близнецы, правда. Они не понимают. Среди них не бывает таких людей. Я тоже из мира магглов.

— Магглы — это те, кто не имеет магии? — тут же догадливо переспросил Том, ощутив возросшее раздражение — чужак так и не отпустил руку его брата. Мог ли он таким образом накладывать проклятия? Причинять вред? — Мы ничего не знаем про мир волшебников.

— Магглорожденные? — задумчиво ответил вопросом на вопрос Грегор и, наконец, убрал свои руки. — «Маггл» значит не волшебник, все верно. Человек, не имеющий волшебства. И… Будет еще труднее, мне очень жаль. Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы остальные студенты поняли, кто вы такие и не лезли со странными расспросами. Однако их все равно не избежать. Не злитесь на них, это дети.

— Ошибаешься. Практически все, кто нас видел, испытывал страх или мерзость.

Том злобно улыбнулся, обнимая тело Гарри за талию. Тот вновь спрятался от внешнего мира в мягких волосах.

— Боже, вот они! — воскликнул чей-то голос неподалеку, и трое парней одинаково напряглись.

— Не успел, — чертыхнулся Грегор.

К диванчику подлетела группа ребят, окружая первокурсника и старосту. Том вновь замер от прилива нового неприятного шока — незнакомцы смотрели на них с восхищением и жадностью.

— Провалиться мне на этом самом месте, как же круто! — ахнул мальчишка, подобострастно разглядывая Гарри. — Как вам это удалось?! Мордред и Моргана, вы теперь популярнее того чудика с пятью глазами! А ведь он мог моргать ими без…

— Заткнись, — нетерпеливо прервала его другая девочка и подтянулась ближе, во все глаза рассматривая изуродованную внешность «старшего». — Меня Нерба зовут, а вас? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не сбегайте!

Поттеры подавлено молчали. Они никогда не встречали такую реакцию на себя. Гарри как-то судорожно вздохнул и вдавился в шею родственника глубже, желая умереть даже больше. Том приподнял верхнюю губу в оскале, готовясь взорваться атакующей речью, но ему не позволили. Староста внезапно схватил за ухо волшебницу и оттащил ее в сторону, нависая над Нербой. Его глаза были полны гнева:

— Это не монстр или следствие проклятия! Хватит делать из мальчиков каких-то зверей в зоопарке! Это близнецы. Гарри и Том. Относитесь к ним по-человечески, иначе стану снимать баллы за невоспитанность. Поттеры, пожалуйста, я…

— Извините, — перепугалась хаффлпаффка, отступая назад. Она пролепетала: — Я не хотела никого обидеть. Но вы нереально крутые.

Том молча поднялся на ноги, сдерживаясь от вязкой потребности напасть. Даже рта не раскрыл, чтобы не создавать ненужную репутацию там, где им еще много лет учиться. Дети расступились перед мальчиками, и те ушли в выделенную комнату.

— _Спасибо_ , — прошелестел одними губами Гарри, обвивая своего родственника руками крепче.

**Место** : Кровать в комнате мальчиков  
**Время** : Ночь  
**Возраст** : 11

Том чувствовал облегчение: их спальное место было гораздо шире других кроватей. Похоже, о них все же позаботились. Братья забрались туда, задергивая полог и выжидая час, пока другие не улягутся спать — «младший» не позволит кому-либо глазеть на тело «старшего». Гарри низко опустил голову, испуская подавленную боль, и второй юноша осторожно гладил острое плечо, пытаясь отвлечь.

— Но это было не так плохо, как казалось, — прошептал Том на ухо братику. — Нас приняли. И тобой любовались. Я видел, как они смотрели. Им не противно. Может, среди волшебников тебе станет хорошо.

— _Несправедливо_ , — прошептал в ответ Гарри, прикрыв глаза. — _Я не хочу. Чтобы смотрели. Всегда смотрят._

«Младший» тяжело вздохнул. Это неизбежность. Смотреть будут всегда.

— Мне понравился Грегор, — добавил мальчик, потирая болевший от долгих объятий позвоночник. — Он понимающий. Я уверен, он такой не один. Если хочешь, мы одарим врагов праздничным ужином.

— _Нет!_ — тут же вскинулся Гарри и закашлялся. Говорить громко он не мог. — _Только не это, пожалуйста, не это._

Том ласково улыбнулся и взял в свои руки ладошку брата, которую так сильно сжал в Большом Зале. Она покраснела и покрылась отвратительного вида синяками.

Тому понравилось, что сегодня «старший» говорил так много. Ему нравился его тихий шелестящий голос и эмоции в нем, ему нравилось, когда Гарри реагировал на внешний мир.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился юноша, целуя бледную щеку родственника. — Но ты не должен прятать лицо. Хватит скрываться. Мы будем смотреть вперед, и другие перестанут быть отвратительными.

Гарри несогласно покачал головой. Отвратительным был только он сам. 

Том потемнел лицом, увидев молчаливый ответ на свои слова. Он ненавидел убежденность всех вокруг, что его родственник был некрасивым. Братик просто был другим. Просто отличался от них всех, немного другая внешность. Он был особенным. А это не уродство. Это исключительность, и в исключительности заключалась красота. А Том был обыкновенным. Таким, как все. Все эти люди вокруг, во внешнем мире, что замечают только Гарри Поттера, смотрят на него одного. Том для них был пустым местом. К нему если и обращались, то сюсюкались как с младенцем, пытались погладить по голове или за что-то похвалить. Или пытаться расспросить про нарост на теле. И Том ненавидел людей вдвойне.

На самом деле у Тома не особо было время исправлять свое положение. Как-то проявлять себя, выделяться — практически всю жизнь он занимался развитием своего близнеца. Он очень рассчитывал на школьное время, на приобретенную волшебную палочку.

— Я принес тебе еды, — он достал из карманов примятые свертки. — Кушай. Сегодня ночью ты будешь спать, а в туалет пойду я.

Из-за того, что есть им приходилось в два раза больше, чем одному человеку, в туалет братья ходили также чаще. Это было неудобным, но они привыкли к такому образу жизни.

— Прости, что мы так долго сидели на табурете, — негромко заговорил Том, наблюдая, как Гарри неловко отщипывает кусочки от бутербродов и кладет их в рот. — Распределяющая Шляпа пыталась запихнуть меня в Слизерин, и мне пришлось разузнать у нее о факультетах больше. Это важно для дальнейшей жизни. Я сам попросил направить нас в Хаффлпафф.

— _Есть разница?_ — со скупым интересом прошелестел Гарри, не заметив с каким одобрением сверкнули глаза брата.

— Есть. Хочешь расскажу?

— _Не хочу._

**Место** : Жизнь  
**Время** : Всегда  
**Возраст** : С рождения

Гарри на самом деле сильно отличался от других.

Том не сразу это понял, Дурсли старались держать близнецов запертыми дома. Позже, когда удавалось пробраться в гостиную и посмотреть телевизор, а затем выбраться на улицу, «младший» осознал, насколько они необыкновенные. Гарри был необычайно худым и хрупким, очень болезненным ребенком. У него была неровная будто обожженная кожа и кривые кости. На теле абсолютно не было волос, голосовые связки работали плохо. Любой даже слабый удар оставлял на нежной коже яркие болезненные гематомы, однако странные кости были необычайно крепкими, как и у Тома. Гарри плохо видел, Дурсли никогда не водили племянников по врачам, и очков у него не было. Том был его глазами и языком.

Петунья учила Тома говорить, читать и писать. Гарри она считала недоразвитым, она не могла даже смотреть в его сторону. В этом не было ее большой вины: маленький уродливый близнец не показывал человеческих реакций. Он действительно казался паразитом на здоровом теле. Мальчик не проявлял никаких эмоций и, казалось, даже не замечал никого, смотря куда-то перед собой. Миссис Дурсль ответственно пыталась пересилить себя и даже разговаривала с Гарри поначалу, но реакции не было никакой, словно это была пустая оболочка. Тем более, когда кто-то хотел обратить на уродца больше положенного внимания, Том реагировал неадекватно. Красивый из близнецов был тихим послушным ребенком. Обычно. Но таким же странным. Ненормальным. И Петуния не могла честно сказать, кто из детей пугал ее больше.

Поттер-«младший» сам учил братика читать и писать. Это было трудно. Маленькие тонкие пальчики Гарри практически не слушались его, но тот упорно тренировал их, пока не научился правильно держать в них пишущие принадлежности. Родственнику он доверял, его он не боялся. По сути, никого другого у Гарри больше не было. Он почувствовал себя преданным Дурслями, когда узнал, что имя ему выбрал брат. Что у них было одно свидетельство о рождении на имя Тома Джеймса Поттера. Гарри вообще не существовало. Его посчитали недоразвитой частью, паразитом. Во младенчестве Гарри не подавал никаких признаков разумности, реакции на внешние раздражители. Разъединить их было невозможно — начиная с таза, тело у близнецов было общим. Чувствовали нижнюю часть они одновременно, могли ею управлять оба.

Развивался Гарри гораздо медленнее брата. И это было для них обоих бесконечно трудно. Том отвечал сразу за двоих, воспитывал родственника, тогда как сам еще был ребенком. «Младший» прошел через ненависть и боль, пока не принял любовь к ущербному брату-близнецу, что серьезно ограничивал его возможности, физические и умственные. Гарри первое время был абсолютно беспомощным. И Том бешено ненавидел, презирал его состояние амебы. Позже понял, как бесполезно злиться на судьбу, ведь можно пытаться исправить положение, улучшить его. В конце концов, Гарри в какой-то степени реагировал на родственника, он мог видеть и слышать, издавать звуки, двигаться.

К семи годам Том приобрел взрослую ответственность и иное мнение, взгляды на их положение. Иногда мальчику казалось, что тот период переосмысления был его переходным возрастом.

Они особенные. И Гарри — более всех. Таких больше не было. Вокруг серая масса, а они — вспышка света в темноте. «Старший» не верил в эти слова и искренне считал себя лишним уродцем. Том злился на подобное, очень злился. Он вложил столько труда в воспитание брата, в его обучение, а тот хотел умереть. Мальчику не нужна была красота близнеца, это им ни к чему. В ней не было смысла, нужности. Красивых людей очень много, это так посредственно. Никакого преимущества. А у их тела было две головы, четыре глаза, четыре руки. В два раза умнее. В два раза продуктивнее. В два раза лучше. Это тело было очень неудобным, неповоротливым, но Том не видел большой проблемы. Плюсы их положения мальчик выискивал с громадным увлечением, и их были сотни. Том гордился каждым плюсом, каждой их исключительностью.

Гарри был депрессивным ребенком. Том — озлобленным. И если последний находил компромисс в исключительности, первый — в жизни брата. Для Тома они были одним целым, он возлагал надежды на гениальные возможности будущего, но для Гарри это было два сросшихся в тазе тела, и одно из них — паразит, он сам. Лишний. Ненужный. Страшный.

Иногда Том срывался. Он не мог постоянно быть улыбчивым и терпеливым рядом с братиком, что не ценил его усилий. Сколько бы «младший» не пытался вызывать смех, радость, увлеченность в чем-то, Гарри постоянно скатывался в угрюмое болезненное молчание. И тогда Том тоже не разговаривал с родственником. Показательно не обращал на него внимание или громко ругался, выпуская пар. Мальчик очень винил себя за это впоследствии, но не понимал, что в своей агрессии не был виновен. Близнецы были вместе каждую секунду своей жизни, и очень часто это было напряженным существованием.

Иногда Гарри боялся Тома. Его поступки почти всегда заканчивались плохо. Иногда их били, и если «младший» более-менее справлялся с побоями, то для «старшего» любой удар был глобальной проблемой. После наказаний он неделями ходил синий и опухший. Это научило второго мальчика быть более хитрым и осторожным. Гарри был опечален выводами братика: вместо того, чтобы завязать с местью или неприятностями, тот только находил способы вершить их безнаказанно.

Гарри не любил Дурслей, но не желал им зла. Потому что видел свое уродство, понимал их отношение к себе. Они очень страдали от злобы красивого умного близнеца. И Гарри ненавидел Тома еще и за это. Он тоже часто злился на своего родственника. Красивый. Хорошо говорит. Может читать расплывающиеся строчки в книгах. Мог поднимать более тяжелые предметы. Его не разглядывали. Характер — очень часто _просто отвратительный_ , и Гарри иногда не мог справиться с взбешенным родственником. Они редко ссорились, Том старался избегать ругательств с единственным существом, кого считал равным себе. Более того, кого полюбил. Ссориться с частью своего тела — неблагоразумно.

Сказать по правде, Том хотел бы оказаться на месте Гарри. Чтобы именно на него обращали внимание, разглядывали, говорили. Чтобы именно он отличался от ненавистной массы посредственных людей. Ангельский голос, миловидное детское личико, темные кудряшки и большие карие глазки — идеальный ребенок, но кому какое дело до личности и чувств Тома Поттера, когда рядом был его брат-паразит? Тома практически не замечали в сравнении с Гарри. И это было бы ничего, совсем ничего, он любил своего братика. Вот только люди не ценили наружную исключительность второго ребенка, они боялись и шарахались в сторону, тыкали пальцами, задавали неудобные вопросы, на чужих лицах было отвращение. Том не понимал. Его близнец был таким же красивым, просто другим.

Конечно, бывали исключения. Том особенно выделял таких людей для своего Гарри. Это поднимало настроение им обоим.

На самом деле все не было так плохо, но оба ребенка не обладали адекватной психикой, чтобы оценить реальность правильно. Такой, какой она была на самом деле. Впрочем, они все равно справлялись с проблемами в какой-то степени. И это было хорошо.

**Место** : Спальня мальчиков  
**Время** : Возмущений  
**Возраст** : 11

Мальчиков разбудил грохот распахнувшихся дверей и громкие крики. Том тут же подобрался, готовый к нападению: это громадная школа, полная жестоких чужих детей, и сделать они могут что угодно. Гарри тоже проснулся — спал он даже более неспокойно, чем братец. Том моментально закутал в одеяло часть тела второго юноши с головой в случае вторжения на их маленькую территорию. Но за полог кровати никто не заглядывал, и раскаленные нервы «младшего» начали приходить в норму.

— Поттеры! — прогремел взрослый женский голос. — Мистеры Поттеры, пожалуйста, поспешите привести себя в порядок, мы ждем вас в гостиной через десять минут.

— _Выгоняют_ , — безразлично прошептал Гарри, а его напряженные худые плечи расслабились.

— Как бы не так, — озлобленно прорычал Том, откидывая теплое одеяло и выхватывая из-под подушки скрупулезно сложенную одежду. — Одевайся. Будем разбираться.

«Младший» тщательно проверил их внешнюю ухоженность, прежде чем раздернуть полог кровати. Второй мальчик сощурился от ударившего в глаза света факелов, машинально прижимая лицо к шее брата. Том недовольно скривился:

— Помни, о чем я сказал. Больше никаких пряток. Это наша новая жизнь.

«Старший» промолчал, но выпрямился, с громадным трудом пересилив желание закрыть лицо руками, хотя бы попытаться укрыть его от внимательных изучающих глаз. Вместо этого он повернул голову к родственнику, впившись взглядом в его идеальное в своей красоте лицо. Даже с плохим зрением Гарри сумел рассмотреть в нем червивость, о чем едва слышно предупредил:

— _Ненависть._

Том моментально исправил выражение злобы на спокойное дружелюбие. Он улыбнулся, привычно взяв в руку тонкую прохладную кисть мальчика. Хотелось взяться за его талию, но незнакомцы обычно не понимают, зачем им эти неприличные частые объятия. Так было легче передвигаться под тяжестью двух торсов. Бедра у близнецов были шире, чем у обычных людей, а кости толще и прочнее в нижней части тела, однако это не меняло сильных физических недостатков в ходьбе.

— Спасибо, братик, — мягко и сладко пропел Том, как и должен одиннадцатилетний мальчик.

Гарри поджал бледные тонкие губы. Он не любил это настроение брата. Обычно происходило что-то неприятное.

Войдя в гостиную, дети с изумлением заметили там толпу взрослых волшебников, среди которых был директор Дамблдор и профессор Спраут. Колдуны продолжали о чем-то яростно спорить, не замечая появление Поттеров. Том сжал руку близнеца крепче, призывая к тишине и прислушиваясь к спорам.

Взрослые говорили о них. Разумеется, о них. Несколько профессоров Хогвартса и его директор жарко убеждали каких-то мужчин и женщин в странных мантиях, что Том Джеймс Поттер не просто мальчик, а один из близнецов. Что второй брат имеет те же права. Что ему положена волшебная палочка, отдельные магические документы, право на собственную личность.

Гарри слушал и не верил своим ушам, пораженно приоткрыв рот. Впервые за него вступились так яростно, так враждебно отстаивая право на существование. Похоже, смысл обидного письма заключался в одном: Волшебный Мир просто не знал о Гарри. Не потому что здесь его считали опухолью или проклятием. Оказывается, школа полна взрослых, кто понял их особенность с первого взгляда, что и староста Грегор.

Только сейчас Том позволил себе расслабиться. Никто не собирался выгонять детей, а тем более пытаться «отрезать» Гарри от него. Прекрасно. Им желают помочь. Пусть делают, что хотят, юный хаффлпаффовец плевать хотел на какие-то бумажки и имена, они и раньше без них справлялись. Том не хотел, чтобы в его жизнь вмешивались, ведь чужаки могли все испортить, они могли навредить им.

Осознав, что вновь судорожно сжимает несчастные пальчики близнеца, быстро отпустил чужую руку, мысленно вспыхнув от злости на себя. Он не хотел раскрывать свое присутствие, но один из взрослых их, все же, заметил.

Вместо первых школьных пар братьев повели в Министерство Магии. Гарри был подавлен и перепуган всеобщим вниманием, поэтому не мог вымолвить ни слова, как бы взрослые не пытались его разговорить, поэтому Том говорил за него. В конце концов, именно он отвечал за близнеца, он его обучал и воспитывал, знал степень развитости и умений. «Младший» выглядел спокойным и уверенным, однако внутри тлели страх, опаска и жуткая нервозность. Чужой мир с чужими законами не внушал никакой надежности, доверия.

Это был громкий страшный скандал и сенсация. 

А затем Гарри Поттер приобрел собственную волшебную палочку.

Палочку-близняшку Тома Поттера.


	2. О, дивный новый мир

**Место** : Больничное Крыло  
 **Время** : Вечер  
 **Возраст** : 11

Гарри безо всякого выражения смотрел на высокий чистый потолок просторной палаты. От остального мира его отделяла ширма, пусть это и не было обязательным — в Больничном Крыле находились только Поттеры, но это было элементом защиты, ограждения, безопасности. «Старший» очень ценил чувство безопасности, и взрослые волшебники — удивительно — не задавали никаких вопросов о привычках близнецов.

Том мирно спал, предварительно напоенный теплым молоком с вкусным печеньем, утомленный бесконечными расспросами и разговорами. Он пережил целых три суда в один день, шутка ли? Мальчик не особенно разбирался в реалиях Волшебного Мира, но все же видел, как магов взбудоражило их существование. И разбирательства, проведенные так скоро, были тому подтверждением. Ему следовало бы быть раздраженным на упрямое молчание братика, но Поттер оставил все споры на «потом». Он ненавидел, когда кто-то посторонний замечал их семейные конфликты.

Первым судом Гарри Поттер обрел имя и все нужные бумаги, чтобы считаться полноправным членом общества, в котором близнецам предстояло жить. Было удивительным узнать, что у магов тоже была куча разнообразных документов. Том также не разбирался в местной веренице должностей и был удивлен постоянным присутствием Альбуса Дамблдора. Это был приятный старик. Не докучал неудобными вопросами, а будто знал все наперед: что и когда говорить, какие замечания вставить, какую информацию предоставить. Боже, он даже привел под своды Министерства Магии маггловского сиамского близнеца как доказательство. Странный старик, Том не мог точно подобрать нужных слов при определении его личности с первого дня знакомства, но Дамблдор определенно был великолепен.

Вторым судом было смещение прав опекунства Дурслей. О, здесь Том выжал из своих воспоминаний все, что только мог, приправив их непосредственной невинностью. Конечно, пришлось рассказать о некоторых неприятных моментах. Но Поттер с невинным огорчением комментировал их неподвластностью магии в неумелых руках. И был удивлен, когда один из незнакомых колдунов рассказал о детских бесконтрольных всплесках волшебства.

Дурсли несли откровенную ересь о дьяволах, сатанистах и каких-то чудовищах. Ненависть и страх в их глазах прослеживались четко, и это стало главным аргументом в пользу лишении прав опекунства над детьми. И вот тогда маги добрались до самого интересного. У этих магглов не было никаких документов на Поттеров. Только свидетельство о рождении и короткая невнятного характера записка плохого качества. Со слов Петунии от погибшей сестры.

Третий суд был самым важным, по мнению Тома. Нет, безусловно, он был рад, что его брат заимел те же права, но и без них мальчики неплохо справлялись. «Младший» все еще не видел никаких преимуществ в этом. Что детям до бумажек? Когда есть волшебная палочка и силы вредить людям безнаказанно.

Дамблдор взял над ними опекунство, и это бесконечно поразило детей. Было множество заинтересованных лиц, что тоже оказалось шоковым фактом для обоих. Правда, позже Том отнесся к подобному рвению с агрессией: их будто покупали как обезьянок в цирке. Испытывали жалость. А они не были жалкими. Они были исключительными.

Директор школы был интересным. От него не веяло чем-то плохим. Он излучал тщательно спрятанное могущество. Поттерам еще не рассказали, как быть с проживанием, но Том был уверен, что они не окажутся на улице. Этого пока достаточно.

Затем их повели в больницу Святого Мунго, где врачи долго водили над детьми палочками, что-то записывая в длинные свитки. Том быстро просек, в чем дело. И закатил самую настоящую детскую истерику с потоком слез и очень громкими криками, которые — интересное дело — услышал весь этаж больницы. «Вы хотите забрать нас на опыты! Мне больно! Помогите! Они нас убьют!»

Том чувствовал себя в тот момент идиотски. Это должен был делать Гарри, но он не был способен громко кричать. Прибежала охрана. Прибежала толпа людей. «Младший» заревел еще громче, показательно забившись в угол палаты. Толпа готова была рвать и метать. Колдомедики поспешно отпустили детей обратно в школу, где профессора положили их в Больничное Крыло.

— _Очень мерзкий_ , — тихо прокомментировал дурное поведение в больнице Гарри, и его карие глаза полыхали праведным гневом. — _Ты мерзкий. Мы могли стать нормальными. Я сам попрошу._

— Они не спросили моего разрешения! — разозленно прорычал Том в ответ. — Я не давал своего согласия на операции! И не дам!

Поттер-«старший» только поджал губы и отвернулся, больше не собираясь разговаривать с родственником. Гарри ненавидел его в такие минуты, но не мог отстоять свое мнение никогда, если оно не совпадало с мнением Тома. И не понимал брата. Это буквально было тяжелым сосуществованием, и сам Поттер-«младший» часто говорил во вспышках ссор об этом. Если бы волшебники нашли безболезненный способ разделить сиамских близнецов так, чтобы те стали полноценными людьми, то _почему нет?_

**Место** : Больничное Крыло  
 **Время** : Утренних споров  
 **Возраст** : 11

Гарри недовольно поморщился, ощутив на себе взгляд даже сквозь сон. Если он до сих пор не слышал озлобленного голоса Тома, значит это был именно его настойчивый взгляд. «Старший» подслеповато сощурился, рассмотрев нависавшую над собой голову.

— _Уйди_ , — грубовато прошипел малец, пытаясь оттолкнуть лицо. — _Оставь меня в покое._

Том нахмурился, перехватывая кисть брата.

— Мы должны договориться. Сюда скоро придет староста. Ты обязан молчать.

Второй близнец покачал головой, пытаясь выдрать конечность из цепкой хватки. Поттер слегка сдавил пальцы, предупреждая, и Гарри оставил бесполезные попытки протеста. Он обреченно прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. «Младший» тут же опомнился, расцепляя пальцы и склоняясь ниже, оставляя поцелуй на лбу родственника в извинении. Голова «старшего» дернулась в другую сторону, избегая прикосновений. Том попытался вновь:

— Мы попробуем улучшить свое положение, но только когда будем с точной уверенностью знать, что колдуны не причинят вреда. Ты слышал торговца волшебными палочками? Хочешь, чтобы тебя отрезали как проклятие? «Отпасть» как ненужный кусок? — мальчик вновь развернул чужую голову в свою сторону, но Гарри продолжал упрямо молчать. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы было хорошо. Ты знаешь. Я забочусь о нас, потому что больше никого нет.

Юноша некоторое время боролся с вязкой потребностью просто плюнуть в лицо брата, так сильно был разозлен его настойчивой упертостью. У Гарри было столько надежды на этот новый мир, чтобы стать нормальным. Чтобы его больше не замечали посторонние. Чтобы стать человеком, а не уродцем и опухолью на здоровом теле.

— Они ведь никогда не видели раньше таких, как мы. И я уверен, что знать не знают, как и что делать. Как помочь. Запрут в больнице для бесконечных опытов, ты этого хочешь? Чтобы тебя годами рассматривали под лупой?

Гарри подумал, что лучше проведет десять лет без ног и части органов. С трубками, торчащими из тела, но свободным. Настоящим человеком, самим собой, отдельной личностью, а не приложением к полноценному комплекту. Да каждый, кто посмотрит, ясно увидит, что Гарри Поттер всего лишь паразит на теле Тома Поттера. Это очевидно.

Он не понимал, почему братик так упорно хочет продлить подобное существование. Почему хочет оставить это уродство, как есть. Это ранило. Наравне с ненавистью Гарри хотелось плакать и умолять, чтобы Том никогда не передумал. Чтобы они навсегда были вдвоем, живыми и близкими. Это разбивало сердце — резкая двойственность желаний.

Том взбешенно скривил рот, когда родственник остался лежать без ответа, и отпрянул в сторону, глядя на занавес возле кровати с яростью. Он начал жалеть, что чертово письмо оказалось настоящим. Как убедить Дамблдора не слушать просьбы брата? Как убедить колдомедиков? Остальных?

Он тряхнул головой. Нет, его мнение также важно. Они равноправны. И если он, Том Поттер, откажет в разделении, никто не посмеет проводить операцию. Том надеялся на это со всей силой своего детского сердечка.

**Место** : Больничное Крыло  
 **Время** : Утренних ссор  
 **Возраст** : 11

Своих попыток отговорить неразумного братца Том не оставил. Подождав для верности часок, он опять навис над прикорнувшим родственником, сбивая своим немигающим пристальным взглядом легкий сон. Гарри досадливо дернул носом, показывая свое понимание происходящего.

— Нас всегда было двое против мира, ты хочешь разорвать нашу связь? — зашел с другой стороны хитрец. — Кто тебя тогда защитит? Кто сбережет?

Второй Поттер вновь положил узкую кисть на навязчивое лицо, отпихивая прочь, но Том и не подумал сдаваться, прижимаясь ближе:

— Ты больше меня не любишь? Оставишь совсем одного, и сбежишь? Бросишь, да? Гарри, ты хочешь оставить меня навсегда?

«Старший» опалил близнеца яростью в глазах. Конечно же, он этого не хотел! Какой бред! Том же не мог так думать, не мог! Гарри чувствовал себя мерзавцем и жертвой одновременно. «Младший» удивительно ясно мог вызывать подобные чувства всего парой слов. Ребенок выдавил из себя:

— _Нет._

Том покачал головой, будто в сомнении, отодвигая от своего лица прохладные пальцы.

— Тогда молчи. Докажи. Не соглашайся на странные предложения. Гарри, ты должен молчать.

— _Нет_.

«Младший» едва не взвыл от досады. Братец был просто невыносимый! Невыносимое упрямство! Баранье! Ослиное! Том не выдержал:

— Тогда ты просто осел. Я тебя обратно пришью!

— _Шлюха_ , — подытожил Гарри услышанным пару лет назад ругательством, и его красивый близнец разозленно прорычал на это. — _Мразь_.

Поттер схватился за свои волосы, борясь с гневом на сквернословящего мальчика. Чертов волшебный мир. Он портит их семейные отношения, и это было невыносимо.

— Мелкая гнусная падаль, я добьюсь своего, — Том судорожно вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, насилу успокаивая обиду и ярость. Он медленно опустил голову на грудь такого же разозленного брата. — Гарри, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Я очень тебя люблю, прошу. Я не останусь один. Не могу.

Второй ребенок почувствовал, как дрогнуло сердце. Он опустил руку на мягкие темные волосы родственника, успокаивающе их погладив. Ответ был наполнен тихим весельем:

— _Нет._

— Упрямая гадина!

**Место** : Больничное Крыло  
 **Время** : Утренних открытий  
 **Возраст** : 11

Наконец, послышался звук открытия дверей и неторопливые шаги. Оба близнеца тут же напряглись каждой клеточкой общего и собственного тела. Все ругательства моментально были забыты.

— Гарри? Том? Вы здесь? — неуверенный голос принадлежал Грегору. — Я могу проведать вас?

— _Пожалуйста_ , — прошелестел с отчаянной тоскливой мольбой в глазах Гарри, который не мог самостоятельно повысить голос и подозвать старосту.

«Младший» болезненно поморщился. Он ненавидел лютой ненавистью это выражение лица юноши, потому что никогда не мог отказать. Близнец был таким жалким, беспомощным, Том абсолютно ничего не мог с этим поделать, даже если этот «беспомощный» несколько минут назад ругался как пьяный сапожник. Том успокаивал себя тем, что сам частенько сквернословил. И Гарри еще чаще поддавался умоляющему нежному голоску любимого братика. Поттер-«старший» редко рогами в землю упирался, стараясь уступать.

Все равно их новый знакомый просто школьник. Даже если Гарри прямым текстом скажет ему о своем согласии на операцию, ничего не произойдет. Общение необходимо.

— Да, ты можешь, — негромко ответил Поттер, и ширма тут же отдернулась в сторону, являя взглядам детей взволнованного старшекурсника. — Привет.

— Я… — Грегор неловко помялся. — Узнал, что вы здесь только сегодня. Профессора молчат. Все в порядке? Что-то произошло?

Гарри решительно сел, и Том подтянул торс следом, позволив брату управлять нижней частью тела.

— _Нам_ … — он запнулся. Мальчик очень редко заговаривал с посторонними по собственной инициативе. — _Очень нужна помощь. Мне._

Староста Хаффлпаффа чуть покраснел. Он выглядел неловко. Том вздохнул:

— Все в порядке, просто подойди ближе. Он не может говорить громче.

Грегор кивнул и осторожно присел рядом, приблизив голову к одному из близнецов, с любопытством прислушиваясь.

— _Волшебники могут нас разделить?_ — неуверенно прошелестел Поттер, ощущая жуткое неудобство от близости чужака. — _Я хочу быть настоящим человеком_ , — он запнулся, когда почувствовал всплеск ярости со стороны родственника. — _То есть… Я хотел сказать_ …

— Ничего не понимаю, — мучительно выдавил из себя парень и окончательно залился краской стыда. — Боже, простите. Ни слова не могу разобрать.

Гарри подавленно замолчал, отворачиваясь в сторону. Чувство собственной ущербности даже в такой малости сдавливало грудную клетку. Везде одно и то же. Поэтому ребенок предпочитал молчать. Но это был совсем другой случай. Волшебники обязаны были услышать. Это самое важное, что происходило в жизни Гарри Поттера. Шанс обрести человеческий облик, собственное тело, широкие возможности. _Независимость._

Быть может, лучше написать просьбу на бумажке. Другому человеку. Не Грегору. Не сейчас.

Но вот Том не дал волшебникам замять тему.

— То есть как это, ничего не понимаешь? — холодно произнес Поттер-«младший», нащупывая ладонь брата в иррациональной поддержке, ведь Поттер-«старший» абсолютно не разделял его желания. — Я прекрасно слышу Гарри. Каждое слово.

Второй ребенок покрутил головой, пытаясь остановить вспыхивающую ссору. Разумеется, близнец все понимал. Они вместе с рождения, и каждый дефект своего братика Том изучил вдоль и поперек.

— Простите, — еще раз поспешно извинился староста и приподнял ладони в защитном жесте. — Это похоже на какой-то совершенно другой язык. Я не узнал даже намека на знакомое слово. Я действительно ничего не понимаю!

— _Врун._

Том сжал колено в призыве помолчать. Он с прищуром глядел на старшекурсника, обдумывая сказанное. Это имело смысл, большой смысл, учитывая, что магия существует. Что невозможные вещи существуют.

— Скажи слово «волшебник», — потребовал Поттер, впившись взглядом в губы хаффлпаффца. Тот подчинился. — Еще раз.

— Волшебник.

— И еще.

— Волшебник?.. — тон Грегора был неуверенным и все еще порядком смятенным. Эти дети были на редкость странными даже по меркам Хогвартса. — Что…

— Гарри. Скажи то же самое.

Гарри с недоумением свел мышцы лба в хмуром жесте. Опять Том чудит.

— _Волшебник._

Том приоткрыл рот, бледнея от неприятного дурного осознания такой важной детали, которую упускал из виду всю жизнь, с тех пор, как братик научился разговаривать. Губы двигались иначе. «Младший» прекрасно понимал каждое слово, произнесенное «старшим», но вот магглы никогда не отвечали вечно шепчущему близнецу. Они не просто не слышали его речь или не могли привыкнуть к дефекту, они на самом деле не понимали его.

Гарри все это время разговаривал на другом языке.

**Место** : Большой Зал  
 **Время** : Удобное  
 **Возраст** : 11

Том был молчалив целый день, ошарашенный внезапным открытием. Как Гарри мог научиться говорить на иностранном языке, если они оба всегда вместе? Если мальчик с таким невероятным трудом изучил английский? Он даже писал именно на родном языке. Эта мысль привнесла еще одно нетерпеливое любопытство: а понял бы хоть кто-то написанный рукой Гарри текст? И _почему_ сам Том все прекрасно переводит? Это невероятно. Потрясающе. _Исключительно._

Гарри не разделял тяжелых дум брата и вообще ни о чем постороннем не размышлял, ведь он впервые в жизни получил очки. И сейчас с искренним счастьем на изуродованном личике разглядывал Большой Зал, тарелки с ужином, лица соседей, постоянно поворачивался к родственнику, с пораженным восхищением рассматривая его эмоции. Удивительно. Волшебно. Видеть, как остальные люди, просто _волшебно_.

Хаффлпаффцы с любопытством смотрели в ответ, и Гарри с еще одной вспышкой счастья не видел в их лицах ни капли осуждения, злости или отвращения. Странно ли, внезапно надевший большие круглые очки паренек вдруг начал разглядывать все вокруг себя? Дети сразу догадались, в чем дело.

Том был немного раздражен такой открытой позой брата. Он выглядел глуповато. Постоянно вертел лысой головой, заглядывал в лица другим школьникам, а это было весьма неприлично. Вел себя как неразумный. С другой стороны, «младший» был рад видеть мальчика таким довольным и радостным. Это было дико непривычно, и в последние годы Гарри обычно был закрыт от всех, даже от него самого. Похоже, последний факт и сердил ревнивое сердечко ребенка. Что счастье сейчас подарил не он, а какие-то железки на лице. Разве это справедливо? Разве он не заслуживал таких же эмоций после всего труда воспитания и обучения? После заботы и защиты? Грудь кольнула обида и некое ощущение потери, одиночества.

— Ешь, — шепнул брату на ухо Том, чуть щипнув их колено, чтобы придать своим словам значимости. — Я больше не стану таскать в карманах еду.

Гарри внезапно широко улыбнулся родственнику, и у «младшего» сбилось с ритма сердце. Все оставшееся время Том так же шокировано молчал, впечатленный подобной эмоцией.

**Место** : Чулан под лестницей  
 **Время** : Горечи  
 **Возраст** : 6

Гарри беззвучно плакал, раскачиваясь назад-вперед, обхватив тоненькое тельце кривоватыми ручонками. Крупные слезы катились вниз, обводя огромную гематому на пол-лица. Том молча сжимал его острое плечо, болезненно не находя слов для извинений или утешения.

Сам виноват. Не доглядел. Отвлекся.

Брат не должен был тянуть руки к приготовленной Дурслям еде. Они были очень голодны, но мальчик не понимал, что даже такое ароматно пахнущее и аппетитно выглядящее угощение трогать ни в коем случае нельзя. Том не успел вовремя среагировать и заранее помешать столовому прибору оказаться во рту, и только успел в испуге со всей силы ударить по чужому лицу, вышибая ложку из тонкой руки. Губы ожидаемо были разбиты, и теперь на лице расползалось темно-фиолетовое припухнутое пятно.

Гарри не сразу простил Тома. Не сразу понял, почему он так жестоко поступил с ним, ведь ребенок был так сильно голоден. Но он не плакал. Только смотрел в лицо близнеца обиженными глазами, то ли мечтая умереть от предательства близкого человека, то ли сделать больно ему самому. Ребенок понял, почему Том так поступил, когда Дадли, их кузен, за обеденным столом начал скулить. Затем плакать. А затем бешено кричать во всю глотку. К его крикам подключились и дядя с тетей, вызывая скорую помощь и запирая уродца-родственника в чулан под лестницей.

— Стекло, которое я крошил в пыль несколько дней, — скупо сказал тогда Том. — Теперь внутри них.

И только тогда его брат разревелся. Гарри крупно трясло от ужаса, от жестокости родственника, от страха за несчастных кузена, дядю и тетю, от страха за себя — ведь они вернутся и жестко накажут племянников. Изобьют. Выгонят. Обвинят во всем самого страшного и мерзкого на вид. И самый красивый опять начнет мстить.

Во всем виноват только Том, всегда только он. Во всех их бедах. В такие моменты Гарри желал братику смерти.

**Место** : Гостиная Хаффлпаффа  
 **Время** : Выполнения первых домашних заданий  
 **Возраст** : 11

Завтра начнутся их первые пары. Том с нетерпением ждал этого момента, ждал возможности проявить себя, показать, доказать свою исключительность на практике. Доказать всему миру, что он такой же особенный, что и прекрасный дорогой брат.

За весь этот свободный день, что дали им профессора для отдыха, Поттер прочитал все учебники по три-четыре главы наперед. Даже практиковался в магии, строго запретив родственнику повторять — Гарри мог пораниться без контроля опытных профессоров. За себя Том не переживал. Магия подчинялась ему с превосходной точностью.

— У меня идея, — к ним подсел Грегор, выглядя самым воодушевленным образом. — Пусть Гарри говорит со мной, а ты будешь переводить все слова. И тогда мы полноценно поговорим, верно? Ты же понимаешь меня?

Гарри кивнул, опуская взгляд вниз. Том пожал плечами, соглашаясь. Контакты налаживать необходимо, им нужна помощь, чтобы освоиться в новом незнакомом мире.

— Что ты хотел сказать мне в Больничном Крыле?

— Просил о помощи, — дернул уголком губ Поттер-«младший», ощутив нежное прикосновение прохладных тонких пальцев к своей руке. — Мы ничего о вашем мире не слышали, и у нас много вопросов.

— Да? Я готов помочь всем, что будет в моих силах, — обрадовался старшекурсник. — О какой помощи шла речь? Гарри, — он мягко улыбнулся сокурснику. — Скажи мне.

Маленький волшебник глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая нервозность внутри.

— _Мне могут создать тело?_ — прошептал он, сжимая кисть брата в поисках поддержки. — _У кого именно мне спросить? Кто из взрослых способен на такое?_

Том сладко улыбнулся:

— Он хочет разузнать больше о нашем директоре.

— _Нет, я_ … _Не смей._ _Только не это._

— Он сказал, что мечтает изучить Хогвартс лучше.

Гарри медленно прикрыл глаза.

**Место** : Кровать  
 **Время** : Ночь  
 **Возраст** : 11

— Прости, — тихо сказал Том. — Мне очень жаль так поступать с тобой. Мне больно от твоих слез, Гарри, не надо. Не плачь. Я люблю тебя.

— _Умри_. _Шлюха_ , — едва слышно ответил Гарри, отворачивая голову от близнеца.

**Место** : Парта в кабинете Чар  
 **Время** : Первых проб в магии  
 **Возраст** : 11

Мальчик смог перебороть в себе жгучую обиду предательства, беспомощности, зависимости от другого человека не сразу, далеко не сразу. Гарри не разговаривал ни с кем несколько дней, кто бы ни пытался растормошить ребенка. Профессора жалели изуродованного с рождения ребенка и не слишком настаивали, понимая, какой это был стресс — попасть в чуждый мир, где каждый норовил выразить свое восхищение странной наружностью или задать тысячу вопросов, начиная от названия нужного заклинания, чтобы повторить этот симбиоз с другом или родственником, заканчивая отвратительными и пошлыми туалетными расспросами.

Том вежливо посылал детей прямым текстом со свойственной ему несдержанностью. Гарри молчал.

В первые дни на парах была только теория, и она была самой настоящей пыткой. «Младший» был умницей, и купил достаточное количество маггловских ручек и карандашей, чтобы непослушные руки братика не мучились от непривычных перьев и чернильниц, а вот Том вознамерился пользоваться именно ими. Выходило паршиво. Ребенку приходилось писать очень быстро, потому что Гарри ничего не успевал за речью профессоров, чтобы как-то разделить общие усилия, как это делали магглорожденные с друзьями по парте. Он конспектировал очень медленно, с трудом выводя каждую букву. И Тому на парах пришлось оставить попытки приловчиться к странному способу письма, чтобы родственник мог делать домашнее задание наравне с остальными детьми. Поэтому на пергаменте были жуткие кляксы, стертости, капли, а почерк…

Каждый день братья допоздна засиживались в гостиной, тренируя технику владения пером. Гарри учился поразительно быстро, конечно, не в сравнении с Томом, но это впечатляло. «Младший» помнил свои бесконечные времена мучений, когда учил «старшего» писать. Ужасные годы. С возрастом способность Гарри учиться и развиваться будто ускорялась, и Том готов был целовать за это мальчика каждый день — ему тоже требовалось учиться, не отвлекаясь на болезненного близнеца.

Первое официальное использование волшебных палочек было на Чарах. Гарри глядел на профессора Флитвика с благоговением. Потому что он тоже отличался от других. Том думал о своем профессоре почти так же, но с другим оттенком — маленький карлик, на деле оказавшийся полугоблином, был чарующе сильным колдуном, и это завораживало юного Поттера.

Гарри смотрел на свою светлую волшебную палочку с любовным восхищением, и Том облегченно выдыхал: брат приходил в норму. Пусть, не из-за него самого. Пусть он сейчас не мог искупить вину или найти слова утешения. Но маленький волшебник вновь мог улыбаться. И это одаривало провинившееся сердечко теплом.

Оба перышка Поттеров взмыли в воздух.

— Ты такой молодец, — подбодрил Том шепотом. — Я так тобой горжусь.

Гарри опустил на их ногу руку, чуть сжимая ее. Простил.

Он с довольной улыбкой прижал тисовую палочку к груди, впервые в жизни почувствовав себя на своем месте. Впервые в жизни почувствовав себя нелишним. Впервые в жизни почувствовав себя сильным.

**Место** : Библиотека  
 **Время** : Послеобеденное, стараний и прилежности  
 **Возраст** : 11

Гарри увлеченно смотрел, как «младший» брат выводит аккуратные строчки реферата на пергаменте, с удовольствием видя его прогресс в ровном чистом почерке и даже стиле — остренькие буквы и размашистые заглавные. Собственный свиток лежал рядом, уже дописанный — Том предпочитал, чтобы первым домашнее задание выполнял родственник, дабы проследить за качеством и ошибками.

— Займись чем-то полезным, — тихо сказал Поттер, повернув голову к близнецу. — Прочитай учебник.

Подумав, мальчик вытащил из кармана мантии свою волшебную палочку, поднеся ее к глазам.

— Здесь нельзя колдовать.

Разумеется, Гарри это знал. Он не собирался. Ухватившись за внушительную рукоядку тисовой палочки крепче, юный волшебник прошелестел:

— _Она не такая, как у тебя._

«Младший» тут же оторвался от реферата. Гарри впервые заговорил с ним после предательства. Том не мог игнорировать братика, даже если он начнет говорить всякие глупости или отвлекать от выполнения домашней работы. Только не сейчас.

— Конечно. Разные стили и материалы. Только внутри они одинаковые. Как мы, правда? — он ласково потрепал теплую голову близнеца ладонью. — Мне это нравится.

— _Нет._

Хаффлпаффовец вздохнул. Опять эти скупые ответы. Том знал, что продолжения ждать бесполезно — Гарри не любил разговаривать или проявлять переживания вслух, и если не уточнить, не переспросить, юнец продолжит молчать.

— Гарри, Оливандер же сказал, что нет абсолютно одинаковых палочек. Все нормально.

— _Нет_ , — опять повторил ребенок.

Он провел кончиком длинного пальчика по поверхности своей восхитительной палочки, ощущая небольшие неровности дерева. Из-за плохого зрения, Поттер привык полагаться на тактильные ощущения, а кожа у него была весьма чувствительная. Здесь царапинка. Тут потертость. Крохотная вмятина. Шершавость. 

Гарри задумчиво добавил, не обращая внимания на «младшего»:

— _Она не новая, эта палочка._

**Место** : За портретом груши, что боится щекотки  
 **Время** : Заботы  
 **Возраст** : 11

Тому не очень нравилось то, как кормят в Большом Зале. Даже у Дурслей им доставались овощи и фрукты, здоровая пища. В конце концов, «младший» добился этого болью, страхом и угрозами. Через неделю он и вовсе запретил своему родственнику прикасаться к вредной пище. А после дружелюбные соседи по комнате рассказали, как попасть на кухню.

Гарри нужны были витамины, ему необходима особая диета, чтобы поддерживать тело в тонусе. Мальчик легко воспринял запреты, любую еду он поглощал с удовольствием. Тома это немного коробило: ему казалось, что странный исключительный братик не побрезговал бы и полной тарелкой вареного лука.

Впрочем, когда близнецы увидели домовых эльфов… Том был согласен съесть кастрюлю вареного лука целиком, лишь бы выбраться в целости, конкретно испугавшись за жизнь и здоровье — эти существа выглядели опасными. Казалось, сейчас накинутся всей сворой и разорвут на части острыми зубками. Первое впечатление о домовиках было ошеломляющим. Второе даже более того.

**Такая прелесть.**

Том, не сдержавшись, краснея и раздражаясь на самого себя, почесал одного из домовиков за ухом.

Домовой эльф с громким воющим звуком праведного оскорбления сбежал прочь.

Гарри весело шипяще рассмеялся.

Том потянулся рукой к следующему.

**Место** : Кабинет Директора  
 **Время** : Вечер  
 **Возраст** : 11

Том глядел на Дамблдора с невольным трепетом. Разумеется, не показывая этого внешне. Думая, что все тщательно скрыл, вернее. Потому что Альбус время от времени весело подмигивал ребенку.

Гарри отнесся к директору поначалу с легким недоверием, как и ко всем вокруг. Но старик смотрел на близнецов добрыми лукавыми глазами из-под сверкающих очков, и сердце медленно успокаивалось. Удивительно комфортный мужчина. Удивительно проницательный. В глазах была светлая забота, но там была и мудрость. Не просто добрые намерения. Это был опыт прожитых лет. Поттер воспылал к волшебнику надеждой.

— Как проходят занятия? — наконец, спросил Дамблдор, прервав трехчасовой рассказ о странствиях по Китаю, где встретил застенчивого вампира-людоеда, что передвигался исключительно на голове и не видел смысла в ношении трусов. — Трудно освоиться? Я не стал звать вас раньше, такой стресс, столько всего нового.

— О, — Том не сразу отошел от дикого рассказа. — Все изумительно. Мы неплохо справляемся, профессор. Было трудно с перьями, но мы привыкаем. С зельями тоже трудно. Гарри волнуется, боится испортить их, руки дрожат. Профессор Слагхорн не ругает нас, но… — Поттер перевел на потупившего взгляд родственника сверкнувшие весельем глаза. — Братик целых пять раз умудрился превратить наше зелье в неведомое чудовище с щупальцами.

Директор рассмеялся, качая головой:

— Зелья не являются моей сильной стороной, но, уверяю, это интересный и многогранный предмет для изучения. Гораций же просто считает меня спятившим стариканом, вестимо — как так? Не понимать прелестей его тонкого искусства.

Поттер удовлетворенно кивнул, довольный ответом. Очень педагогично — брат заметно расслабился. На самом деле зелья выходили у него просто отвратительными. Настоящая беда. Том был в ужасе. Слагхорн был в ужасе вдвойне.

— Уже нашли друзей?

Том пожал плечами. Его это пока не интересовало. Они нужны были самому Гарри, но пока мальчик понятия не имел, как именно все устроить. Бесконечно сложная задача, а учитывая открывшиеся факты и ужасное желание Поттера-«старшего» разделить их… Том опасался, что сближение с посторонними все усугубит. Гарри окончательно закроется в себе или укрепит потребность сбежать.

— Мы интересны им потому что близнецы, — абсолютно правдиво ответил Поттер, вертя в руках уже пустую чашечку с чаем. — Не более. Когда любопытство утихнет, вот тогда и можно думать, с кем дружить, а кого остерегаться.

— Справедливо, — серьезно кивнул Альбус. — Если вам интересны советы от стариков, вот вам мой: интерес не утихнет. Но и за любопытством может скрываться искреннее желание дружбы. Если не дать другим шанса узнать себя ближе, то шанс завести близких друзей пропадет. Я знаю, вы не считаете себя одинокими, но всем людям нужны приятели. Не только родственники.

Поттер-«младший» ничего не ответил. Дамблдор вздохнул, почесывая белоснежную бороду. Сложные дети.

— Мальчики, — голос стал более серьезным, и Том расслабился: наконец, они перешли к самой сути встречи. — Меня весьма беспокоит, что Гарри ни с кем не разговаривает. Это заметили все профессора. Гарри. Может быть, тебе нужна помощь?

Гарри посмотрел на брата. Затем подтянулся к его голове, прошептав:

— _Не будь монстром. Прошу._

Том ласково улыбнулся, мягко сжимая вспотевшую от волнения кисть «старшего».

— У него нет никаких проблем, помимо застенчивости, сэр. Его голосовые связки позволяют только шептать, поэтому отвечать на парах нет возможности. В школе всегда очень шумно, поэтому я обычно говорю за двоих. Нас все устраивает. Так было всегда.

— _Уродливый мерзкий лгун_ , — выдохнул Гарри, прижимаясь лицом к теплой шее родственника. — _Хочу твоей смерти_.

«Младший» успокаивающе погладил спину мальчика, обнимая его торс.

— _Прости_ , — внезапно добавил «старший», поморщившись. — _Не смерти. Но я ненавижу тебя._

Второй ребенок оставил заботливый поцелуй на гладкой бледной коже виска близнеца, принимая извинения.

— Я могу узнать, если это не секрет, что ты сказал своему брату, Гарри? — вопросительно улыбнулся Дамблдор, неформально присев на край своего стола. — Том?

— Что я мерзкий уродливый лгун, — рассмеялся Поттер, а его брат пораженно ахнул, не ожидая, что тот ответит правду. — Он ненавидит, когда я говорю о наших недостатках. Профессор Дамблдор, дело не в голосовых связках.

Гарри весь замер, полыхая робкой надеждой.

Директор же с интересом наклонил голову набок, ожидая продолжения.

— Вы можете подойти ближе, сэр? Это будет вам интересно.

У Тома уже имелся план и еще парочка в запасе. Он уже проштудировал ряд законов искомого характера в школьной библиотеке. И договариваться нужно было именно с опекуном. Дамблдор внушал странное доверие, надежность. На судах этот человек выглядел воином, а не улыбчивым стариком. И люди расступались перед ним, боялись. Том восхищался подобными людьми.

Директор приблизился к парням и не по-старчески сел рядом на корточки.

Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, ощущая очередной прилив горечи. Как уродец в цирке. Где все зрители хотят рассмотреть каждый дефект поближе, разузнать получше. Это причиняло боль. Но Том только что искупил все свои грехи разом. Директор — очень мудрый и умный, и он обязательно найдет язык, на котором разговаривал его подопечный. Переведет. «Младший» позволил «старшему» попросить о помощи. И Гарри не мог сделать ему больно в ответ.

Поэтому вместо просьб выдавил из себя тихое:

— _Том, спроси о наших родителях. Кем они были. Хотя бы фотографии._

Альбус медленно выпрямил спину, а со взгляда пропала смешинка.


	3. Странности, что заметны глазу

**Место** : Берег Озера  
 **Время** : Обеденное  
 **Возраст** : 11

Близнецы в тишине наслаждались прихваченной из кухни едой в свертках. Том наотрез отказался идти в Большой Зал, аргументируя это жирной нездоровой пищей с кучей приправ, что так любили все дети. Гарри молча качал головой, видя маниакальный взгляд брата в сторону переполошившихся их появлением домовых эльфов. Они действительно были в панике каждый раз, когда на горизонте появлялся Том Поттер.

— Итак, какие выводы мы можем сделать по прошествии этих трех недель? — задал вопрос «младший», отряхивая руки и мантию от крошек. — Гарри, ты первый.

Близнец поджал губы, начиная раздражаться. Ничего он не собирался говорить, что за глупости? Что за внезапная словоохотливость родственника? Все шло хорошо, это же было абсолютной очевидностью. Поттер-«старший» отвернулся в противоположную от братика сторону. Том тяжко вздохнул.

— Тогда я буду первым. Учителя благоволят нам, пусть одной из причин для них является якобы ущербность тела, мы можем задавать абсолютно любые вопросы, просить книги, просить дополнительные задания. От нас не отмахнутся. Идеальная выгода от нашего положения, я же говорил. Дамблдор тоже на нашей стороне, мадам Помфри помогает, сокурсники перестали постоянно глазеть. И это жуткое безголовое привидение... Преследует нас. 

— _Родители_.

Гарри напряг ноги, перехватывая управление нижней частью тела, чтобы сместить вес на правую руку для удобства — позвоночник уже неприятно ныл.

— Ах, да… — Том неопределенно покрутил руками в воздухе. — «Родители». Вот уж не знаю, что именно профессор Слагхорн мутил с нашей матерью, но это просто отвратительно. Уверен, они бегали на свидания. Или чего больше. Мы должны это использовать.

— _Не будь мерзким_.

— Гарри, он краснел как идиот, — поморщился близнец в раздражении на эти слюнявые истории о любви всех взрослых. — Не хочу знать бывших парочек отца. Вообще его знать не хочу, даже думать неприятно.

— _Дядюшки_ , — безэмоционально напомнил мальчик. 

Дамблдор рассказал, что трое друзей не подают признаков жизни, разыскивая пропавших Поттеров-старших. Сказал, что напишет им письма, ведь дети Лили и Джеймса живые и здоровые. Будто это хоть что-то меняет. 

— А толку от них.

Поттер-«младший» рассерженно замолчал. Будь им дело до своих драгоценных детей, то забрали бы от сумасшедших Дурслей. Нашли бы их. Ему было плевать на все клятвенные заверения директора, пусть ребенок и обожал составленный в голове красочно-мрачный образ Дамблдора. Это было слишком. Убеждать своих подопечных, что какие-то там Сириусы и Питеры дружили с родителями чуть ли не на уровне тайного братства. Мародеры! Как ущербно. А где они сейчас? Бросили. Забыли. Стерли из жизни. Том не позволит никаким надеждам прорастать в сердцах.

Новость о живых членах семьи тяжело по нему резанула. Буквально наизнанку вывернула так, что полдня тошнило.

«Том, ты очень похож на своего отца. Такое горячее сердце, не только внешность. Те же глаза, лицо, удивительное сходство. Не пойми неправильно слова старика, мой мальчик, я будто вижу молодого Джеймса Поттера во плоти, очень печально, что произошло то, что произошло. Я соберу все возможные имевшиеся фотографии родителей, это весьма для вас значимо.»

Ну уж нет. Никакие уловки не помогут избавиться от иступленной ненависти к родителям, что бросили детей. Из-за которых они провели практически всю жизнь в чулане под лестницей. Из-за отвратительной записки Лили своей сестре. Что бы там ни было, она захотела передать детей Дурслям. 

Они всегда были вместе и всегда были одиноки. И никто им не был больше нужен. Том убеждал себя в этом, но в то же время прекрасно понимал, как оба становятся зависимы от окружающих в Волшебном Мире. Это опасное неизведанное место, и детям обязательно нужны сопровождающие на таком пути.

— Я составил нам дальнейший план, пока ты спал, — пробормотал Том, вытаскивая из своей сумки исчирканный лист маггловской тетради.

\--------------------------

░Задания░

▒ Изучить окрестности Хогвартса ▒  
▒ Рассекретить ~~странности директора~~ недоговорки и взгляды, **важно** ▒  
▒ Узнать больше о языке, на котором мы умеем говорить, провести эксперименты (письмо, буквы, составить алфавит, _какие правила есть в этом языке?_ НУЖЕН ПОДОПЫТНЫЙ.) ▒  
▒ Палочка Гарри ▒  
▒ **Слизерин.** Узнать больше. ▒  
▒ Провести эксперименты над студентами в магии, предметы\живая плоть, еда — почему исключение из правил ▒ 

\--------------------------

«Старший» приподнял брови, прочитав последний пункт. Это еще что за фокусы?

— Наша учеба началась, — торжественно изрек красивый близнец, мрачным взглядом осматривая местность. — Я хочу получить максимальную пользу из всех наших возможностей. Мы особенные. И наши границы куда шире.

Гарри выглядел подавленным. Он предвидел, что все эти «эксперименты» будут обыкновенными гадостями над другими людьми, просто потому что Поттер-«младший» мог это делать. Мальчик не особо интересовался истинными причинами, но полагал, что многое крылось в желании мести. Или это была чистейшая вредность. Может быть, Том и правда стремился к безграничным знаниям, это вроде как даже впечатляющая цель, правильная. Однако отсутствие этих самых границ… Было тревожным фактом «изучения».

Со стороны озера раздался громкий мощный всплеск и под ошарашенными испуганными взглядами детей по воздуху просвистело гигантское щупальце, вновь ныряя в воду и орошая пространство озера брызгами холодных капель.

— Что это за блядина?.. — прошептал все еще порядком напуганный увиденным Том, сжимая в руке судорожно вытащенную палочку. — Какого…

Гарри поежился, желая немедленно оказаться в теплой гостиной своего нового факультета. О монстрах, существующих в Волшебном Мире, студенты и учителя уже успели многое рассказать.

— Это запас на черный день? — с задумчивым интересом полюбопытствовал у пустоты Том, приходя в себя. 

— _Речные деликатесы._

— Фу.

Поттер фыркнул над искривленным в отвращении личиком брата. Тот, упираясь ладошкой в дерево, с трудом поднялся на ноги. Гарри тронул чужое плечо, тихо прошептав:

— _Не причиняй вред другим._

Том почти сахарно улыбнулся:

— А как ты меня остановишь?

**Место** : Туалет для мальчиков  
 **Время** : Разобщенности  
 **Возраст** : 11

— Черт бы тебя побрал! Немедленно отдай мне контроль! — взбешенно кричал Том, пытаясь хвататься за стены туалета и подтягиваться дальше, чтобы выбраться наружу. — Что за игры! Хватит! Перестань! Дай мне выйти отсюда!

— _Нет._

— Я тебя ненавижу! — рычал ребенок, цепляясь за раковину. — Я расквашу твою рожу об пол!

Гарри с иступленным злорадством боролся с напряжением мышц ног, с впечатляющим успехом подчиняя нижние конечности и оставаясь на месте. Выждав подходящий момент и справив нужду, мальчик полностью взял под контроль каждую мышцу в ногах, не позволяя удивленному братику сдвинуться с места.

Они стояли в несчастном туалете уже четыре с лишним часа, пропустив целую пару.

Поначалу Том с насмешкой наблюдал за этой борьбой, вполне ожидая подобный выверт со стороны близнеца. Вот только они стояли в туалете уже целую вечность, и Поттер готов был рвать и метать от злости. Если верхняя часть тела «старшего» была слабой и болезненной, то общая — нижняя — для них была одинаково доступна и физически крепка. Мышцы прекрасно справлялись с нагрузкой, и Гарри с упоением не уступал в борьбе за власть.

— _Беспомощный?_ — прошелестел мальчик, обнимая руками туловище второго ребенка и стесняя его в движениях. — _Как бы не так._

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?! — прорычал тот, замерев. Если начнет вырываться из хватки, то сделает другому больно, и второй волшебник сильно пострадает. — Пусти, несносная тварь!

Том попытался еще раз дернуть левой ногой, напрягая мышцы бедер и живота, но их уже сводило судорогой от общих усилий.

— _Чтобы ты не делал гадостей. Ты гадкий и злобный_ , — с готовностью пробормотал Поттер, вжимаясь лицом в пышущую жаром шею братика. — _Мы простоим здесь целую ночь, пока ты не пообещаешь._

«Младший» громко обреченно заверещал во всю глотку, готовый взорваться от бешенства:

— Бляденыш!

— _Да._

**Место** : Парта на парах Трансфигурации  
 **Время** : За десять минут до конца  
 **Возраст** : 11

— Профессор, — Том вежливо поднял руку, и МакГонагалл кивнула ему. — У меня есть несколько очень важных вопросов.

— Слушаю вас, мистер Поттер.

Минерва чувствовала облегчение. Это был единственный ученик, кто вообще что-то спрашивал после фразы «Если вам что-либо непонятно, прошу задавать вопросы прямо сейчас, класс». Другие студенты побаивались строгого вида женщину-профессора, предпочитая обращаться к старшекурсникам с непонятными вещами. Первокурсники всегда были достаточно пугливыми.

— Зачем нам другие предметы в Хогвартсе, если мы можем пользоваться только трансфигурацией буквально постоянно, — серьезно сказал ребенок, покручивая в маленьких пальцах перо. — Мы можем создать деньги, мы можем трансфигурировать потоп или взрыв в воздух, мы можем превратить преграду в жидкость, создать любые нужные вещи, одежду, даже оружие. Вы превращали предмет в животное, а значит таким образом мы добудем травы для зелий. Я уверен, если со всем разобраться, возможно трансфигурировать луч заклинания в нечто менее опасное. Или создать щит.

— Отлично! — воодушевилась волшебница в возрасте и подошла к парте, где сидели Поттеры, заставив Гарри нервно сжаться под строгим пронизывающим взглядом. — Сейчас я трансфигурирую ваш учебник в великолепный стейк, а вы попробуете его съесть.

Том кивнул. Его опыта и знаний еще было недостаточно, чтобы творить такое сложное качественное волшебство.

Профессор МакГонагалл взмахнула палочкой, и темный учебник по ее предмету обернулся в кусок мяса на искусно проработанной тарелке. Поттер-«младший» склонился ниже, принюхиваясь. Запаха не было. Затем прикоснулся к жирной на вид поверхности стейка, подмечая, что на ощупь он ничем не отличается от самого настоящего. Комнатная температура. Гарри с интересом приблизился к трансфигурированной еде, не обращая внимания на стянувшийся к их парте детей — хаффлпаффцы обступили профессора и братьев, с горящими глазами ожидая разрешение вопроса.

— Прошу прощения, — женщина сделала изящный мах волшебной палочкой, и оба пера близнецов стали вилкой и ножом.

Том взял их в руки, чувствуя привычную тяжесть столовых приборов, и отрезал от стейка небольшой кусочек мяса, уверенно положив его в свой рот. Мальчик замер.

— _Все в порядке? Что там?_ — тут же взволнованно прошептал Гарри ему на ухо, перепугавшись вытянувшегося лица близнеца.

— Что это?.. — медленно произнес Поттер, пытаясь пережевывать «мясо».

— Материал Трансфигурации за шестой курс, — с гордостью пояснила МакГонагалл, обведя своих учеников цепким взглядом. — Без пяти курсов знаний по этому предмету вам сложно понять и десятой доли, что именно происходит в процессах превращения, но если описывать то, что мистер Поттер чувствует на своем языке одним словом — это «Муляж». Сохраняющий некоторые проценты свойств изначального предмета и итогового одновременно, и замещающего функции… В процентах это будет число пятьдесят. Том Поттер вполне может съесть и проглотить это мясо, и с ним ничего не случится, даже когда я обращу вспять свою трансфигурацию. Прошу прощения, юноша просто наестся бумаги.

Женщина повернула голову к одному из близнецов.

— Выплюньте, мистер Поттер, я починю вашу книгу.

Том молча подставил ладошку, сплевывая труху в виде кусочков еды и осторожно выкладывая ее обратно на тарелку. Профессор опять взмахнула палочкой, и на парте появилась искореженная перекрученная книга, будто ее комкал в руках могучий великан, вывернув каждый сантиметр бумаги наизнанку.

Гарри встревоженно приобнял торс братика, осматривая его лицо на предмет боли или страха. Но тот оставался впечатляюще спокойным.

— Если трансфигурированный предмет поврежден, изначальный будет подвержен изменениям куда в большей степени. Репаро. Еще вопросы?

**Место** : Кабинет директора  
 **Время** : Начало странностей  
 **Возраст** : 11

— Я не говорю на этом языке, — с серьезным спокойствием ответил директор Дамблдор, разглядывая расстроенное личико мальчика. — Но я знаю, что это за язык. Гарри, ты говоришь на Парселтанге. Это язык змей. Довольно редкий дар, уникальный.

— Уникальный, — шепотом повторил за стариком Том.

Тот перевел взгляд на второго ребенка, задерживаясь на его лице.

Гарри же нервно перебирал пальцами краешек мантии, не глядя ни на кого. Знал он прекрасно, что со змеями говорит. Том тоже умел, но близнецы не имели понятия, что это был совсем иной язык. Теперь все казалось глупым. Рептилии не могли говорить на английском, это абсурд!

— Дар, — продолжил Том, ухватившись за новую информацию, как клещ. — Поэтому он у нас с рождения?

«Редкий дар. Редкий. Дар. Уникальный, мы уникальные, таких больше нет, у нас редкий дар» — как мантра крутилось в голове у маленького мальчика.

— Но я сам учил братика говорить, думая, что это английский, — серьезно продолжил Поттер. — Я тоже говорю на... Парселтанге. Если бы этот «дар» был наследственным или передавался как-то… Как цвет глаз или кожи, то мне не пришлось бы учить. Гарри вообще не мог разговаривать, пока я не взялся за него. 

— А кто учил тебя самого речи? — с мягкостью поинтересовался директор. — Миссис Дурсль? Только она?

«Младший» кивнул. Дамблдор выглядел страшно заинтересованным и чрезмерно задумчивым.

— В роду Поттеров нет крови Салазара Слизерина. Именно он говорил на Парселтанге. Редкие волшебники знали этот язык с самого рождения.

— Вы встречали таких?

— Встречал, — односложно ответил Альбус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, и нам нужно разобраться с проблемой Гарри.

Мальчик дернулся, и Том сжал его ладошку пальцами, прекрасно понимая все, что думал болезненный близнец, каждую его реакцию. Он довольно агрессивно вскинулся:

— Что значит, «проблема»? У него нет никаких проблем!

Вместо возмущения или злости на бескультурье юнца, директор тепло понимающе улыбнулся.

— Я о его контакте с внешним миром, мой мальчик. Гарри, тебе необходимо общение с окружающими, необходимы дружественные связи, — старик рассеянно почесал длинную бороду. — Удивительные вещи творятся в этом году. Удивительные особенности человеческого мозга и волшебства, и мы никогда не добьемся безупречного понимания себя и мира вокруг. Однако… Я могу предложить довольно сложный, но крайне интересный способ приспособиться, пока я не отыщу выход из сложной ситуации с общением.

Поттер-«старший» неуверенно поднял голову, с надеждой посмотрев на своего опекуна. Дамблдор сверкнул льдинками глаз сквозь изящные очки-половинки:

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о языке жестов?

**Место** : Хогвартские коридоры  
 **Время** : Искупления  
 **Возраст** : 11

Том чувствовал панику в груди. Гарри — счастливую надежду. Дамблдор пообещал в скором времени достать самоучитель и вручить его своему подопечному. А значит у мальчика появится возможность взаимодействовать с внешним миром. И он сделает это.

Маггловские сиамские близнецы часто умирают при разделении. Или один из них становится калекой, особенно в таком случае, как у Поттеров. У них двоих есть общие внутренние органы, ноги, Том знал об этом все. 

Маги впервые встречают сиамских близнецов волшебников. Они никогда не лечили их и не делали операций. 

Если один из них умрет, то второму жить останется недолго. Если мертвую плоть не отрежут. Оставив в итоге кого-то из них в абсолютном одиночестве.

Том едва не захлебывался в подступающей панике, но молчал. Только на половине пути юнец остановил усилия мышц близнеца, перехватывая управление ногами — до этих самых пор мальчик не мог сдвинуться с места, и Гарри шел в гостиную сам. «Старший» вопросительно посмотрел на бледного братца. Том глубоко вздохнул и тихо произнес:

— Я не узнал ничего про наших родителей. Ты же попросил меня. Возвращаемся?

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся во весь рот и поспешно обнял мальчика, чувствуя свой ускоренный стук сердца. Он прошептал близнецу на ухо:

— _Да. Спасибо_. _Я люблю тебя, спасибо, спасибо._

**Место** : Кусты под окном  
 **Время** : Пошипеть на недругов  
 **Возраст** : 8

— _Мерзкий двухголовой кусок еды_ … _Немощь летучих мышей…_

— _Тупой шланг. Я не еда._

— _Не еда… Слишком большой… Не проглотить_ … _Хочу убить гадкого двуглавого монстра…_

— _Раздавлю яйца, если попытаешься._

— _Я сломаю тебе шею, пока ты спишь, если тронешь кладку_ … _Обе шеи_ …

— _Сделаю из тебя ремень._

— Заткни себя и своих гадюк, — прорычал Том, захлопнув учебник по математике. У него болела голова от беспрерывного свистящего шепота брата возле уха. — Ты мешаешь мне.

Змеи на земле повернули головы в сторону второго близнеца. Его они не понимали практически никогда. Том редко говорил с ними, предпочитая общаться исключительно с разумными существами. Вообще не видя смысла говорить с тварями, чей интерес ограничивался продолжением рода и поиском мышек в норках. Более того, змеи были исключительно вредными созданиями, что обожали сыпать оскорблениями и угрозами.

Конечно, тихий голосок близнеца Том обожал. Но не когда Гарри несколько часов подряд соревнуется с гадюками в оскорблениях, лишенных смысла и важности.

— _Вторая голова шумная_ , — со значением шепнул Поттер, вперив укоряющий взгляд в лицо мальчика. — _Задушу во сне_.

Змеи согласно зашипели в ответ свои гадливые низкие одобрения, а Том подобрал с земли крупный камень, собираясь размозжить голову каждой твари от злости.

**Место** : Гостиная Слизерина  
 **Время** : Решительных действий и войн  
 **Возраст** : 11

Том со скрытым интересом оглядывался по сторонам, сжимая теплую ладошку «старшего». Вокруг столпились слизеринцы, разглядывая вторженцев уже с явным любопытством. Старшекурсник, что и привел близнецов под своды змеиной гостиной, торжественно объявил:

— Эти двое говорят на Парселтанге с самого рождения. Поттер, покажи.

«Младший» чуть стиснул пальцы Гарри, и тот судорожно вздохнул, ощущая направленные на себя взгляды. Это было невыносимо. Это было бесконечно страшно и больно. И он не собирался удовлетворять чужое любопытство. Быть танцующей обезьянкой.

— Он остерегается чужаков, — спокойно сказал за него Том и прошипел самостоятельно: — _Гарри, хватит позориться. Мы вершим великое будущее, как и предрекала Распределяющая Шляпа. Она говорила о факультете Слизерин. Я не отступлюсь только потому, что поступил на Хаффлпафф._

Стоящие полукругом студенты ахнули от изумления.

— Что ты сказал сейчас?

Но Том лишь загадочно улыбнулся, промолчав, чем только распалил интерес к своей персоне сильнее.

Поттер-«старший» желал провалиться на месте.

— Почему вы не на нашем факультете? — с возмущением спросил кто-то из взрослых парней, со значением переглянувшись с кем-то из своих друзей. Большинство старшекурсников сохраняло какое-то странное таинственное молчание, наполненное торжеством. — Мы должны попросить директора распределить вас заново. Это возмутительно! Вы потомки Салазара Слизерина.

— _Мы не потомки_ , — прошептал Гарри. — _Хватит врать им_.

Том улыбнулся.

— Верно, Гарри. Мы ничего никому не должны. И выдавать тайну не собирались. Мой брат возмущен вашими действиями.

«Такой лжец, такой ужасный лжец», — подумал Гарри с тоской.

Том нарочно заговорил на змеином рядом со слизеринцами. Все подстроил. Только не понятно с каким умыслом. Что с того, что мальчики умеют говорить со змеями? Поттер не видел никакого преимущества. Кроме ползучих гадов и братика, он вообще больше ни с кем заговорить не мог. Абсолютное одиночество. И это одиночество было под прицелом десятков взглядов, любопытных и выжидающих непонятно чего. Гарри ощущал себя беззащитным перед посторонним присутствием.

Задерживаться в чужой гостиной Том не стал, сославшись на дела. На самом деле у братьев был свободный вечер, и Гарри мысленно порицал родственника за эту созданную им самим важность. Хотелось спрятаться немедленно, и Поттер не стал начинать ссору.

Но ссору начал вовсе не он. И даже не Том, как можно было от него ожидать.

Близнецы в плотной компании мрачных старшекурсников вышли из подземелий. И, к сожалению, натолкнулись на группу старшекурсников Гриффиндора, что пытались выследить несчастного хаффлпаффца, которого несколько минут назад куда-то увела змеиная братия.

Взгляды недругов пересеклись, и началась незамедлительная драка.

**Место** : Школьные коридоры  
 **Время** : Наступления  
 **Возраст** : 11

Гриффиндорцы со всей своей душевной порывистостью и жаждой надрать любому встречному зад, взялись защищать близнецов от слизеринцев, даже не пытаясь выяснить, чего именно недруги хотели от первокурсников. К ужасу Поттеров, грязной нечестной драки хотел каждый присутствующий волшебник без исключений. Они не желали участвовать в каких-то тупых баталиях, отступая в сторонку, однако ни слизеринцам, ни гриффиндорцам не было интересно мнение близнецов. Первые собирались стоять на смерть за честь новоприобретенного потомка самого Слизерина, вторые умереть за жизнь бедняжки первокурсника, над котором издеваются враги.

Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Почтибезголовый Ник своими подбадриваниями и выкриками только подливал масло в огонь. Прилетевший на шум Пивз начал скидывать на головы дерущихся всякий мусор.

— _Я тебя ненавижу_ , — прошептал Гарри, мягко щипая руку братика.

— Я обожаю это место, — в ответ пробормотал впечатленный Том, уклоняясь от вспышки шального проклятия над головой.

После того случая наступили дни бесконечной дележки, где каждый из двух враждующих факультетов хотел «заполучить себе» удивительное создание. Никто не мог сказать точно для чего именно, но радость-то какая, _поразительно_. И если Гарри подобные маневры чужаков пугали, Том открыто забавлялся. Это на самом деле выглядело весело, пока стоишь в сторонке и мирно смотришь без непосредственного участия. В жизни детей особо не было развлечений. Хогвартс был поразительным местом.

**Место** : Чулан под лестницей  
 **Время** : Позднее  
 **Возраст** : 4

— Это «солнце». «Солнце», повтори. «Солн-це», — Том указал маленьким пальчиком на страницу в потрепанной книге.

Второй мальчик повернул голову к близнецу и ослепительно улыбнулся, похоже, не понимая абсолютно ничего.

Поттер мечтал покалечить это лицо, выдавить это глупое счастливое выражение. Он застрял в этом чулане с книгой, хотя мог попытаться пробраться в гостиную к телевизору или на кухню к холодильнику. А быть может… В комнату Дадли к игрушкам.

Второму мальчику Том не дал бы ни одной игрушки. За то, что этот слабый хлипкий уродец существует, дышит рядом, улыбается своим кривым ртом ему. Том мечтал, чтобы это существо подохло, исчезло, ушло как можно скорее. Обуза. Мешается. Том ненавидел его присутствие каждым атомом своего крохотного сердечка.

**Место** : Чулан под лестницей  
 **Время** : Кошмаров  
 **Возраст** : 6

— Гарри, время повторить таблицу сложения и вычитания, — мальчик ласково погладил горячую гладкую голову близнеца, будя его. — Просыпайся, стало светло.

Солнце было в нужном положении, и проникало своими лучами в щель двери чулана наиболее сильно. Если расположиться прямо под дверью на полу, можно было заниматься математикой пару часов.

Второй ребенок почти сразу раскрыл мутноватые из-за болезни глазки, цепляясь за руку брата. Том улыбнулся, ткнув лицом ему в пылающую жаром щеку, чтобы Гарри эту улыбку почувствовал кожей.

— _Не получается_ , — прохрипел близнец, пытаясь подтянуть торс к ногам. Мышцы болели, а каждую кость ломило от затяжной простуды. — _Том, никак_.

Мальчик огорченно посмотрел на полоску света на полу, не зная, что делать. Гарри болел уже почти две недели, все чаще отказываясь от еды. Том понятия не имел, что делать. Сердце ныло от собственной беспомощности, от незнания происходящего, от невозможности оказать помощь любимому родственнику.

Уже почти полтора года Гарри Поттер имеет собственное имя, торжественно врученное братиком, откликается на него. Учился болезненный близнец с громадным трудом. Легче не стало. Хотя ненависти убавилось, и Том мог жить без тяжелого груза в душе. Вот только беспомощным он ощущал себя сам, слишком часто для маленького ребенка, кем являлся, теряя веру в себя и свои силы. А теперь Гарри мучился, не вставая с матраса и не проявляя интереса к жизни.

— Сколько будет восемь плюс одиннадцать? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Том, чувствуя как его начинает трясти.

— _Я не знаю_.

— Шесть минус два?

— _Не знаю_.

— Гарри, один плюс один?

Близнец прикрыл горевшие огнем тяжелые веки, тихо выдыхая:

— _Мне все равно_.

**Место** : Чулан под лестницей  
 **Время** : Ночное  
 **Возраст** : 8

— _Сука. Гомосек. Блядский выродок. Мудак_.

Гарри в священном восторге выдохнул, перечислив все известные ему ругательства, и Том одобрительно закивал головой, предвкушающе потерев ладони. Поттер-«младший» прошептал:

— Подзаборная грязь. Блядище. Мразь. Офисный планктон.

Близнецы мерзко одурело захихикали, зажав ладошками рты и прислушиваясь к ночной тишине дома вокруг.

— _Планктон_ , — уродливый близнец простонал от удовольствия, чувствуя себя как никогда взрослым и крутым. — _Я скажу это Дадли. Завтра._

Том в таком же восторге улыбнулся во весь рот, ощущая немыслимый прилив радости от чего-то запретного, тайного, взрослого, от приобщенности к нему.

**Место** : Чулан под лестницей  
 **Время** : Ужасного характера «старшего» брата  
 **Возраст** : 9

— _Ненавижу тебя_ , — прошептал Гарри со всей возможной злостью, глядя на молчаливого близнеца с настоящей ненавистью в опухших красных глазах. — _Хочу чтобы тебя никогда не существовало._

— Я забочусь о тебе, — скупо откликнулся Поттер, перебинтовывая руки родственнику. Тот не сопротивлялся, понимая, что куда слабее здорового братика. — Я тоже много чего хочу. Хочу новые книги. Хочу, чтобы ты поумнел. Хочу, чтобы мы поехали к морю. Хочу пойти в школу. Никто мои «хочу» не исполняет.

— _Оставь меня в покое. Отвернись и никогда не поворачивайся_.

— С радостью, когда закончу. Гарри, к телевизору мы больше не пойдем.

Мальчик даже отдаленно подумать не мог, что его брат, любимый брат-близняшка всерьез попытается с собой покончить. Узнав о подобных ужасах из взрослой телепередачи, которую они тайком смотрели в гостиной. Повезло, что уловил странную активность близнеца и проснулся, успел пережать раны, остановить кровотечение и спрятать отвратительные красные полосы распахнутой плоти под выкраденными в ванной бинтами. Поттер-«старший» хныкал все это время не переставая, испугавшись количества вытекающей темной крови, но и не предпринимая попыток разбудить Тома и попросить помощи.

Проснувшись самостоятельно и увидев залитый кровью матрас, Том беззвучно расплакался, на долгие мгновения потеряв способность двигаться. Гарри не перерезал вены, не сумел — не знал как. Но крови было столько, что все душное пространство чулана пропахло железом и солью.

— Сегодня наш день рождения, — безразличным голосом продолжил Том, действительно отворачиваясь в другую сторону, смахивая со щек влагу. — Спасибо за подарок.

Гарри тоже отвернулся, глотая слезы в полной тишине.

**Место** : Под солнечным светом и чистым голубым небом  
 **Время** : Испытаний  
 **Возраст** : 11

Удивительно, что им вообще позволили пойти вместе со всеми. Том считал квиддич крайне опасным для сиамских близнецов спортом, но вот Гарри пылал предвкушением и скрытым восторгом. Оказавшись на улице вместе с другими взбудораженными хаффлпаффцами, братья встали возле своих метел.

— _Вверх_ , — шепнул Поттер-«старший», держа руку над древком.

Та крутанулась на месте, но не подчинилась требованию. Гарри огорченно посмотрел на «младшего», который вообще не собирался участвовать в травмоопасном спорте. Вздохнув, мальчик сдался несчастным карим глазкам родственника.

— Вверх, — повторил Том, и метла в ту же секунду оказалась в его протянутой руке.

— Мистер Поттер, отлично! Второй Поттер, увереннее! Хватит жевать сопли, заставь ее подчиняться!

Гарри кивнул, воодушевленно вернув руку на место и громко шипя:

— _Вверх!_

Метла осталась лежать на земле.

**Место** : Кровать спальни мальчиков  
 **Время** : Утро выходного дня  
 **Возраст** : 11

— Гарри? Ты уже не спишь? — сонно пробормотал Том, чуть скрутив корпус своего тела и обвивая худого братика обеими руками, прижимаясь головой к его щеке. — Сегодня выходной.

— _Знаю. Я пытаюсь учить язык жестов_ , — мальчик кивнул на маггловскую книгу в своих руках с подробными картинками слов и движений рук.

«Младший» удивленно скосил взгляд на книгу. Похоже, ее принесли, когда они спали?.. Конечно, Дамблдор. 

Затем с подозрением перевел взгляд на лицо родственника, кривя губы в раздражении. Припухшие глаза с темными неприглядными тенями усталости под налитыми кровью глазами, синяк на переносице от долгого ношения очков, количество перевернутых страниц тоже говорило однозначно.

— Ты не ложился спать. Сколько жестов выучил? Какие слова? Всю ночь просидел над книгой?

Гарри промолчал, не видя смысла подтверждать очевидное.

Том учился гораздо быстрее своего болезненного близнеца. А «старший» тоже хотел иметь возможность задавать вопросы на парах, разговаривать с другими детьми, попросить взрослых о помощи, взаимодействовать с внешним миром, как человек. Том обязательно бы попытался обучить родственника сам, а Гарри не мог позволить ему отставать от программы. Быть обузой. Вредить.

— Я сам научу тебя, так будет быстрее, — подтвердил опаску мальчика Том, пытаясь вырвать из рук ребенка тяжелую книгу. — Дай сюда. Дай!

Поттер с силой поджал губы, когда учебник все же отняли из более слабых пальцев и откинули на тумбочку с другой стороны широкой кровати. Обида вновь обожгла нутро, но ребенок остался молчалив, медленно положив опустевшие руки себе на грудную клетку. Том навис над братом, взглядом показывая, как недоволен бессонной ночью и самоуправством.

— А теперь мне придется пролежать здесь несколько часов, дожидаясь, пока ты не выспишься, — с досадой сказал он, расцепляя переплетенные пальчики близнеца и сжимая его расслабленные пустые ладони. Дальше он пытался говорить спокойно и по возможности убедительно. — Послушай. Тебе совсем не обязательно говорить с остальными. Ты же не хочешь. Я могу быть твоим ртом, я могу все сделать за тебя. Ты ведь это знаешь? Как ты станешь общаться, если будут заняты руки? Кто в школе вообще язык жестов понимает? Даже если твои друзья выучат его для тебя, другим людям будет все равно. Не забивай голову ненужными вещами, прошу. Ты с таким громадным трудом заставил то перышко подняться в воздух. Я все сделаю, пожалуйста.

— _Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я говорил с другими_ , — выдавил из себя Гарри, ощущая, как уставшие глаза начало щипать от острой горечи. — _Я не верю тебе. Ты предашь меня опять._

Том болезненно искривил лицо. Слова мальчика сильно ударили по сжавшемуся сердцу.

— Ты тоже предаешь меня, когда пытаешься исчезнуть. Я тоже просил тебя передумать. Почему твои просьбы важны, а мои нет? Почему твое желание более важно, чем мое, Гарри? Чем я хуже?

«Старший» отвернулся от «младшего», прикусив губу. По щекам покатились горячие слезы.

Красивый близнец опустил голову вниз, прижавшись лбом к горлу юноши. Его тоже потряхивало. Потому что у Гарри появилась реальная возможность высказать свои желания кому-то постороннему. Потому что он мог сломать всю их жизнь одной простой фразой. Все разрушалось, приближая немыслимый в своей трагичности момент «отрезания». Ребенок боялся этого иррациональным жутким ужасом куда больше, чем чего-либо другого. Дело даже не в самом Гарри, не в возможности гибели, не в том, что они потеряют эту уникальность, близость, верность — мальчик банально не мог перенести саму мысль, что часть организма просто вырежут, отрежут, мыслящую часть, живую, настоящего человека, которому Том дал имя, которого выходил, воспитал, обучил, сделал этого человека из безвольной амебы.

Все детские переживания вывелись на поверхность, перекручивая сознание, вырывая эмоции паники, защитной злости и животного страха. Он не мог даже на секунду представить пустоту на месте братика. Что навеки станет калекой без одной из самых важных частей тела. Что в один день повернет голову направо, а Гарри там не будет. При любой мысли о подобном кошмаре не хватало воздуха.

— Я сам научу тебя, — тихо сказал Том, пережив момент паники и немного успокоившись. — Но не всем словам, только тем, что Я выберу, пожалуйста. И мы познакомим тебя с кем-нибудь сегодня же, когда немного отдохнешь. С кем угодно, с кем попросишь. Пожалуйста.

Гарри с трудом вырвал руки из горячих ладоней «младшего» и накрыл ими лицо, сотрясаясь от рыданий.

**Место** : Для важных разговоров  
 **Время** : Для важных вещей  
 **Возраст** : 11

— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что встречал кого-то, кто говорит на Парселтанге, — прямо сказал Том одному из старшекурсников. — Кто еще может?

Студенты переглянулись.

— Поттер, мы не знаем, о ком шла речь, — натянуто улыбнулась девушка, стоявшая рядом с другими слизеринцами. — Об этой тайне обычно не распространяются. О Парселтанге, — добавила она.

— Но к завтрашнему дню о ней будет знать весь Хогвартс, — неодобрительно покачал головой парень, отступая в сторону. — Пусть думают, мы вас прокляли. 

— Какая глупость, — округлил глаза «младший», злясь на витавший в воздухе ореол тайны. — Я хочу знать.

— Подрасти для начала, — отмахнулся староста. — Вот тогда и поговорим.


	4. Полные впечатлений

**Место** : В метре от земли  
**Время** : Преодоления трудностей  
**Возраст** : 11

— Ты же сам этого хотел, — пробормотал себе под нос Том, сжимая левую руку на древке метлы, а второй прижимая тело брата к себе. — Нам предлагали отказаться от занятий полетами.

Гарри подташнивало от страха. Он держался правой рукой за тонкую деревяшку, которая по идее должна удержать их двоих высоко в воздухе. Профессор махнула рукой на все расспросы «младшего» — метла рассчитана на вес взрослого крепкого мужчины, и сиамских близнецов выдержит без труда, разве что баланс удерживать нужно. У Поттеров было все великолепно с равновесием, но это на земле. А тут — полеты. Гарри был гораздо легче Тома, и это было проблемным.

— Мы не будем подниматься высоко, — мальчик предупреждающе стиснул пальцы на ребрах близнеца. — Только крепче держись.

Поттер-«старший» судорожно кивнул, и их ноги плавно оторвались от земли. Кажется, он немного поспешил, дав свое согласие на подобные эксперименты. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, а ладони мерзко вспотели от волнения, скользя по гладкому древку. Казалось, он был напряжен настолько, что превратился в камень.

Затем случилось то, что должно было случиться — оба ребенка свалились с метлы. Том обреченно выругался, придерживая второго мальчика, который внезапно начал тихо смеяться — какой дурдом, летать на метлах, кто такое вообще придумал?

— _Тетушка была права_ , — продолжал едва слышно веселиться Гарри, болезненно потирая плечо, которым стукнулся о брата. — _Сатанизм — котлы, метлы, кошки_.

— Если бы ты не дергался, все бы получилось, — безо всякой злости пожурил его Поттер. — Дай мне самому управлять ногами, это не может быть двое сразу. Давай, как со всем остальным: либо ты, либо я.

«Старший» хмыкнул и кивнул головой. Вновь оседлав метлу для квиддича, они поднялись в воздух.

**Место** : Укромный закуток второго этажа замка  
**Время** : Перерыв на обед  
**Возраст** : 11

— Смотри, это значит «помощь», — Том повторил руками то, что было нарисовано в обучающей книге. — Самое главное. Первое, что ты должен выучить.

Гарри, подумав, медленно провел ладонью возле щеки. Его близнец недоуменно вскинул брови — братец показывал совершенно другое. Что за черт?

— Что это?

«Старший» отвернулся.

Переборов раздражение, Поттер принялся листать книгу, разглядывая нарисованные там жесты. Догадка, где искать, пришла достаточно быстро. Открыв содержание, мальчик наткнулся на раздел с ругательствами. И Дамблдор разрешил им такое? Удивительный старикан. Пожалуй, Тому не было нужды выискивать расшифровку слова, он догадывался, как его назвал Гарри. Натолкнувшись на знакомый жест, ребенок скривил красивое личико от второй волны злости.

— Если ты хочешь с кем-то говорить, тебе придется учиться, — с давлением произнес Том, разворачивая голову мальчика в свою сторону. Тот выглядел взбешенным и расстроенным одновременно, а глаза были все еще опухшими от недавних слез. Поттер-«младший» запнулся, а градус гнева убавился. — Пожалуйста. Мы справимся, просто тебе нужно понять.

Гарри отстранился от хватки, повторяя плавный жест ладонью:

«Шлюха»

— Хватит, — Поттер глубоко вздохнул. — Давай забудем все ссоры, ладно? Только сегодня. Просто займемся обучением. Покажи мне «помощь».

«Шлюха»

Гарри теперь чувствовал свое удовольствие от происходящего. Злорадное веселье. Маленькая месть на поражающее ощущение беспомощности, зависимости, одиночества. Словно он был на необитаемом острове или в центре толпы людей с намертво зашитым ртом, и каждый ждал от него ответов, требовал, тряс за плечи, но мальчик мог только беспомощно мычать. А теперь, когда ему протянули руку помощи, родной братик оттолкнул ее в сторону. Поттер явственно ощущал свою ненависть к «младшему».

— _Я знаю подходящий жест, тебя определяющий_ , — прошелестел Гарри с жаждой расправы.

Он с силой шлепнул ладонью по щеке удивленного ребенка и вновь отвернулся в другую сторону.

**Место** : Жилище Альбуса Дамблдора  
**Время** : Чудес  
**Возраст** : 11

— Будет сложновато адаптироваться в первое время, — почесал крючковатый нос директор. — И мы поменяем многие вещи, коли вы того захотите.

— Мы захотим, — настороженно согласился Том, сжимая хрупкую кисть братика.

— _Не будь вредным. Это неправильно_ , — прошипел Гарри, хмурясь. — _У нас был лишь чулан_.

— Гарри? — Альбус вопросительно улыбнулся.

— Он тоже мечтает перестроить нашу новую комнату, как сам захочет, — твердо ответил Том. — И мы любим уединение.

«Старший» расстроенно отвернулся в другую сторону. Дамблдор на пару мгновений свел кустистые брови к переносице, но комментировать не стал.

Единственное, что Том упустил при своих маленьких предательствах — его маневры могут разгадать другие люди. Поттер был уверен в своих способностях — никто не увидел его хитростей за весь год первого курса.

Едва дети зашли вслед за стариком за порог невзрачной маггловской квартиры в Лондоне, как им в лицо сыпанул самый настоящий снег. Мальчики ахнули от неожиданности, в испуге и шоке разглядывая громадную залу, которую уже вовсю засыпало метелью. Потолка не было — сверху над волшебниками нависало серое мрачное небо.

Альбус рассмеялся, довольный эффектом, и наложил несколько чар на себя и своих подопечных, укрывая всех теплом и куполом. Он пояснил:

— Вообще-то я надеялся, что «снег» будет сухим и теплым, но немного недооценил силы. Ах, возраст, возраст… К сожалению, вместе с сезонными ценностями шли и бураны. Или к радости? Мебель промокает, — старик хмыкнул. — А вот русским волшебникам нравится Зимний Зал, и я оставил все как есть.

— _Вау!_ — с искренним детским восторгом прошептал Гарри, глядя во все глаза на маленькие снежинки, парящие в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

— Он радуется, — так же тихо произнес Том, щеки которого слегка покраснели от возбуждения — этот дом был прекрасным. — Как красиво.

— Полагаю, на сей раз ты сказал правду? — мягким голосом переспросил Дамблдор, и его пронизывающий взгляд оставался теплым. — Очень прошу, Том, больше не используй неспособность своего брата говорить на английском в своих целях. Это ранит его.

«Младший» смутился такого прямого взгляда и отвернулся в другую сторону, мрачнея. Он не понимал, как старик распознал ложь. Гарри же поспешно махнул руками:

«Простите» «Все в порядке»

Первым делом Дамблдор повел детей по дому, показывая все комнаты и немного объясняя их особенности. За второй дверью оказалась летняя поляна, посреди которой стояла кровать. Над головой блестело чистое звездное небо, мерно стрекотали сверчки, тихо шуршали крыльями ночные птицы. Пахло травой, дикими цветами и ягодой.

— Комната отдыха, когда мысли в кулак сжимаются, — сказал директор Хогвартса, садясь прямо на голую землю, приминая полевые цветы. — Обычно я запираю сюда буйных гостей, которым не понравился мой стиль речи. Удивительно, как часто некоторые волшебники пытаются меня убить за это. Но иногда здесь полезно посидеть и мне, ведь я тоже бываю в гневе. Очень не советую повторять за полоумным старичком, неприятное чувство!

Том перехватил управление телом и медленно сел на корточки, трогая теплую землю и чуть острую по краям зеленую траву. Выглядят как настоящие. Гарри неверяще коснулся маленькой ромашки, восхищенно распахнув глаза.

— У вас часто бывают гости? — неопределенным тоном спросил «младший», поднимаясь на ноги и комкая в пальцах сорванную травинку. — Кто?

— Часто, с этим ничего не поделаешь, но можно спрятаться здесь, — старик всплеснул руками, указывая на комнату-поляну. — Я знаю парочку чудных кустов неподалеку. Только предварительно проверьте их на наличие других гостей. Или меня.

Гарри весело открыто рассмеялся.

**Место** : Не имеет значения  
**Время** : Когда ничего не в порядке  
**Возраст** : 11

— _Хорошо_ , — с мучительным чувством разломанной гордости, наконец, согласился мальчик через месяц глухого молчания и высокой стены между ним и другими детьми, в то время, как Том беспрепятственно со всеми общался. — _Прости меня. Я хочу научиться_.

«Младший» вздохнул с облегчением, обнимая близняшку и целуя его в лоб.

— Я выучил все нужные тебе жесты, — Том ласково потрепал бледную щеку братика. — И даже некоторые ругательства. За каждый десяток, что ты запомнил, я буду учить тебя ругательству. Нравится?

Гарри безразлично пожал плечами. Но это было лучше, чем ничего.

Учить язык жестов было достаточно тяжело. Руки плохо слушались, и некоторые движения были для них физически болезненными, неприятными. Первыми жестами были слова приветствия, прощания, извинения, вопросов о помощи. Дальше Том с терпеливым упорством снова и снова повторял сцепку жестов о плохом самочувствии, какой-либо травме или трагедии. И позаботился о том, чтобы братик не смог задать даже наводящих вопросов о разделении, операции или разрыве. О нижней части тела, о ногах. Конечно, он все еще мог кивнуть головой на один из прямых вопросов… Что с этим делать Том еще не знал в силу возраста.

Каждый день студент Хаффлпаффа заставлял родственника повторять выученные жесты и немного разговаривать, хотя бы пытаться. Из-за ограниченности выражений выходило странно, топорно и неловко. Но Том был абсолютно уверен, что это идеальное решение — какая разница, если посторонний, знающий язык глухонемых, не поймет, что нужна помощь?

Через пару месяцев Гарри впал в глубокое уныние от простого осознания: теперь он практически всегда молчал. «Младший» желал, чтобы он общался по большей части только руками для привычки и запоминания, и это выбивало из-под ног почву. Гарри начал подозревать, что Том хочет вовсе не изучения нового языка, а тишины возле себя. Чтобы Поттер-«старший» замолчал навсегда.

Заметив состояние братика, Том растревоженно потащил их в Больничное Крыло, перепугавшись, что второго ребенка отравили или прокляли. Мадам Помфри выписала ему какие-то витамины зельем, но легче Поттеру не стало.

— Тебе больше не хочется изучать жесты? — осторожно спросил тогда Том, пытаясь поймать отстраненный взгляд близнеца. — Мне прекратить?

«Нет» «Все в порядке»

— Словами.

— _А в чем смысл?_ — тихо спросил Гарри, смотря куда-то в пол. — _Больше нет нужды._

**Место** : Коридоры Хогвартса  
**Время** : 17:45  
**Возраст** : 13

Том незаметно оглянулся по сторонам и быстро укрылся за другой аркой, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла. Гарри хмуро зыркал на братца, борясь с потребностью влепить ему оплеуху за новые неприятности. Вот уже несколько дней он вздумал следить за их профессором, не желая делиться по каким причинам и с какой именно целью. Но весь вид «младшего» был настороженно-угрюмым, и «старший» не предвидел ни капли хорошего.

Дурной нрав родственника стал совершенно невыносимым к третьему курсу, и Гарри с ним абсолютно не справлялся. Чего бы не сказал мальчику, тот все воспринимал в штыки, агрессивно огрызаясь или напыщенно отворачиваясь в другую сторону. И это было даже довольно забавно, потому что на людях Том вел себя как послушный примерный мальчик, одаривая всех своим дружелюбием и благосклонной улыбкой.

И Гарри закатил бы крупный скандал, веди себя брат так на постоянной основе. Но тот, будто опомнившись, каждый чертов раз горячо извинялся, лез обниматься и разговаривал по пол ночи, мешая спать. Ужасно переменчивое настроение и неадекватные реакции, это просто выводило из себя. Более того — Том чаще уходил в себя, не делясь мыслями и переживаниями.

Нашел себе несколько врагов, которым время от времени устраивал неприятные гадости. И никто не мог подумать на красивого умного мальчика, от чего Гарри невольно восхищался актерским мастерством родственника. Но теперь он зачем-то преследовал МакГонагалл, отслеживая ее перемещения по замку. До этого засыпал преподавательницу сложными каверзными вопросами, словно пытался подловить ту на незнании Трансфигурации. Поттер-«старший» удивлялся ее титаническому терпению. Ведьма сухим ровным тоном отвечала на все расспросы и даже никогда не пыталась остановить этот поток. Том, кажется, злился все больше.

— Упустили, — шепотом разругался хаффлпаффец, когда, вынырнув из-за очередного угла, не обнаружил удаляющийся силуэт МакГонагалл. — Блять.

— _Я могу спросить?_ — мягко прошипел Гарри, коснувшись напряженного плеча родственника.

Том дернул им, огрызаясь:

— Не твоего ума дела.

**Место** : Теплицы  
**Время** : Безумных решений  
**Возраст** : 13

— _Это точно лишнее!_ — отчаянно шептал мальчик, пытаясь помешать Поттеру-«младшему» попасть в теплицы. — _Нас поймают, накажут! Ты чего задумал?_

Однако Том упорно двигался вперед, за несколько лет практики прекрасно научившись блокировать чужой контроль над ногами. Пробравшись внутрь, он воровато осмотрелся и, подмечая силуэт знакомого растения, с уверенностью китобойного судна двинулся к нему. Нависнув над лениво шевелящим клычками кустом, он придирчиво изучил стебли и фиолетовые листочки, чтобы быть уверенным в нужных его сроку созревания свойствах. Да, это растение идеально подходило.

Аккуратно подрезав пару веток с агрессивно скалящимися бутонами цвета фуксии, Том сунул добычу в сумку, едва не оставив в челюстях травяного монстра пальцы. Гарри застонал от расстройства и досады: близнец был совершенно неуправляемым!

— _Если ты навредишь профессору, нас исключат_ , — перешел на яростный шепот прямо в ухо мальчик. Он скривился, когда брат никак не отреагировал. — _Если тебя исключат, у меня не будет шанса учиться в школе до семнадцати лет. Прошу._

— Заткнись! — моментально взъярился Поттер и направился к выходу, придерживая сумку. — Хватит лезть в мою жизнь. Я знаю, что делаю.

**Место** : Столкновения  
**Время** : После отбоя  
**Возраст** : 13

Как оказалось, Том понятия не имел, что творил. Его действия напоминали мчавшийся на полный скорости тяжеловесный поезд, что сносил лбом все препятствия, пока в скалу не врежется, переломавшись. И братца следом утянув. Потому что прямо на входе в теплицы детей за руку поймал сам Альбус Дамблдор. Мальчики одинаково побледнели, не предпринимая попыток сбежать или как-то объясниться. Директор обвел строгим взглядом юных воров и с насмешливым укором произнес:

— Так вот, в чем дело. Профессор МакГонагалл была права.

— В чем это? — вспыльчиво ответил Том, сжимая кулаки. Почувствовав теплые пальцы брата на своем запястье, он рыкнул в его сторону: — Не лезь.

Дамблдор показательно печально вздохнул, покручивая в длинных пальцах прядь своей великолепной бороды.

— Я бы не советовал подкидывать этот прекрасный Кантус в личный кабинет твоего преподавателя Трансфигурации, мой мальчик, и каждый семикурсник знает, что вместо пения этот пройдоха предпочтет пожрать все вокруг себя, — Альбус указал изящной рукой куда-то в сторону. — Но неподалеку есть прекрасная поляна, чтобы собрать для профессора МакГонагалл более достойный букет цветов. Уверяю, женщины на самом деле ценят простые знаки внимания.

Гарри неприлично приоткрыл рот.

— _Да быть того не может._

— Я не… Это вовсе не… — Том оглушенно подбирал слова, сотрясаясь от неясных эмоций вспоротых тайн. На щеках пестрел густой бордовый румянец. — Не ваше дело! _Старое назойливое блядище! Гадкий пердун!_

— Боюсь, это было какое-то неприличное ругательство, — весело подвел итоги «пердун», поправляя на носу очки. — Очень жаль, что я не успел их выучить. Первая влюбленность всегда так волнительна, так пылка. Однако некоторые знаки внимания лучше держать при себе. Поэтому попрошу вернуть украденное на место, _Том_.

Поджав губы и злясь на так невовремя появившегося опекуна, Поттер вытащил кусачие цветки из сумки, протягивая их директору. Тот завернул растение в плотную ткань, пропитанную каким-то темным соком, и агрессивные бутончики притихли.

— _Проси прощения перед женщиной_ , — мягко продолжил Альбус низким свистящим шипением. — Доброй ночи, и… Минус десять баллов с Хаффлпаффа за прогулки после отбоя. Не попадайтесь в следующий раз.

**Место** : Глупцов и умников  
**Время** : Первых подростковых страстей  
**Возраст** : 13

— _Ты влюбился в профессора МакГонагалл?_.. — в который раз повторял Гарри, с любопытством глядя на хмурое лицо близнеца. — _И это ты скрывал?_

Том ничего не ответил, рассерженно взбивая подушку, показывая свои намерения молчком лечь спать безо всяких объяснений. Расспросы брата его чудовищно сердили, приводили в смятение — как о таком вообще можно кому-то говорить?! Это максимально личное. И уж точно не то, о чем должен знать опекун.

— _Почему?_

— С каких херов я должен отвечать? Я же сказал: не твое дело. Все, не хочу ни с кем разговаривать.

Они легли на кровать, одинаково глядя в пространство перед собой. Гарри чувствовал легкую обиду — раньше Том никогда не имел секретов, тем более таких важных. Злость вся мгновенно улетучилась, и не было никакого желания посмеяться над глупыми переживаниями подростка, в конце концов, именно этого Том и боялся. Гарри так думал. Мальчик вообще не представлял их отношения с кем-либо, это… Просто ужасно для сердца второго родственника или возлюбленной. Постоянное присутствие близнеца не позволит любым отношениям продолжаться долго. А отношения с преподавателем?..

В мыслях всплыло строгое лицо Минервы МакГонагалл. Вот уж совсем неудачная кандидатура.

Но Гарри понимал, почему именно она. Том тянулся к знаниям, тянулся к силе, и профессор Трансфигурации никогда не относилась к братику как к глупому ребенку, не отсылала прочь, когда надоедал с вопросами или экспериментами, подсказывала нужные книги. Несмотря на возраст, женщина была очень красивой. Да, Гарри прекрасно понимал влюбленность Тома — возможно он далеко не первый и точно не последний парнишка, захотевший ухаживать за МакГонагалл. Только вот вряд ли ему что-то светит, точно не в школьном возрасте. И точно не с уродливым близнецом под боком.

— _Попробуй в семнадцать лет, когда мы_ …

— Мы не разделимся, — огрызнулся Том, шлепнув «старшего» по руке. — Перестань даже думать о подобном. Ничего не изменится.

— _Ты ведь понимаешь, что из-за меня…_

— Нет, — опять перебил его брат со злобой в голосе. — Закройся, бляденыш, не имеет никакого смысла проводить операцию только для того чтобы обзавестись подружкой. Если меня не принимают вместе с тобой — значит они меня не достойны. Мы вместе с рождения, а изменять это ради кого-то? Никогда.

— _Думаешь только о себе. Ты просто говнюк_.

Поттер-«младший» рассерженно заскрипел зубами, но спорить не стал, закрывая глаза и усиленно приказывая своему воспаленному взбудораженному сознанию провалиться в сон. Мысли крутились в голове как бешеные, а нытье близнеца только подливало масла в огонь. Нет, никаких операций после совершеннолетия не будет, Том этого не допустит.

Извиняться мальчик не собирался.

Зато кое-что в словах Дамблдора его зацепило. Поэтому вздернувшись едва рассвело с кровати, Том целенаправленно двинулся к поляне, где росли уже обыкновенные красивые цветы. Гарри старался не комментировать его порядком примятый от бессонной ночи вид, а когда догадался, чего удумал влюбленный бедолага… Пожелал провалиться под землю. Потому что все это время будет находиться рядом, наблюдать за попытками «младшего» проявлять знаки внимания, присутствовать при донельзя пугающем и смущающем разговоре с преподавателем.

Том с бараньим упрямством нарвал более-менее красивых по его мнению цветков и осторожно сунул их за борт мантии, чтобы посторонний не увидел. Гарри с отчаянием разглядел в его блестящих карих глазах решительность, страх и привычное раздражение. Похоже, брать неприступную крепость мальчик собирается нахрапом.

«Старший» мысленно взывал к опекуну, чтобы он остановил эту катастрофу планетарного масштаба, но Дамблдора не было видно на горизонте. Зато дверь кабинета Трансфигурации уже была перед глазами.

— _Зашейте меня обратно в мать_ , — проскулил Поттер, нервно теребя край своей части мантии, но братец грозно шикнул в его сторону.

— _Не опозорь меня_ , — с колоссальной угрозой прошипела в ответ маленькая влюбленная гадюка.

Решительно постучавшись в дверь, Том болезненно-неестественно выпрямил спину, слыша приглушенные шаги. Когда на пороге появилась удивленная таким ранним визитом профессор МакГонагалл, Гарри отчетливо услышал, как Том громко сглотнул слюну от волнения.

— Мистеры Поттеры? Вам требуется помощь? Заходите.

Кажется, «старшего» трясло от нервов даже сильнее, чем «младшего», который умудрялся при всей комедийно-трагичной ситуации держать достойное серьезное лицо. Гарри мечтал испариться, исчезнуть, не быть здесь сейчас.

— Профессор, — невнятным голосом начал «младший» и прокашлялся, переживая поток мучительного ужаса. — Я хотел бы поговорить.

— Что же, я вас внимательно слушаю, — сухо разрешила волшебница, присаживаясь за преподавательский стол и выжидающе глянув на студентов поверх очков. — Хотели обговорить тему вашего дополнительного задания?

— Нет.

Гарри замер, буквально цепенея. Сейчас произойдет ЭТО, прямо сейчас. Его щеки налились тяжелым румянцем. Том глубоко вздохнул и, сдвинув брови к переносице, выхватил из-за мантии чуть примятый букет полевых цветов, отбрасывая ненужные эмоции и словно падая в пропасть:

— Я люблю вас.

**Место** : Уединенное  
**Время** : Перед началом пары  
**Возраст** : 13

— Этого следовало ожидать, — ровным голосом комментировал Том, не желая видеть в глазах родственника сострадание, осуждение и жалость. — Но я хотя бы попытался. И я не трус.

— _Конечно, не трус_ , — Гарри прижал лоб к шее мальчика. — _Это было крайне смело. Я бы не смог._

Поттер хмуро проследил взглядом за потоком четверокурсников, что выходили из кабинета Защиты от Темных Искусств.

Разумеется, его аккуратно, но твердо отшили. По серьезному, Том не мог представить любые отношения с женщинами. Что бы он стал делать, согласись профессор на ухаживания или подождать, пока Поттер не станет совершеннолетним. Однако опасения, что такую великолепную волшебницу кто-нибудь завоюет, пока мальчик переживает взросление, и стали причиной всей поспешности. Он не мог сейчас предложить ей ничего помимо слепой влюбленности, но ведь так было бы не всегда?.. Разве он не был перспективным молодым человеком? Разве его не ожидало великое будущее? Том знал, что дело вовсе не в брате-близнеце. Профессор никогда не испытывала к мальчику отвращения, никак не выделяла его перед другими учениками, показывая какое-либо особое отношение к нетипичному студенту.

И все же, это было больно. Казалось, что мир вокруг потускнел на несколько тонов, а взгляды посторонних отдавали насмешкой, знанием о произошедшем. Как теперь смотреть в глаза МакГонагалл?.. 

— Нужно найти тебе подружку, — все еще хмурясь от ноющего чувства разбитого сердца произнес Поттер. — Я же — точно больше никогда не захочу влюбляться. Это ужасно.

Гарри приподнял брови, а его щеки надулись от сдерживаемого всплеска смеха. Том дернулся, и его взгляд, обращенный на родственника, стал страшным. Мальчик поспешно прошептал:

— _Вряд ли кто-то со мной захочет._ _Не неси чепухи._

— Ты ни с кем не общаешься, в этом все дело, — брат отвернулся, горгульей взирая на проходящих мимо девушек. — Обрати внимание на кого-то, помимо меня. Даже сейчас.

Поттер-«старший» вздохнул, легко качая головой. Конечно, хорошо обвинять другого в своих ошибках. Все два начальных курса Том не позволял своему близнецу ни с кем общаться, ревностно охраняя личное пространство и свою территорию. А когда начал заводить знакомства и собирать круг общения по интересам… Гарри сам не захотел ни с кем сближаться. Компании родственника было достаточно. Среди чужаков мальчику было слишком некомфортно и тяжело, хотелось спрятаться, скрыться от изучающих глаз, даже если они наполнены искренним дружелюбием. На втором курсе «старший» пришел к своим собственным выводам: легче промолчать, чем каждый раз переживать маленькие предательства близкого человека, который искажал слова мальчика перед другими, не давал изъясниться даже жестами.

Поттер показательно прижал лицо к шее вновь вздрогнувшего близнеца, выдыхая:

— _А если я захочу отношений с твоим недругом? Мы будем вместе круглосуточно._

— Этого я тебе не позволю, — фыркнул Том, не отстраняясь и разрешая спрятаться в своих густых мягких волосах, чувствуя размеренное дыхание на своей коже. — Нет, еще чего, — голос стал серьезным. Мальчик осознал, что Гарри действительно может начать общаться с кем-то отвратительным. — Тогда я сам найду тебе подругу или друга. Сам выберу.

— _Я перекушу себе язык, пока ты спишь_ , — спокойно выдал угрозу мальчик. — _Если будешь выбирать кого-то, как продукт на полках в магазине._

Второй ребенок все-таки отстранился, внимательно заглядывая в лицо близнеца потемневшими глазами. Гарри чуть отпрянул, совершенно растерявшись от новых непонятных эмоций во взгляде мальчика. Ничего более не произнеся, Том направился в класс.

**Место** : Кабинет директора  
**Время** : Очередных издевательств  
**Возраст** : 12

— _Облезлый дряхлый мудак_ , — улыбнулся директор Дамблдор. — Правильно?

— Да, — с самым серьезным личиком кивнул Том. — Вы произнесли «Альбус Дамблдор».

Гарри прикрыл глаза ладошкой.

**Место** : Хогвартская кухня  
**Время** : Позднее  
**Возраст** : 14

— Я нашел того, кто тебе нужен, — прямо произнес Том, в упор уставившись на близнеца. — Как раз тот, кто меня ненавидит.

Гарри поперхнулся овощами, которые несколько минут назад скрупулезно нарезал ему «младший». Домовики отчужденно косились на Поттеров из разных углов, прочно забаррикадировавшись от Тома завалами кухонной утвари.

Поттер-«старший» недоверчиво посмотрел на парня.

— _О чем ты говоришь?_

— О девушках.

Хаффлпаффец прошипел тихое оскорбление, не веря, что ему предстоит участие в подобном разговоре. И он начал понимать, что к чему. Примерно неделю назад Том крупно навредил репутации Джинни Уизли, прилюдно ее оскорбив. Да так, что девочка дала ему в морду. Это был первый человек после Дурслей и самого Гарри, кто поднял на парня руку. Затем Том еще пару раз встрял в гневную ссору с ее родственниками, настроив против себя всех Уизли окончательно. Гарри молчаливо наблюдал за его несвойственным открытым поведением, удивляясь подобной несдержанности — Том был покрыт плотным слоем репутации доброго умного подростка. Мерзкое поведение. Обычно «младший» раскрывал свою суть, когда действовал исподтишка.

Более того, в этом году парень превратился в настоящего красавца, притягивая чужие взгляды. Том не мог их не замечать, чужую влюбленность, тягу. И он осознанно понимал, что это могло значить. И чем кончится для его Гарри в итоге. А подобного волшебник допускать ни в коем случае не собирался. Близилось их совершеннолетие.

— Познакомься с ней, — настойчиво продолжил Том. — Я нанесу ей травму, а ты предложишь свою помощь. Опишешь, какая я сука, ударишь меня по лицу.

— _Ты сука_ , — с готовностью согласился хаффлпаффец. — _И я дам тебе по лицу, но ничего подобного не допущу._

Второй Поттер раздраженно поморщился. В четырнадцать лет Гарри стал совсем неуправляемым, и парень потерял способность его контролировать напрямую. Скверный характер близнеца раскрылся в своем чарующем бутоне, и Том, вопреки здравой логике, этим искренне наслаждался, едва ли не упивался злостью братца. Но сейчас «младшему» требовалось молчаливое согласие и подчинение, чтобы весь план не пошел к коту под хвост. С переходным возрастом любимого братика приходится учитывать буквально все.

— Ты меня не остановишь, — прохладно возразил Том, погладив худые кривоватые пальцы близняшки. — Никак. Завалишь мой план с Уизли, я займусь другой девушкой.

— _Может, парни меня привлекают больше_ , — с издевкой прошипел Гарри, отворачиваясь к тарелке с овощным салатом. — _Члены и задницы, красотища._

«Младший» сдавил его руку до боли, и второй парень болезненно выдохнул сквозь сжавшиеся зубы.

— Чтобы больше я подобной мерзости не слышал от тебя, — уже совершенно ледяным тоном пригрозил Поттер, сдавливая руку родственника еще сильнее. — Я не потерплю этого уродства рядом с собой.

— _Я же тебя терплю_ , — жалко просипел Гарри, пытаясь вырвать конечность. — _А ты — уродство._

Том разжал пальцы, и парень тут же отдернул руку, прижимая ее к своей груди. «Младший» сильно побледнел и подался вправо, спешно притягивая к себе брата, мысленно ненавидя себя за причиненную боль. Гарри вымученно прерывисто вздохнул, но на объятия не ответил. Он не собирался потакать жестокости брата к другим людям.

— Прости, — пробормотал «младший», прижимаясь виском к чужой теплой коже головы. — Завтра я сделаю ей больно, а ты поможешь. Я положил в карман нашей мантии блокнот и ручку, там уже есть несколько надписей с твоим почерком, это не вызовет подозрений. Старайся писать быстро, не дожидаясь, пока она…

— _Нет._

— Она тебе понравилась? — парень оторвался от прикосновений, внимательно заглядывая в лицо близнеца.

— _Она тебя ударила_.

— Мне любопытно, ты радуешься этому факту или ненавидишь его?

Гарри ничего не ответил.

**Место** : Алая Библиотека  
**Время** : Послеобеденное  
**Возраст** : 11

Близнецы сидели на лавке, что стояла на небольшом каменном мосту. Внизу шумела тонкая звонкая речушка, на которую время от времени медленно опускались красные кленовые листья. Это была осеняя комната с японским садиком и стилем. На двух берегах реки стояли бесчисленные книжные шкафы, более того, большая их часть плавно парила в воздухе. Когда директору или мальчикам требовалась та или иная книга, шкаф планировал вниз, ревностно отпихивая в сторону своего недвижного собрата и тот — взлетал вверх.

Дамблдор часто засиживался в библиотеке, забирая с собой подопечных — изучать нечто новое было интересно и им. Особенно если это библиотека дамблдоровского дома.

Когда голова начала устало кружиться от долго чтения, Гарри отставил тяжелую книгу в сторону. Та встрепенулась и коршуном спикировала в нужный шкаф. Юные волшебники уже привыкли к неадекватному поведению библиотеки и не испугались. Том же не отрывался от своей книги, хотя ощущал такую же усталость. Он с восхищенным трепетом читал об иных магических расах, а Гарри увлекся мрачными сказками, находя их совершенно очаровательными.

— _Том, ты не мог бы попросить Дамблдора_ … — неловко замялся мальчик, и близнец повернул к нему голову. — _Листок и карандаш. Я хотел бы немного порисовать._

— Легко. Эй, профессор! — крикнул ребенок в пространство чудной комнаты. — Профессор! Сэр!

— _Нет, стой, лучше не надо. Я._.

Том фыркнул и заорал в полную глотку:

— СЭР!

Взгляды детей привлекло движение откуда-то сверху, и они заметили сидящего верхом на парящем шкафу директора. Дамблдор весело помахал им зажатой в руке книгой. Выглядел он на редкость беззаботно. К неверию близнецов, шкаф так же плавно стал приближаться к мосту. Старик заинтересованно улыбнулся, похлопав возле себя по шкафу, но Том тут же оборонительно вскинулся: вот чего только не хватало! На книжных шкафах летать! Метлы им было мало!

— Профессор, где здесь можно достать листок и карандаш?

— Одно мгновение, — старый волшебник перелистнул на самый конец в книге и выдернул оттуда одну страницу. На пораженные взгляды детей он спокойно ответил: — Я ее автор, и она еще не закончена. Все в порядке.

— _Как называется?_ — робко спросил Гарри, сжав колено общей с Томом ноги.

— Он спрашивает название, — все еще настороженно перевел Поттер.

Альбус сверкнул льдинками глаз сквозь очки:

— Одно мгновение. Это и есть название. Ах, надеюсь вы не будете против маггловской ручки, — он передал ее «старшему» и закрыл книгу своего авторства. — Интересная практика, создавать историю с уже определенным количеством страниц. И вы только что сделали мое творчество более восхитительным — сократили историю на два оборота. Я люблю сложные загадки, в загадках — моя работа.

Братья недоуменно переглянулись, но промолчали. Они уже привыкли, что на многие странности директора ответов ждать не придется. Том некоторое время наблюдал, как его родственник с трудом перерисовывает пейзаж комнаты на прямоугольный листок бумаги, порадовавшись этой идее — непривычным занятием можно неплохо натренировать слабые пальчики.

**Место** : Египетская кухня  
**Время** : Первого предательства Гарри Поттера  
**Возраст** : 11

Их пригласили на чашечку чая за пару часов перед сном. Дамблдор выглядел молчаливым, но спокойным. Том сразу почувствовал — что-то было не так. Дети сели на саркофаг, машинально зарываясь босыми ступнями в горячий мягкий песок.

— Том, я хочу чтобы ты объяснил мне кое-что, — подтвердил переживания ребенка прямым текстом пожилой колдун. Затем положил перед близнецами рисунок Гарри, где были изображены мальчики, стоявшие посреди моста в библиотеке. Отдельно друг от друга. Уродливый ребенок в очках был несколько раз обведен в овал, а над ним чернела надпись «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!» — Как долго?

Том побелел почти до синевы, а сердце бешено заколотилось в груди крупными перебоями подступающей паники. Он едва не задохнулся от страха, пытаясь вдохнуть больше кислорода в застывшие легкие. Ноги словно окаменели, ребенок не чувствовал под собой нагретого солнцем каменного гроба. Гарри же выдохнул с облегчением: Дамблдор понял рисунок именно так, как хотел посредственный художник.

— Гарри, ты хочешь существовать отдельно от брата? — серьезно спросил у ребенка старик, и мальчик судорожно кивнул. — А твой брат этого не хочет? — еще один кивок. Альбус перевел взгляд на колотящегося в приступе паники и ужаса второго ребенка. — Тогда не принимайте никакого решения.

Поттеры одинаково вздрогнули. Директор тяжело вздохнул и продолжил:

— Пока вам не исполнится семнадцать лет. Это совершеннолетие в мире волшебников. Поговорите об этом, когда возраст позволит смотреть на жизнь более взвешено и здраво, сделайте свой выбор осознанно. Сейчас вы поступаете одинаково эгоистично друг к другу, одинаково причиняете боль. Гарри, взгляни на своего брата. Он сейчас сознание от ужаса потеряет.

«Старший» низко опустил голову, а его уши запылали жаром.

— Том, Гарри, не буду врать, я не понимаю вашу проблему, — так же серьезно произнес Альбус. — Не потому что не хочу ее понять. Я не был в вашей ситуации и не могу сказать, что будет для вас лучше. Но мы можем спросить у других.

— _У кого?_ — прошелестел «старший».

Директор догадался, что именно спросил подопечный.

— Я разыщу и договорюсь о встрече с другими сиамскими близнецами из мира магглов, что пережили операцию или кто оставил свое положение как есть. Найду все имевшиеся личные записи давно почивших людей. Думаю, их жизненный опыт должен показаться вам достаточным аргументом в пользу того или иного решения.

— Пережили операцию, — хрипло повторил за опекуном Том. Каждое слово он словно выдавливал из себя, губы абсолютно не слушались. Перед глазами чернели пятна. — **Нет**.

Старик вновь вздохнул.

— У меня есть один хороший друг, кто помогает разобраться другим людям со сложностями, — завуалировал он слово «психолог». — Мы пригласим его завтра на кусочек торта и пару кружек чая с бергамотом. Он абсолютно безопасен. Но если вам не понравится его стиль речи, мы прогоним дурачка в комнату отдыха.

Гарри порывисто вскинул тонкие ручонки:

«Спасибо» «Счастье» «Спасибо»

Том медленно кивнул, опасаясь, что голос вновь подведет. Гарри повернулся к перепуганному близнецу и потянулся к его телу руками в попытке объятий, но «младший» что было силы ударил по его пальцам. Он желал как можно крепче навредить. А лучше — сломать. В глазах сверкнула неприкрытая ненависть и глубокая боль. Если бы на змеином языке можно было кричать, то он сделал бы это. Однако с губ сорвалось тихое:

— _Предатель. Чтоб ты сдох, мерзость._


	5. Взросление и прочие гадости

**Место** : Хогвартские лестницы  
 **Время** : Первого неудачного знакомства с Джинни Уизли  
 **Возраст** : 14

Том напал на Джинни без предупреждения.

Гарри караулил его действия несколько дней, но брат словно бы даже не замечал рыжую девочку, и «старший» махнул рукой. Может, проняло этого сводника. Как оказалось, нет.

И сейчас гриффиндорка с распахнутыми от шока глазами смотрела на свою облитую каким-то зельем мантию, что плавилась на глазах с негромким шипением, а следом начала краснеть и пузыриться кожа. Гарри ахнул от неожиданности, теряясь: близнец сказал, что это всего лишь зелье для изменения цвета волос. Перехватив управление над телом, он бросился к Джинни, но та, ловко отшатнувшись, что было силы врезала ему в челюсть. Том моментально выхватил палочку, скалясь и угрожающе целя ее в грудь заскулившей от боли волшебницы.

Гарри перехватил руку брата, оглушенно хлопая глазами и пытаясь прийти в себя. По ощущениям ему будто нижнюю часть лица переломали, в ушах крепко звенело.

— _Нет_ , — сипло произнес Поттер и выдохнул шипящий стон от острой боли. — _Это твоя вина._

— Я убью тебя, если хоть пальцем его…

— _Нет_ , — повторил второй мальчик, стискивая пальцы на предплечье родственника.

Джинни озлобленно смотрела на близнецов, согнувшись в три погибели от жжения на коже. Из ее глаз текли слезы. Развернувшись на месте и едва не рыдая в голос, она побежала в сторону Больничного Крыла.

Том опустил палочку и взволнованно развернулся к «старшему», обхватывая его лицо обеими руками. В голове гудела злоба.

— Тебе нужно к мадам Помфри, — пробормотал он, осторожно целуя острую скулу. Он ощупал кончиками пальцев нижнюю челюсть подростка, и тот поморщился от вспышки боли. — Сейчас же.

Гарри ничего не ответил, одарив обеспокоенного ненормального братца убийственным взглядом. В Больничном Крыле они прошли мимо сидящей на койке Джинни, которая прижимала к себе пропитанную какой-то жидкостью тряпочку. Помфри всплеснула руками, завидев новых пациентов. На лице Гарри расползался громадный синяк. Том мягким вежливым тоном потребовал заживляющую мазь, усаживаясь на соседней с гриффиндоркой койке. Та скривилась от раздражения, но не прокомментировала явную провокацию.

— Ты навредила моему брату, — негромко произнес Том, не глядя на девчонку. Он сосредоточенно наносил густую мазь на кожу близнеца, стараясь не причинять дополнительной боли. — И ты поплатишься за это.

Гарри дернулся, отстраняясь от практически незаметных порхающих прикосновений пальцев брата. Он грозно низко зашипел:

— _Если ты не остановишься, я донесу на тебя Альбусу, мерзкая лживая змея!_

— Нет, она виновна, — холодно отрезал Том. — Не пытайся препятствовать.

Поттер-«старший» осекся. Прямо сейчас хаффлпаффец продолжал свою игру. Работал на публику — Джинни все прекрасно слышала. Гарри медленно перевел на нее взгляд. Та в упор смотрела в ответ, бледная и удивленная. Скорее, даже пораженная. «Старший» растеряно огляделся, не обращая внимание на вернувшиеся к лицу нежные прикосновения. Блокнот он выбросил. Не зная, как еще донести свои сожаления до девочки, Гарри приложил руку к сердцу, глядя ей в глаза, и отвел в ее сторону. Лицо Уизли залилось румянцем острого стыда. Ударила невиновного. До нее дошло.

— Прости, — робко произнесла она. — Прости меня. Я не…

Поттер-«старший» кивнул, облегченно вздыхая. Том же улыбнулся кончиками губ, шепнув на змеином:

— _Хороший мальчик._

**Место** : Библиотека  
 **Время** : Второго неудачного знакомства с Джинни Уизли  
 **Возраст** : 14

— Ты — Гарри, верно?

Она долго не решалась подойти к близнецам: невыносимый мерзавец Том Поттер был ее врагом, теперь уже кровным, «настоящим». Джинни понятия не имела, в чем перед ним провинилась. Чем ему не понравилась. И как у человека с такой потрясающей внешностью был настолько гнилой характер.

Первое впечатление от вида сиамских близнецов поверг девочку в состояние шока. Подобного Уизли никогда не видела, не слышала о таких. Гарри выглядел… Мерзко. Он невольно притягивал ее взгляд своей внешностью и звуком шипящих неразборчивых слов. Много позже она не винила себя за постоянные разглядывания, в конце концов, ей было всего одиннадцать лет, а Гарри Поттер казался монстром. Да, несколько дней она испытывала страх перед этим феноменом, думала, он пьет кровь, ворует души или еще какие-нибудь мерзости творит.

Когда Поттер ее унизил, Джинни посчитала двух близнецов одинаковыми. У них же одно тело, постоянно вместе — девочка была уверена, что странный чудовищный Гарри шепчет не менее омерзительные гадости, чем его красивый брат. Все, что гриффиндорка знала о «монстре» — молчун, чаще всего безэмоционален. Никто толком не мог сказать, что из себя представляет мрачная тень умницы-красавца Тома Поттера.

После случая в Больничном Крыле у Джинни словно мир перевернулся. Она не понимала даже, с чего вообще испытывала идентичную ненависть к Гарри. Он ее ничем не заслужил. Он никогда не причинял ей боли. Он просто был с Томом, ничего не мог с этим поделать. Простых извинений казалось недостаточным, чтобы оправдать слепую ненависть к невиновному. Который не захотел мстить за удар, а била Уизли благодаря частым детским дракам с братьями — ого-го как.

Потом Джинни задумалась, каково мальчику жилось с таким омерзительным братом на постоянной основе. Гарри ни с кем не общался. И душу затапливала иступленная жалость к подростку.

Поэтому храбрая девочка отбросила свою злобу на Тома Поттера, чтобы попытаться подружиться с одиноким молчаливым хаффлпаффцем. Просто «потому что». Джинни не знала, каким способом ей завести знакомство с родственником несносного грубияна, особенно на глазах у посторонних. Но… Уизли не могла не заметить, что к близнецу Поттер относился трепетно. Это сильно разнилось с ее представлениями о характере Тома. Такие люди, как он, могли только яд впрыскивать и кости крошить.

Проследив за подростками, она прошла в школьную библиотеку. Близнецы были одни. И она решилась. Гарри поднял на нее голову, и в глазах промелькнуло удивление. Он приподнял ладошку, в чем-то останавливая гриффиндорку, и вытащил из сумки странную тонкую книжку в мягкой обложке на которой виднелась надпись «тетрадь».

Гарри что-то медленно записывал в нее, и Джинни ощутила неловкость от долгого ожидания. Все это время Том не сводил с девочки пристального предупреждающего взгляда. Но отчего-то сохранял молчание. Наконец, уродливый близнец протянул волшебнице тетрадь.

«Привет! Да, меня зовут Гарри. Молю, прости за то, что делает с тобой мой брат. Я пытался его остановить. Но он намного сильнее. Мне так жаль!»

— Ты… Совсем не можешь говорить? — аккуратно спросила Джинни. — А слышишь ты хорошо?

Поттер кивнул.

Том внезапно фыркнул, и мигом напрягшаяся девочка перевела на парня взгляд. Хаффлпаффец лениво пояснил свое веселье:

— Если я отберу у него эту тетрадь, ему не поможет хороший слух, не так ли? Будто я хочу терпеть возле себя такой отброс общества, Уизли. Быть может, ты считала моего родственника придатком? Немощным? Полным инвалидом? Или отсталым? — он склонил голову набок, очаровательно улыбаясь, и каштановая прядь волос упала на лоб. — Жалеешь бедного Гарри, ведь его никто, кроме тебя, не защитит и не спасет? Ты ведь даже человеком его не считаешь. Уизли, ты пытаешься навязать моему брату свою ебливую жалость, вот только про меня забывать не следует. Я _всегда_ буду рядом.

— _Что ты вытворяешь?!_ — прошелестел Гарри, сжимая запястье родственника. — _Сдурел? Хватит ломать комедию. Извинись перед ней за все._

Джинни поджала губы. Ее глаза наполнились влагой и странно блестели при свете факелов. Сжав кулаки, она бросилась к выходу.

— Если она действительно испытывает к тебе только чувство жалости, я сменю тебе подружку, — спокойно объяснил Том. — Это испытание.

Гарри неверяще смотрел на безэмоциональное красивое лицо мальчика. Казалось, это был пик его ублюдочности.

— _Да чтобы ты сдох в канаве_ , — процедил хаффлпаффец, вдавливая ногти в кожу братика, но ни единый мускул на этом совершенном лице не дрогнул. — _Если тебе все равно на других людей, подумай хотя бы обо мне._

Поттер вздохнул и повернул голову к родственнику.

— Я думаю. И знаю, что завести друзей будет непросто. Не с твоим характером, не с их отношением к твоей внешности, к твоим особенностям. Дружба же не вспыхнет как спичка ни с того ни с сего? И если я могу выбрать для тебя более подходящего человека, что не разобьет сердце, то почему я этого не сделаю?

Все это время Гарри стискивал кожицу ногтями, с силой тер и вдавливал их, пока не почувствовал горячую влагу крови. Том вздохнул еще раз:

— Мне больно, дурной бляденыш.

— _Я знаю_ , — с чувством согласился с ним «старший», сжимая пальцы еще сильнее.

**Место** : В воздухе и на земле  
 **Время** : Потерь  
 **Возраст** : 11

Ссориться высоко над землей — очень плохая идея. Но, слово за слово, и мальчики уже готовы едва ли не в глотки друг другу вцепиться. Профессор отвлеклась на другого мальчика, что не мог справиться с взбесившейся метлой, и не смогла вовремя предотвратить неизбежное — потеряв равновесие, дети ничком свалились вниз.

Том перепугался за брата так, что, кажется, отключился на несколько секунд. Ужаснулся даже не возможных травм, а звука, с которым от удара весь воздух вышел из легких. Гарри смотрел в небо, еще не придя в себя и никак не показывая своего состояния. «Младший», перекрутив корпус тела, навис сверху, а от потрясения из больших карих глаз закапали слезы. Второй мальчик удивленно посмотрел на заплакавшего братика.

— _Том, я в порядке… Кажется. Мне нигде не больно_.

— Мистеры Поттеры! — к ним встревоженно подлетела взрослая колдунья. — Живы? Целы? Все еще орлы? Ноги на месте?

Гарри с осторожностью сел. Том все это время тщательно прятал от слетавшихся к ним сокурсников мокрые щеки, приходя в себя. Плечи немного болели от удара, а на локте пестрела большая ссадина, из которой сочилась кровь. Но это было очень даже ничего для падения с такой высоты. Второй неуместный звук заставил сердечко сбиться с ритма, а спину покрыться потом: когда «старший» оперся правой рукой о землю, раздался негромкий хруст.

Мальчик удивленно поднес конечность к глазам и оттянул в сторону отчего-то тяжелую и влажную ткань рукава. Из разорванной кожи в предплечье торчала желтоватая кость. От шока Гарри не чувствовал абсолютно никакой боли. А от увиденного закатил глаза, падая в глубокий обморок. С Томом случилась жесткая долгая истерика. Мадам Хуч потрясенно молчала, левитируя тело первокурсников в воздух: открытый перелом женщина видела не раз, но вот изрезанные руки ребенка с запястий по плечи — впервые. И это была абсолютная дикость.

**Место** : Три Метлы  
 **Время** : Правильного знакомства с Джинни Уизли  
 **Возраст** : 14

Мальчик был порядком удивлен, когда за завтраком в Большом Зале получил свое первое в жизни письмо. На его собственное имя. Написанное бисерным почерком Джинни. Он посмотрел в сторону ее стола. Девочка прятала лицо за непослушными рыжими волосами и, кажется, понимала, что ее разглядывают. Том же не показывал своего интереса.

Распечатав конверт мелко дрожащими пальцами, хаффлпаффец жадно вчитался в коротенькое послание.

«Дорогой Гарри,  
Мне очень очень жаль, что я в тот раз убежала. Твой брат невыносимый дурак, но я правда-правда очень хочу с тобой общаться. Мы можем провести немного времени после пар в Хогсмиде? Почему бы не встретиться у входа в Большой Зал в 17:40?  
Дж. У.»

— _Том, мне назначили встречу_ , — восхищенным трепетным голосом прошептал «старший». Его сердце бешено билось от счастья, предвкушения и волнения. — _Сегодня. П-пожалуйста, я… Я сделаю все, что захочешь, но я бы хотел…_

— Конечно, почему бы и нет? — родственник сладко улыбнулся. — _Надеюсь, ты не станешь писать ей ничего лишнего._

Мальчик покрутил головой. Угрозы нисколько не омрачали счастья. Он благодарно сжал ладонь братца под столом, и Поттер-«младший» ласково погладил тонкие кривоватые пальцы.

Они сидели за одним столиком, испытывая легкую неловкость. Джинни теребила кончик длинной косички, Гарри крутил в руках кружку со сливочным пивом, Том молча смотрел в окно. На столе уже лежала знакомая тетрадь с пером и чернильницей. Наконец, прокашлявшись, гриффиндорка заговорила первой:

— Почему у тебя нет никакого животного? Сова, жаба или кошка?

Потому что Том запретил покупать его, аргументируя это тем, что питомцы им не нужны. Гарри написал на бумаге свой ответ:

«Нам некому писать писем, а жаба или кошка… Мы жили у строгих магглов. Они бы не потерпели зверинец в своем доме, а после… Знаешь, у ~~Альб~~ профессора Дамблдора феникс живет. Иногда там бывают редкие магические животные, когда гости приходят.»

— Ты живешь с директором? — глаза девочки округлились. Тома она намерено игнорировала, даже не глядела в его сторону. — В его доме? Это…

Гарри кивнул, застенчиво улыбаясь. Джинни присвистнула в восхищении.

— Быть подопечным самого Дамблдора… Завидую тебе.

— Это значит лишь то, что у нас нет родителей, — с сахарной усмешкой парировал Том. Его карие внимательные глаза отдавали холодной злостью. — Можешь прирезать своих, чтобы найти себе интересного опекуна. И для всей своей рыжей своры.

— _Выродок._

Уизли чуть покраснела от ярости. Она крепко сжала кулаки, с трудом останавливая себя от желания начать драку. Тогда их точно выгонят из заведения, а шанс подружиться с загадочным Гарри Поттером будет упущен навсегда. Она процедила сквозь зубы:

— Я всего лишь восхищаюсь нашим директором, мудак. Не лезь в наш разговор. Или я за себя не ручаюсь.

«Младший» приподнял ладони в насмешливом жесте, будто сдаваясь, и отвернулся обратно в сторону окна. Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Он предполагал, что встреча будет напряженной, но по крайней мере брат старается ради него. Поэтому он не стал комментировать дальше мерзотное поведение. Вместо этого мальчик написал:

«Я тоже им восхищаюсь. Если хочешь, я могу позвать тебя в гости. Он потрясающий старик. Я люблю его.»

— О, спасибо, я… — у нее вытянулось лицо от приятного удивления. — Если профессор Дамблдор разрешит.

«Разрешит. Он настойчиво предлагал обзавестись друзьями. Все в порядке. Кстати, хотел еще раз извиниться за поведение Тома. Он сложный человек, и мне тоже иногда с ним тяжело.»

— Иногда?

Волшебники понимающе друг другу улыбнулись. Том не пошевелился, игнорируя весь дальнейший диалог. Подперев ладонью подбородок, мальчик ничего не выражающим взглядом смотрел на проходящих по улице студентов. На сердце отчего-то было гнетущее чувство, и «младший» не понимал, в чем дело.

По его мнению, встреча вышла удовлетворительной. Девочка не затрагивала тему внешности и тела Гарри, ответно игнорировала присутствие его близнеца, вела себя дружелюбно и мило. «Старший» расспрашивал о ее семье, а она про маггловский мир. Затем перешли на школьные годы, на обсуждение преподавателей, школы, вкусов в еде, о цветах и музыке. Неловкость быстро сменилась заинтересованностью. Том ясно видел начало крепкой дружбы. Насчет любви думать было слишком рано — Джинни была совсем ребенком, да и Гарри недалеко от нее ушел. Тем более стоило учитывать его уникальное положение. Да, с любовными отношениями будет очень непросто. Но это было начало, и начало весьма прекрасное.

Гнетущее чувство никуда не пропало.

**Место** : Дом Альбуса Дамблдора  
 **Время** : Когда психолог пытается разобраться в ситуации  
 **Возраст** : 11

«Несчастные, запутавшиеся и глубоко травмированные дети» — сделал вывод мужчина по имени Адам, когда познакомился с сиамскими близнецами ближе. Дамблдор предупредил колдомедика, что будет очень сложно разговорить детей, мягко намекнул, что Том Поттер может быть травмирован куда глубже, несмотря на попытку суицида Гарри Поттера. Адам учитывал это, однако считал, что оба мальчика покалечены в одинаковой мере. Причем травмированные в основном друг другом. Ни Дурсли, ни общество тут не при чем.

Вывести настороженных молчаливых детей на разговор получилось не с первого дня встречи. Альбус активно и живо помогал в этом, разряжая обстановку веселыми подшучиваниями над магическим психологом. Адам неловко смеялся каждый раз, тихо показательно журя мудрого старика. Как и предполагал мужчина, Гарри открылся первым. После очередной шутки своего опекуна, он тихо расплакался. Дамблдор тут же поднялся на ноги и, взяв за шкирку Адама, опечалено произнес вслух своим подопечным:

— Время подумать над своим поведением в комнате под звездным небом. Мне разонравился его стиль речи.

Гарри бешено замотал головой, зашипев громче что-то на змеином языке, а по щекам покатились новые потоки слез. Том выдавил сквозь сцепленные зубы:

— Пусть останется.

Альбус переглянулся с Адамом, и тот торжественно кивнул, присаживаясь обратно на саркофаг. Повторив позу детей, а именно зарывшись босыми ступнями в песок, он тихо спросил:

— Можно мне вам помочь?

— В чем именно? — грозно рыкнул Том.

Мужчина серьезно и честно ответил:

— С вашими мыслями. Я не стану вмешиваться в вашу жизнь, Мордред упаси, ваш опекун меня повесит вместо люстры, если я попытаюсь. Если будет проще — считайте меня уборщиком, который наводит порядок в доме — ваших мыслях, не выкидывая ничего оттуда и не ломая. Просто раскладывая по полочкам.

Поттер-«младший» долго разглядывал психолога не по-детски тяжелым взглядом и, наконец, кивнул. Если разговор ему не понравится, то закатит истерику. Если посчитает угрозой, то сбежит. Если поспособствует проведению операции…

Адам не давил на близнецов. По большей части слушал и читал, изучал их взаимодействие друг с другом, с опекуном, с фениксом, с посторонними гостями в доме. Поттеры давили друг на друга. И оба манипулировали друг другом, один на подсознательном уровне, второй прямо. Агрессивные и депрессивные дети без воспитания, маленькие бесята. Гарри хотел умереть, а Том невыносимо сильно хотел выжить, сохранив возле себя и близняшку. Гарри хотел жить раздельно с Томом, но вот к самостоятельности был абсолютно не приспособлен. И в отдельности от родственника был беспомощен как младенец. Тома часто губили эмоции, он был очень несдержан в чувствах, и он неосознанно усугублял и чувства братика. Говоря об окружающем мире, что видит во втором мальчике только уродство, ребенок крепко поселил эту ужасающую мысль в голову Гарри Поттера. Разумеется, и общество сыграло свою роль.

Не только Том воспитывал Гарри, но и сам Гарри своим поведением, психикой, эмоциями лепил из брата личность. Они словно мариновались до одиннадцати лет в собственном соку, настаивались друг другом, переслаивались между собой. Если бы не внешние особенности болезненного близнеца, размышлял Адам, их характеры были бы идентичны.

Их разные мечты и стремления полностью зависимы друг от друга, от поступков прошлого. Своей детской ненавистью Том неосознанно воспитал в братике потребность убежать. Своей попыткой суицида Гарри травмировал психику близнеца, и тот впадал в панические атаки при любом упоминании разделения или гибели родственника. Том относился с шокирующей исключительностью к внешности Гарри, выделял ее, подчеркивал «особенность», не давал ребенку считать уродство, в котором не виноват, чем-то естественным, нормальным, лишь небольшим исключением. Худых и безволосых людей по миру миллионы. Людей с обожженной кожей или шрамами, родимыми пятнами, альбиносов, немых, слепых — каких угодно. Но Том выделял своего брата так, словно он был с иной планеты, иной расы, это походило на болезненное обожествление уродливости.

Гарри постоянно твердил что хочет стать обычным. Обычным, обычным, обычным. Простым, не выделяющимся из толпы, как нормальный человек, **как Том Поттер**. Это его стремление сильно нарушило эмоциональное равновесие второго ребенка, и это повлияло на его преклонение перед внешностью изуродованного мальчика. Том рвался к собственной исключительности, считал себя бледной пустой тенью на фоне исключительного близнеца.

Они оба воспитывали комплексы, травмы и ужасные характеры друг друга. Адам пришел к прискорбному заключению, что детей действительно необходимо разделить. Но перед этим дать уже правильное воспитание, излечить измученные сердца.

Мужчина смотрел, как Альбус Дамблдор сует в карман Тома печенье, когда тот напыщенно отказался от «детского» угощения, посчитав, что с ним сюсюкаются как с ребенком. Гарри же грыз свою печенюшку, весело улыбаясь и пихая в бок раскрасневшегося от непривычного чувства посторонней заботы близнеца. Том стискивал маленькие пальчики на кармане штанов, глядя на опекуна со злобой. Его губы дрогнули, и он отвернулся в сторону. Дамблдор смущенно извинился за свою чудаковатость.

Адам подумал, что лучшего человека для этих маленьких зверят было не найти.

**Место** : Дом Дамблдора  
 **Время** : Паломничества  
 **Возраст** : 13

Поначалу близнецы ненавидели и пугались присутствия посторонних в доме во время каникулярного времени. Это были максимально странные люди. Создавалось впечатление, что Дамблдора окружали одни чудаки. Очень редко гость был адекватным, такой был как рояль посреди пустыни — неуместной частью чего-то чужого, непривычного и редкого. Гарри и Том настолько свыклись со странностями нового дома, что когда их посетил человек-слон, они безразлично повели плечами. Ну, хобот и хобот. Ну, бивни. Ну и что?

Все эти посещения дети в шутку называли паломничеством к самой незаурядной реликвии Волшебного Мира — Альбусу Дамблдору. Опекун смешно краснел на эти слова и почему-то страшно ими гордился, будто подопечные говорили самый потрясающий в его жизни комплимент.

Иногда приход гостей приводил к травмоопасным ситуациям. Постоянные дуэли, постоянно что-то шло не так, редкие проклятия выходили из-под контроля, а однажды на вампира, что сидел на египетской кухне, напала _мумия_ , вылезшая из саркофага-стула. Гарри чуть не словил инфаркт — он и думать не думал, что в древних гробах действительно кто-то лежит. А Том ходил и половину дня блевал.

Дамблдор вертелся среди разношерстной массы паломников как рыба в воде. К каждому знал подход, находил общий язык, знал их проблемы, каждого называл по имени, спрашивал о родственниках, имена которых так же помнил. Ему приносили редкие чудесные дары, спрашивали совета и помощи, иногда пытались убить. Том после первой подобной попытки на полном серьезе назвал себя новым паломником — та схватка раскрыла истинную силу Альбуса Дамблдора, его играющие движения волшебной палочки, всплески незнакомых заклинаний, невероятная подвижность и точность. Противник казался сильным, но по сравнению с директором — будто неповоротливый глухой и слепой котенок. Поттер-«младший» благоговел перед силой этого человека. Гарри же больше нравилось слушать его мирные добрые истории, где все оканчивалось хорошо.

Дом Альбуса Дамблдора был странным. Сам Дамблдор был странным. Его гости были странными. Том и Гарри полюбили эти странности всем сердцем.

**Место** : Маггловский мир  
 **Время** : Встреч и разговоров  
 **Возраст** : 12

Дамблдор настойчиво предупредил, чтобы дети помалкивали о магии, о своей настоящей сути. Конечно, обещал сильно не ругаться, но признался, что не хотел бы получить в тык от Министерства Магии.

Свое обещание профессор выполнил, и после празднования двойного дня рождения, повел их на запланированные встречи с другими сиамскими близнецами. Всего их было четыре за день. Старик не хотел перегружать подопечных, учитывая их расшатанную нестабильную психику. Психолог работал с детьми очень медленно и осторожно, пока только сближаясь с ними и устанавливая доверительные отношения. Свою работу он выполнял великолепно, и Альбус не боялся, что вмешательство постороннего могло навредить.

Первая встреча была с индийскими мужчинами. У них было одно цельное тело и две головы на широких плечах. По общепринятым меркам они так же были некрасивы — черта уродства проскальзывала в лицах и сгорбленной спине. Магглы восприняли детей хорошо. Баларама и Арунаа относились к своему совместному состоянию как к подарку, что дал им Бог. Что их тело священно и прекрасно, что их ничего не отличает от других прекрасных священных людей. В Индии к подобным генетическим ошибкам относятся с поклонением. Баларама был писателем, а Арунаа художником. Они уважали личное пространство друг друга, и называли себя независимым от второго близнеца. Сказали о сложностях, но относились они к ним спокойно.

Баларама произнес тогда на ломаном английском:

— У каждый человек своя сложность. Непостижимая посторонним. Каждый человек считает сложность катастрофой масштаба Вселенной. Жизнь никогда не быть простым. Но чем страдать, лучше стать лучше. Мудрее. Сложность делают тебя сильнее.

Ожидаемо, что Том выглядел торжествующим, а Гарри расстроенным.

Через час волшебники встретились с двумя старушками. Они были раздельны и имели большие шрамы на голове. И они ненавидели друг друга лютой ненавистью. Выразили свое счастье, что через пятьдесят лет мучительного совместного сосуществования в изогнутой позе теперь чувствуют себя счастливыми. Они смогли построить личную жизнь, обзавестись детьми, устроиться на разную работу по своим интересам, поправить здоровье.

— Если хочешь порвать все связи с братом — рви и никого не слушай, — хрипло произнесла Мингжу. — Это твоя жизнь, единственная жизнь. Не смей сокращать свое счастье. Даже если проживешь мало — но ты сделаешь это с легким сердцем и сбывшейся мечтой. Свободным.

— Прошу прощения, но «хотелка» у вас одна на двоих, — с невозмутимостью добавила Кингжао. — А когда пойдет тяга к девочкам, придется участвовать в сексе близнеца. Мало какая барышня согласиться на подобные фокусы.

— А если один из вас пристрастится к крепкому и длинному мужскому х…

— Дамы! — ахнул Дамблдор, краснея. — Следите за выражениями!

На третью встречу пришел один человек. Женщина. Звали ее Анна, и своего близнеца она потеряла в пятнадцать лет. У Жозефины обнаружили злокачественную опухоль, и чтобы раковые клетки не распространились на тело второй девочки, наилучшим решением было сделать операцию по разделению. К сожалению, рак убил Жозефину.

Том, перепугавшись поначалу, воспрянул духом. Ведь убило второго близнеца не разделение, а посторонняя болезнь. И если Поттер-«старший» каким-то непостижимым способом убедит других волшебников провести разделение, то… Быть может, только _вероятно_ , что они не пострадают. Гарри тоже приободрился — эта операция прошла успешно.

Анна мягко предостерегла:

— Для вас эта операция может быть опасной. Я всего лишь лишилась ноги, — она приподняла штанину, где детям открылся протез. — Один из вас останется инвалидом навсегда, недолгое, мучительное всегда. Тот, кто оставит себе эти ноги, будет сожалеть об операции всю оставшуюся жизнь.

На четвертую встречу пришел ребенок со своей матерью. Он тоже был один, как думали Поттеры. Посмотрев на своего родителя, мальчик робко представился:

— Я Музаффар. Мама сказала, что вы растеряны, — он расстегнул свою курточку и приподнял теплую большую кофту. Из живота торчали недоразвитые ручки и маленькая ножка. — Он Ильхам. Мой братик. Я люблю его. Мы останемся вместе навсегда.

Гарри поспешно написал на листочке кривоватое послание:

«Но почему? Это выглядит на тебе уродливо. Как я. Почему ты хочешь оставить все как есть? Ведь он даже ничего не почувствует, не узнает!»

В отличие от Поттеров, у пакистанского мальчика была невероятно крепкая и устойчивая психика, поэтому он не обиделся на некультурный грубый вопрос.

— Потому что я его люблю, — просто ответил Музаффар, и его мать ласково погладила черные непослушные кудри. — Он — моя семья.

**Место** : Хогвартс  
 **Время** : Первой дружбы  
 **Возраст** : 14

Джинни была удивительным человеком.

Гарри искренне наслаждался ее компанией, впервые открывшись так сильно постороннему человеку, после психолога и Дамблдора. Она была веселой, немного шумной и боевой, имела кучу друзей, часто собирала большую компанию, где каждый был таким же удивительным. Невилл, Луна — прекрасные друзья, но Гарри не сблизился с ними так крепко, как с Уизли.

Том по большей части не участвовал в беседах. На него мало обращали внимания, иначе он говорил нелицеприятные гадкие вещи, и начиналась ссора. Джинни ругалась с ним так громко, что стены тряслись. Однажды практически подрались, и девочка перешла на полное игнорирование второго близнеца.

Поттер-«младший» ненавидел эти компании. Он был там лишним, эти встречи мешали учебе и собственным планам, собственным встречам с другими студентами. Но он терпеливо сносил бесцельно потраченное время, ведь до четырнадцати лет именно Гарри был лишним звеном в чужой компании, и Том руководил их времяпровождением целиком. Поэтому мальчик не ругался, а спокойно соглашался с решениями близняшки, которого любил. В любом случае — это не мешало читать книгу или делать дополнительные задания.

**Место** : Прошлого и будущего  
 **Время** : Принятых решений  
 **Возраст** : 11

От квиддича пришлось отказаться. Дети обговорили это решение друг с другом и пришли — удивительно — к обоюдному согласию: это было опасно для них. Том не скоро смог оправиться от вида открытого перелома «старшего», и несколько недель ребенку снились кошмары. Гарри же перенес травму довольно стойко. Дамблдор быстро подписал нужные бумаги, и от уроков полета первокурсников отстранили навсегда. Позже директор отвел детей в Зал Трофеев, обещая показать кое-что интересное и важное.

Они остановились перед наградами по квиддичу. И там было имя Джеймса Поттера.

— Он был охотником в команде факультета Гриффиндора. Блестящий игрок, — произнес директор. — Столько раз ломал себе конечности, после матча он практически всегда проводил время в Больничном Крыле. Наш колдомедик не успевал заказывать зелья — все их изводил юный Джеймс. И он бы гордился вашей смелостью и упорством. Уверен, что поддержал бы решение навсегда завязать с полетами. Он понимал всю опасность этой игры. Оставлю вас, кажется, вам нужно многое обдумать.

Альбус ушел, а мальчики так и остались стоять возле имени их отца. Гарри чувствовал трепет, а Том невнятный стыд. Они молчали.

Перед тем, как уйти из Зала Трофеев, «старший» коснулся стекла, за которым была награда их отца. Скользнув взглядом по стоявшей неподалеку награде за особые заслуги перед школой Тома Реддла, Гарри повернулся к стенду спиной. Но вместо того, чтобы направиться к выходу, замер на месте, как вкопанный.

Том повернул голову к близняшке, недоуменно нахмурив брови. Гарри был бледнее обычного, а взгляд казался растерянным.

— Что с тобой?

Второй мальчик тряхнул головой, выйдя из прострации.

— _Ничего… Причудилось что-то_.

— Так не витай в облаках, — раздраженно прокомментировал Том, самостоятельно направив их тела в сторону спальни дома Хаффлпаффа.

**Место** : Укромное  
 **Время** : Любви и нежности  
 **Возраст** : 13

— _Получилось,_ — облегченно выдохнул Гарри, прижимая к груди три бутылки крепкого алкоголя. — _Не заметили._

Том победоносно ухмыльнулся, указывая пальцем на пространство под кроватью. Там их точно не найдут. Когда близнецы залезли внутрь, легли на спины. Благодаря траве и теплой земле это было достаточно комфортным, чтобы расслабиться, но недостаточно мягким, чтобы так просто заснуть. «Младший» раскупорил первую бутылку выпивки и припал к горлышку губами, делая глоток. И тут же закашлялся, когда градус ударил по носу и будто ошпарил горло. Гарри шипяще рассмеялся, выхватывая бутыль и делая более осторожный маленький глоток.

— Как отвратительно, — прохрипел Том, утирая забрызганные губы. — Блять, что за дрянь?

— _Взрослые развлечения,_ — глубокомысленно изрек мальчик, прихлебывая еще. — _Нужно было принести что-нибудь из закусок._

Поттер отобрал бутылку из тонких пальцев, не намереваясь казаться слабаком. Дальше он пил более уверенно, стараясь держать ровное выражение лица. От отвращения, правда, он постоянно морщился и щурился.

Откуда-то снизу доносилась громкая музыка и шум голосов с очередной вечеринки с немыслимым количеством странных гостей, что казалось некоторой дикостью. Том прокомментировал:

— Как будто под нами врата Ада. Сатана-Дамблдор там отплясывает вместе со своими упырями и мумиями. Но бухло мы все равно спиздили. Красота.

— _Красота_ , — согласился «старший», протягивая вторую бутылку с просьбой открыть.

Пить крепкий алкоголь было противно. Они не нашли ничего в этом забавного, но пьяное хмельное тепло в рассеянных головах, жар, ощущение легкости, веселья, счастья было прекрасным. Тянуло к нежностям, шуткам, один раз Гарри даже намеревался выползти из-под кровати, чтобы потанцевать, но ударился головой о деревяшку и тихо захихикал, прижавшись лицом к лицу брата.

— _Я так тебя люблю,_ — пьяно улыбнулся маленький алкаш, вдыхая запах «младшего» с его раскрасневшихся горячих щек. — _Ты такой тупой, шлюха, но я так тебя люблю._

Том так же пьяно улыбнулся во весь рот, обнимая родственника обеими руками. Он был теплым и расслабленным, и думать ни о чем серьезном не хотелось. Две с половиной выпитых бутылки сделали свое дело — не ощущалось ни грамма злости или грусти, зачем ругаться, если можно просто обниматься, шептать нежности и прижиматься друг к другу лицами? В тот момент подростки думали, что алкоголь — это лучшее изобретение человека, подзабыв о дурном вкусе.

— Давай танцевать, — пробормотал «младший», скользя губами по виску мальчика и оглаживая ими гладкие надбровные дуги. — Только вылезем из-под кровати. Я хочу танцевать.

Гарри угукнул нечто, похожее на согласие, но оба близнеца так и остались лежать на месте — в голове все кружилось и плыло, и это было восхитительным.

— _Мы должны создать зва… Закон, чтобы на завтрак вместо сока было бухло_ , — прошелестел он, потершись носом о нос родственника, и тот согласно выдохнул. — _Когда завоюем мир, мы назовем планету Акло… Гле… Алкоголем._

— Будем танцевать на ней, — кивнул Том, сдвигая лицо и натыкаясь своими губами на губы мальчика.

Оба Поттера одинаково замерли, переполненные неясными трудными чувствами, одинаково не понимая, как их передать, одинаково восхищаясь ими. Гарри бездумно потерся тонкими губами о приоткрывшийся рот близняшки, и тот что-то жарко выдохнул в ответ, стискивая руки на теле «старшего» крепче. Слово «приятно» мало подходило для описания происходящего, нечто сладкое и хорошее, счастливое и стыдливо-горячее.

— Давай никогда не трезветь, — смог произнести членораздельно «младший», не отстраняя головы и щекоча речью губы Гарри. Том прикрыл глаза, ибо размытые очертания лица родственника уже бешено кружились перед глазами, и прохрипел: — Давай поцелуемся.

Второй Поттер прильнул ближе к груди лежавшего снизу волшебника, жмурясь и неловко обхватывая ртом нижнюю губу, податливо-мягко целуя и задыхаясь от влюбленной пьяной нежности. Том сбито тяжело дышал, бесконтрольно зацеловывая теплую кожу, продолжая медленно и ласково тереться о чужие немного влажные губы. Гарри чуть отпрянул, когда спина затекла от перекрученной позы, и «младший» незамедлительно потянулся следом, не собираясь прерывать настолько волнительные прикосновения удивительно сладких после горького алкоголя губ. Однако близнец сам притянул Тома в крепкие тесные объятия, шепнув:

— _Нет, еще._

— Да.

Нависнув сверху, Том прижался губами к мягким губам брата, продолжив ласкающие поцелуи и дрогнув, когда тонкие кривоватые руки заскользили по его вспотевшей от жара спине. Оба рта саднило от сильного частого трения, но прекращать не собирался никто. Они не знали, сколько прошло времени, пока Поттер-«младший» не уткнулся в шею «старшего», устало закрывая свинцовые веки. Оба подростка провалились в сон, все еще сжимая друг друга в плотных объятиях.

Ожидаемо, их разбудил сам Альбус Дамблдор, просто вылив на двух маленьких алкашей по два стакана прохладной воды. Поттеры испуганно ошарашенно встрепенулись, уставившись на зависшую в воздухе кровать и сокрушенно качающего головой опекуна. Старик приложил ладонь к щеке, ругая самого себя, что не уследил за этими чертятами.

А чертята недоуменно оглядывались по сторонам, не вполне помня, как вообще умудрились вылакать две бутылки за раз, почему не перебрались на кровать и что вообще происходило — после количества выпитого память отшибло с тех самых пор, как Том начал петь матерные песни, подслушанные в компаниях старшекурсников.

— Как вижу, веселились не только гости, — печально произнес Альбус, приподнимая двумя изящными пальцами бутылку за ее горлышко. — К сожалению, мне придется вас наказать, ведь я четко и ясно дал понять, что до совершеннолетия крепкий алкоголь вам пить запрещено. Тем более в нашем доме.

— _Как же мне плохо,_ — болезненно захрипел Гарри, обхватывая голову обеими ладонями. — _Мне кажется, я умираю. Боже мой. Как больно._

А вот Том чувствовал себя относительно нормально, лишь ощущение легкого шума в голове — алкоголь все еще продолжал действовать. Для болезненного и слабого тела близнеца такая доза стала исключительно убойной, и теперь «старший» пытался пережить поход в сторону кухни за нужными зельями. Его морозило, трясло, а по голове будто молотками долбило. Дамблдор не стал призывать лекарство, посчитав важным показать своему подопечному все последствия попойки.

— От похмелья еще никто не умирал, — тяжко вздыхал старик, протягивая мальчику кружку. — А вот я от ваших проделок вполне могу протянуть ноги. Вы очень меня расстроили, мальчики.

— _Извините,_ — прошептал Гарри, допив до конца воду, с разведенным в ней зельем. Он низко опустил голову, а его щеки полыхнули краской от стыда за свой проступок. Он не хотел расстраивать опекуна.

— Извините, — хмуро повторил Том, найдя в себе совесть потупить взгляд.

Альбус испустил очередной невыносимо тяжкий вздох.

**Место** : Раскрытия травли  
 **Время** : Перемен  
 **Возраст** : 14

— Гарри! — крикнула Джинни. — Постой, подожди меня!

Поттеры обернулись на голос и замерли, ожидая, пока колдунья не подбежит ближе. Она стиснула в крепких объятиях мальчика и чмокнула его в щеку. Гарри недоуменно отпрянул: девочка вся дрожала, волосы спутаны, а на подбородке красовалась глубокая рваная ссадина.

— В чем дело? — спросил за брата Том, недовольно кривя губы из-за того, что пришлось контактировать с гриффиндоркой.

— Я не… Просто упала, — отмахнулась та сильно дрожащим голосом. — А потом увидела вас и…

— _Не лги,_ — зашипел Гарри, и его брат перевел все слова. — _Тебя обижают?_

Джинни запнулась и крепко вцепилась в нижнюю губу зубами, похоже, сдерживая жгучее рыдание. Однако из глаз непроизвольно покатились слезы, и Уизли взбешенно зарычала:

— Ничего! Ничего не случилось! Ничего, кроме всех этих людей!

Братья переглянулись. «Старший» с убежденной уверенностью знал, что Том не был причастен к состоянию подруги, ведь они всегда были вместе. Джинни дернула себя за прядь волос и разрыдалась в голос, распаленная сильно ушибленным об пол телом:

— Ненавижу их! Они все будто ополчились против меня, обвиняют в какой-то тупой херне! Я же пришла повиснуть на чертовом Томе Поттере, ты, ебучий засранец, я тебя тоже ненавижу! Но нет, я здесь, чтобы вертеться возле тебя, использовать Гарри, я же лгунья и мерзавка, лицемерка, блять, я ничего не!.. Я люблю Гарри, _люблю_ , он мой лучший друг, а они…

Она резко смолкла, когда Том рывком притянул ее в объятия.

— Все хорошо, — произнес он, глядя на поспешно прячущихся за углом мальчишек. Взгляд похолодел от злобы на постороннее непотребное вмешательство в их круг общения, в их личную жизнь. — Я разберусь.

Гарри изумленно смотрел на плачущую от злости, обиды и унижения девочку, на ее судорожно стиснутые на чужой мантии и желтом капюшоне руки, на молча прижимавшего ее к себе близнеца, и медленно обвил их двоих своими руками, предлагая поддержку.

**Место** : Неизвестное  
 **Время** : Ночное  
 **Возраст** : 6

Дети испуганно жмутся друг к другу, в упор смотря на затылок незнакомца. Они уже несколько минут ехали в его машине, проснувшись от дикой тряски. Как они здесь оказались, Поттеры не помнили. Мужчину-водителя видели впервые в жизни. Ступор и страх помешал пытаться позвать на помощь или выбраться из транспорта, и они застыли неподвижно на заднем сидении, крепко пристегнутые к нему.

Ехали с похитителем мальчики не долго. Остановившись у какого-то темного здания, мужчина вышел из машины, чтобы поднять на руки сиамских близнецов и понести ко входу в строение. Там его встретил другой угрюмый человек, проверил какие-то документы и пропустил внутрь. Гарри боялся открыть глаза, но вот Том наблюдал за происходящим очень внимательно, боясь упустить из виду то, что поможет сохранить жизни или даже сбежать. Телевизор дети уже видели, и знали, что бывают преступники.

А потом несший их мужчина о чем-то долго разговаривал по пейджеру. Поттеры были усажены на диван, руки и ноги близнецам связали. Том сумел расслышать, что похититель что-то говорил про уникальность, огромную цену в долларах, переправку за границу, про возраст и внешность детей. Гарри трясся все сильнее, и Том ощутил бегущие по своему лицу слезы. Им конец. Это все. Все закончилось. Это не кошмарный сон.

Осознать перепуганную мысль ребенок не успел.

Дверь сама по себе открылась и грохнулась о стену.

Мужчина подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, прервав себя на полуслове и выхватил из-за пояса черный сверкающий пистолет.

— Авада Кедавра.

Всю комнату озарила яркая вспышка зеленого света, и похититель рухнул на пол замертво.

Дети шокировано уставились на внезапно появившийся посреди комнаты высокий силуэт в черной мантии и маске. Он держал в руках какую-то темную ткань и молча смотрел на мальчиков некоторое время. Затем скользящим движением подошел ближе. Веревки на конечностях близнецов пропали будто по волшебству. Мужчина, судя по комплекции, протянул Тому и Гарри свою руку и произнес высоким прохладным голосом:

— Время вернуть вас обратно в жилище.


	6. Полные чудес и ошибок

**Место:** Полигон рыжеволосой семьи  
 **Время:** Прозрения  
 **Возраст:** 14

Общение с окружающим миром для Гарри все так же оставалось трудоемким процессом. Мало кто решился изучить язык жестов, предпочитая если и разговаривать со «старшим», то либо через Тома, либо через Джинни, либо по переписке. Гарри было безразлично, но «младшего» и Уизли подобное ужасно злило. Мало того, что после превращения дуэта в трио на них стали обращать глобально больше внимания, так и отвлекать по пустякам. Некоторые задавали довольно непристойные вопросы. Парни старались оградить от этого Джинни — в конце концов девочке было еще лишь тринадцать лет, но та все равно знала каждый слух и каждый брошенный взгляд. Как оказалось, из первых уст. Ее старшие братья-близнецы были просто невыносимыми, и Гарри каждый раз приходил в священный ужас, когда две рыжие макушки показывались на горизонте.

Потому что однажды у него отросла копна голубых волос. Потому что однажды у Тома выпали все волосы. Однажды Фред и Джордж умудрились срастись на целых два дня кожей бедер, пытаясь повторить генетическую ошибку Поттеров, и больница Святого Мунго стояла на ушах. Они никогда не издевались над сиамскими близнецами, вовсе нет, они вообще ни над кем не издевались, если это так можно было называть. Все же, Поттеры знали, что такое _настоящие_ издевательства. Нет, Фред и Джордж поначалу пытались достать Тома, что опозорил их сестричку, однако она сама накостыляла братьям, и те поотстали в желании правосудия. Позже в своей неповторимой манере подпортили Гарри и Тому жизнь, даже не стремясь к этому.

«Так много веселья», — главный девиз шалопаев.

Однако… Однажды парни навредили, даже не подозревая об этом. Создали чертову конфету, заставившую Гарри поменять облик на несколько минут. Мальчик изумленно трогал свои волнистые волосы, брови, ресницы, видел в зеркале точную копию внешности своего братика. Это настолько пошатнуло его душу, что волшебник потерял аппетит на несколько дней. После чего смотреться в зеркало вновь наотрез отказался, стараясь даже на ощупь свое настоящее лицо не знать.

Поттер-«младший» в тот раз озверел настолько, что Джинни и «старшему» пришлось в четыре руки удерживать хаффлпаффца от жестокой расправы. Том рвал и метал, никто в школе не видел обычно улыбчивого и вежливого парня в такой ярости. Пришлось вызывать директора Дамблдора и силком отпаивать успокоительными зельями и молоком. Гарри все это время молчал, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и даже мягкие попытки разговорить от лица опекуна не помогали. Джинни сидела с его стороны, сжимая обе ладони близнецов одновременно, и рассказывала обо всем сама.

Альбус был в восторге от дружбы Поттеров и юной мисс Уизли. И незамедлительно позвал ее семью в гости на каникулах.

Через неделю после того случая, Том принялся учить Джинни языку жестов самостоятельно.

**Место:** Хогвартс  
 **Время:** Полового созревания  
 **Возраст:** 15

Популярность Тома среди женского пола была катастрофической. Даже с учетом существования братца-уродца под боком, это нисколько не смущало завоевательниц. Хотя Гарри был уверен, что не будь его, популярность Тома Поттера стала бы абсолютной. Джинни с мягкой угрозой намекала родственнику своего лучшего друга, что пора бы ему найти девушку, а не жить за счет чужих отношений. Планы на Гарри у нее были весьма неоднозначные, чего та никогда не скрывала. Впрочем, к этому ее с самого начала медленно, но верно подводил сам «младший».

Том никогда не грубил влюбленным девицам, был вежлив и улыбчив, тогда как карие внимательные глаза оставались холодными и пустыми. И каждую ждал твердый уверенный отказ. На четвертом курсе были даже любовные зелья, и это был самый настоящий кошмар. Гарри веселился и в некоторой мере злорадствовал. До тех пор, пока «младший» не завел разговор о сексе. А ведь «старший» не мог даже сбежать от мучительной беседы.

— Мы должны подготовить Уизли за два-три года к некоторым важным вещам, — мрачно изрек тот, когда родственники остались наедине. — И не спугнуть, когда придет время. Ты тоже должен будешь готов говорить с ней о… Пикантных неловких моментах, это обязан быть ты.

Гарри насторожился.

— _О каких еще моментах?_

— А о таких, мой дорогой, что в сексе буду участвовать и я, — сладко улыбнулся Поттер, и второй волшебник побледнел. — И вы должны найти способ оградиться от осознания, что сосуществовать мы будем вместе _всегда_. К сожалению, меня не привлекает Джинни в этом плане, так что это не будет групповым сексом.

— _Я не буду с ней… Я… Это вовсе не…_ — Гарри прижал к губам хрупкую кисть, пораженный осознанием. — _Мы просто друзья._

— Гарри, когда придет время, я не позволю тебе спать с кем попало, — еще мягче продолжил Том, обнимая близняшку за талию и прижимаясь лбом к его впалой щеке. — Чтобы тебя касались посторонние, чтобы я испытывал возбуждение, мне не принадлежащее, к посторонним. Чтобы я видел, как ты целуешь посторонних. Гарри, так не будет.

«Старший» промолчал. Он подумал тогда, а если влюбится в другого человека? Если захочет быть вместе с кем-то другим? Не с Джинни? Парень не хотел разрушать с ней теплые дружественные отношения.

Не дождавшись ответа, Том прикусил кожицу на скуле близнеца, и тот крупно вздрогнул, отрываясь от невеселых размышлений. «Младший» вздохнул:

— Я говорю это на случай, если ты когда-либо захочешь заняться сексом. Просто Джинни должна быть готова к моему… Не только видимому присутствию. И говорить с ней об этом должен не я.

**Место:** Бессовестное  
 **Время:** Непристойных решений  
 **Возраст:** 16

Это был матч Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Поттеры сидели на трибунах со стороны львят и наблюдали за полетом Уизли. Она была ловцом. И она была великолепным ловцом. Ни единого упущенного снитча. Ни единого провала. К пятнадцати годам из неловкой девчонки она вытянулась в огненную красавицу с непростым характером. Было там нечто от братьев, нечто от Тома и Гарри, нечто свое. Поттер-«младший» часто вел себя так, будто это был его маленький шедевр, собственное творение, и Джинни это прекрасно подмечала, лишь закатывая глаза и качая головой. За два года тесного общения она успела привыкнуть к невыносимому характеру друга и даже не драться с ним. К Гарри она относилась…

Она ухаживала за ним.

Том был в безграничном восторге, его почти трясло каждый раз, когда Уизли проявляла к его близнецу любовные знаки внимания. Это почти доводило его до экстаза. Да так крепко, что парень пытался составлять планы для подруги. Джинни старалась не обращать внимания на этот заскок «младшего», его присутствия было и без того слишком много, тогда как девушке хотелось близости и уединения со вторым близнецом.

Каждый. Чертов. Раз.

Когда она переходила на линию любовного фронта, Том откладывал любые свои дела, чем бы в тот момент не занимался, и вперивал свои темные глаза в парочку. Пялился, как ненормальный, нисколько не стесняясь своего внимания и активного присутствия. Однажды Уизли это настолько выбесило, что она почти развязала дуэль. Довольно жутко и неприятно, когда ты пытаешься флиртовать или ухаживать за любимым человеком, а в нескольких сантиметрах от вас это фанатичное лицо, и некуда от него спрятаться, некуда деться.

— Извращенец, вуаерист, — зло выдохнула тогда раскрасневшаяся от крика и гнева Уизли, сдувая со лба прядь рыжих волос. — Имей совесть, хотя бы зачатки ее!

— _Да, это неприлично,_ — согласился Гарри, одновременно складывая руками эти слова, чтобы девушка могла знать, о чем он говорит.

Том не понимал. Честно, не понимал, в чем проблема. Медленно влюбляющийся братик — самое прекрасное, что видел волшебник. И он не хотел пропустить ни капли в значимом событии, хотел знать каждую эмоцию, видеть каждое чувство на лице, быть уверенным, что все пройдет идеально, гладко, без боли и страданий. «Младший» готов был часами смотреть на их взаимодействия, не отрываясь. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не убедится, что никакой ошибки уже произойти не сможет. А во время… Интимной близости они могут найти множество способов, как уединиться. Хотя Том намеревался полностью проконтролировать первый секс, до последней секунды. Просто, чтобы убедиться. Просто, чтобы знать. Поттер действительно не понимал, в чем проблема его фанатизма до этих эмоций и отношений.

**Место:** Полумрак теплиц  
 **Время:** Перед отбоем  
 **Возраст:** 16

Гарри не сразу понял, к чему все идет, когда Джинни позвала его на разговор перед отбоем у теплиц. «Старший» даже интереса к себе не сумел разглядеть, твердо намеренный сохранить дружбу, будто благословляющий каждый раз эти теплые отношения с подругой. Но вот Том был иного мнения. Повел их обоих в душ, привел в порядок мантию, тщательно разглядывал, насколько ухожено она сидит на братце. Гарри от подобного внимания мечталось укрыться.

И тем сильнее был удивлен, когда появилась Джинни в красивом платье, с коротко постриженными волосами в модной прическе, с легким макияжем и… Цветами в руках. «Старший» был в настолько крепком ступоре, что нижней частью тела управлял Том, уверенно вышагивая навстречу и благосклонно улыбаясь. Уизли старательно не обращала на присутствие красивого близнеца и его маниакальный блестящий взгляд внимания. Гарри мечтал провалиться под землю от стыда вновь. Он был смущен настолько, что не знал куда деть руки. Кажется, лицо весь вечер было пунцового цвета. Впрочем, девушка была не менее красной.

Том радовался за них двоих, казалось, больше самой парочки. Джинни с ним даже не поздоровалась, показательно делая вид, что второго близнеца сейчас с ними нет — не дай Мордред этот ненормальный маньяк что-нибудь испортит, а ведь она довольно серьезно готовилась к этому вечеру. Но волшебная палочка была рядом, так, на всякий случай.

Решительно приблизившись, гриффиндорка вручила восхитительный букет тюльпанов Гарри, нежно обхватывая его тонкие руки своими теплыми пальцами. Ладони у обоих подрагивали от примеси легкого страха и волнения. А Том думал, что и вовсе взорвется.

А затем, словно ныряя в прорубь с головой, Уизли прижалась к Гарри и мягко прикоснулась губами к его рту. «Старший» несколько секунд шокировано бездействовал, а затем неуверенно опустил руки на талию девушки, отвечая на аккуратные касания гладких сладко пахнущих губ. Они пахли тюльпанами. Волосы пахли фиалками. С шеи доносился призрачный аромат астр. Гарри терялся в чарующем цветочном букете, отдаваясь ощущениям и едва контролируя учащенное дыхание и бешеный стук сердца. Это был его первый поцелуй, первый восхитительный поцелуй, впервые он чувствовал подобное.

Оторвавшись от покрасневших губ, Джинни счастливо улыбнулась, глядя на такую же улыбку на лице парня. Тихо рассмеявшись, она прижала голову к плечу хаффлпаффца, и тот погладил короткий ежик ее мягких волос, будто бы все еще задыхаясь от трепета. Он чувствовал счастье. Тот вечер казался сном, видением, флюидом странной неизведанной ранее мечты. И, самое поразительное, на этот раз Том ничего не испортил.

Только в своей спальне Гарри отметил его молчаливость и странную ненавязчивость. А затем разглядел в его красивых карих глазах шок. Том никак не отреагировал на вопросы, продолжая молчать. По утру «старший» обнаружил, что близнец и вовсе бодрствовал, пораженный какими-то непростыми мыслями.

И в тот же день парень понял, что они с Джинни — встречаются.

**Место:** Монастырь  
 **Время:** Целый курс  
 **Возраст:** 16

Гарри не знал, как встречаться. Он старался не смотреть на парочек в Хогвартсе, абсолютно уверенный, что подобное проходить ему никогда не предстоит. Том продолжал молчать, более не показывая своих чувств, не дав ни единого комментария по поводу происходящего. «Старший» двоился в выводах: рад ли он подобному или нет.

А вот у Джинни был составлен четкий план действий, и наблюдать за другими парочками она не собиралась. Как и вести инфантильную роль сопливой малолетки, вечно краснеющей и требующей внимания. В конце концов, девушка сосуществовала в компании Тома Поттера, и подобное общество ее порядочно закалило. Она обожала Гарри, и отказывать в своих желаниях не хотела. Почему бы ей не подарить парню цветы? Почему бы самой не позвать на свидание? Почему она должна отказываться от прикосновений, только потому что девчонка? В то же время она не считала себя «пацанкой»: любила косметику, платья, любила свою женственность.

Когда Гарри поджидал ее у входа в гостиную Гриффиндор, она вышла оттуда с аккуратным белым цветком, с нежной улыбкой приветствия вручая его своему парню. Гарри коснулся ее щеки аккуратным поцелуем, перед тем, как они втроем пошли в сторону Большого Зала. Цветок парень сунул за кардиган, и красивый бутон был аккурат возле галстука. Том молчал.

Джинни действительно обожала Гарри. У нее уже был бойфренд, и он не шел ни в какое сравнение с Поттером. Нежный, молчаливый, спокойный, прекрасный слушатель, верный и умный. И, сказать по правде, у Гарри были красивые глаза и еще более красивая улыбка. У Тома никогда не было подобной улыбки.

Разумеется, со стороны фанаток «младшего» развязалась яростная война. Уизли смотрела на них всех с презрением и насмешкой: девицы понятия не имели, что из себя представлял красивый близнец. С его настоящим характером, никто и дня бы не протянул, не то, что встречаться или любить. Тот был настолько омерзительным, что и сама Джинни, обладавшая терпением и пониманием, часто выходила из себя. Том стал причиной разрушения ее первых любовных отношений. Дальше — хуже. Он вообще не позволял никому сближаться с братом или с ней ближе, чем немного приятельские связи. «На расстояние вытянутой руки». Уизли первое время чувствовала себя… Будто ее по голове ударили. Унижение, праведный гнев, обида, ярость, как так, она свободная личность! Позже выяснилось, что у Гарри подобная проблема едва ли не с рождения.

Не то чтобы в этом совсем не было плюсов.

Гарри старался показывать их Джинни, чтобы той было немного легче переживать бурю гнева на невыносимого Тома Поттера.

Сейчас же Уизли была вполне довольна своим монашеским положением. Потому что никто иной не мог отнять и без того короткие минуты уединения с Гарри, ведь все остальное время он проводил с настырным братцем. Видя шумные компании, видя предательства и измены, Джинни была счастлива, что подростковые распри обошли их стороной. В итоге, и жуткого Тома можно было сносить, пока он молчал или был в настроении.

Ухаживать за парнем было… Джинни бы описала это словом «восторг». Ей безумно льстила мысль, что она отличалась от большинства девушек Хогвартса, еще больше льстило то, что Поттеры находили ее поведение абсолютно приемлемым, естественным. Некоторые неловкие детские мечты **сбылись** , едва та начала встречаться со «старшим».

Она могла носить удобную одежду в любое время. Не школьное, конечно. Гарри в принципе был счастлив ее обществу, даже если она приходила в пропитанной потом спортивной форме после тренировки по квиддичу. Она могла носить совершенно немодные платья, что нравились лично ей, правда, с некоторой поправкой: если они были слишком короткие и сильно оголяли ноги, Том приходил в бешенство. Джинни считала его спятившей старой девой столетней давности.

— Ну ты и монашка, — с презрением выдала та, когда Поттер, гневно шипя свои змеиные ругательства, кутал подругу в длинную черную мантию. — Гарри, твой братец безумен.

«Старший» весело смеялся на агрессивную заботу близняшки. Ему-то вполне себе нравились голые коленки Уизли. Щиколотки, плечи, ключицы, и все те прекрасные вещи, какие на них двоих старательно прятал Том. Гарри вообще не находил того, что ему бы не нравилось во внешности или характере Джинни.

Самой потрясающей сбывшейся мечтой рыжеволосой девушки был поцелуй на метле. Нет-нет, не как в слюнявых историях про квиддичных спортсменов, а именно так, как это хотелось Джинни. Выигранный матч. Подлететь на своей метле к трибунам. И впиться в своего парня победным легким поцелуем прямо в воздухе. Уизли пребывала в эйфорическом астрале весь оставшийся день. Гарри прятал горевшие красные щеки на шее брата. Том был где-то между состоянием Джинни и глубинным самодовольством.

Еще одним потрясающим фактом был абсолютно гладкий подбородок «старшего». Ничего не кололось. Целоваться с ним было… _Приятно._ Сладко-волнительно, до дрожи в коленях.

Все бы ничего, кроме постоянно — **всегда** — смотрящего на них в упор Тома Поттера.

**Место:** Хогвартс  
 **Время:** Катастрофы  
 **Возраст:** 16

К шестому курсу ревностное сохранение личной территории не сбавило обороты. Сокурсники привыкли, что близнецы просыпаются раньше остальных и запираются в уборной, пока полностью не приведут себя в порядок и не оденутся. Переодеваться за тесным пологом кровати с учетом возраста перестало быть комфортным и удобным. Гарри больше не заботило, что его тело может кто-то увидеть. Затошнит — их проблемы. Лицо мало чем отличалось от туловища, и с хорошей долей фантазии, можно было представить, что скрывается под мантией. «Младший» не разделял мнение «старшего».

— _Ты действительно монашка,_ — с легким весельем шептал Гарри, когда близнец скользил пальцами по его тонкой шее и выпирающим ключицам, скрупулезно застегивая рубашку до самого конца, несмотря на весеннюю жару. — _Что будет, когда мы поедем на море? Скафандр?_

— Существуют плотно закрытые купальники на все тело, — озабочено ответил тогда хаффлпафец, восприняв всерьез слова брата. — Или закрытый пляж, чары, отвлекающие внимание.

— _Стесняешься меня? Понимаю. С таким уродством только…_

Поттер-«младший» отвесил ему несильную пощечину. В глазах светился праведный искренний гнев. Он резко не принимал любые подобные шутки.

Потом Тому прилетел в нос кулак от разъяренной Джинни, когда та увидела большой синяк на лице Гарри.

«Старший» ясно видел разницу их с Томом тел. Обычно укутанные в школьную форму или другую плотную одежду, рано утром и поздно вечером, когда парни были наедине с собой, Гарри мог видеть их обнаженную кожу, и это, честно говоря, странно будоражило. Том относился спокойно к разглядыванию себя от лица близняшки, даже был особо доволен подобным, сам не стесняясь смотреть на родственника. И так было ровно до того момента, пока у Гарри не встал.

В тот вечер они стояли перед большим зеркалом у раковины, умываясь. «Старшему» приходилось вдобавок ждать, пока брат не побреется, немного завидуя ему в этом. Довольно скучные минуты, когда нечем себя занять, и Гарри задумчиво скользил взглядом по обнаженным плечам Тома в отражении, по его красивой груди, талии, открытой до внимания шее, по крупному кадыку под мужественным подбородком. В голове уже полыхало нечто туманно-возбужденное, и реакцию тела он сумел уловить не сразу. Зато «младший», пребывая в абсолютном покое, выронил бритвенный станок и шокировано уставился на родственника в отражении.

И все бы можно было бы объяснить чистейшей случайностью или мысленными мечтами Гарри о, допустим, Джинни Уизли. Если бы не блестящий, осмысленный и взволнованный взгляд, блуждающий по телу сиамского близнеца. Том чуть приоткрыл рот, пораженный до глубины души — возбуждение парень ощущал как свое собственное, и тело покрылось мурашками от томления. Странное чужеродное чувство, Поттер-«младший» его не контролировал.

— Мерзкая извращенная блядь, — вырвалось у него тогда. — Меня сейчас стошнит. Прекрати немедленно, поганый гомик.

Том навсегда запомнил направленный на себя взгляд после тех слов.

Он был в таком шоке от реакции Гарри на себя, что не сразу сообразил, что сказал нечто неправильное в подобный момент. Нет, и сама ситуация была кошмарно неправильной, но… Отреагировать парень должен был явно не так.

Возбуждение после фразы «младшего» пропало практически моментально. Глубоко травмированный Гарри молча отвернулся, и его лицо было искаженно-застывшим, словно маска, тощие плечи напряжены, а грудная клетка не двигалась, словно он и вовсе не дышал.

Второй близнец на долгое время потерял дар речи, никак не реагируя на состояние родственника и переваривая произошедшее лишь в себе. Потрясение граничило с лавиной, потопом, землетрясением, Том _даже помыслить не мог_ , что подобное возможно — Гарри, его милый Гарри, смотрящий на тело родного брата таким взглядом. Гарри, испытывающий из-за него возбуждение. Взрослеющий Гарри. Испытывающий тягу к мужскому телу. К его телу. К их телу.

По утру, проснувшись, Том обнаружил Гарри уже полностью одетым и бодрствующим. «Старший» вообще не смотрел в сторону родственника и подавленно молчал. Воспоминания вчерашней неловкой ситуации тут же ударило в голову, и «младший» осознал сказанное, осознал, когда увидел последствия: пережитая травма была слишком заметна на бледном осунувшимся лице с опухшими заплаканными глазами.

— Гарри, — мягко запнулся хаффлпаффец, ощущая, как сердце моментально облилось кровью и жаром. Он попытался дотронуться до плеча парня, но тот отпрянул так далеко, как только позволяло их тело. — Гарри, я…

— _Прости меня,_ — мучительно и тихо выдавил из себя Поттер, все еще глядя в сторону. Его кривые пальцы мелко дрожали, комкая рубашку. — _Прости, прости, прости меня._

Том понятия не имел, что сказать. Пораженный потоком извинений, тогда как _сам_ обязан был просить прощения за удар, нанесенный в особенно уязвимый момент для родственника.

— Просто никогда больше не… — он вновь запнулся, растерянный. — Если хочешь, мы пойдем к Джинни и…

Гарри надломленно поджал губы и закрыл глаза. Он тихо прошелестел:

— _Это все из-за меня, я должен быть «отрезан», я тебя замарал, я не… Прости меня, скоро все закончится, и…_

— **Нет** , — со злобой выпалил близнец, сжимая кулаки. Его карие глаза потемнели. — Я не дам своего согласия, ни за что! Если так нужно, смотри, давай, я не против! — он принялся срывать с себя верх пижамы, нависая над родственником и отнимая руки от чужого побелевшего лица, предотвращая попытки спрятаться или избежать взгляда. Поттер яростно продолжил, крепко стискивая запястья близняшки: — Смотри, **смотри** на меня, я тебе нравлюсь? Ты хочешь меня? Гарри, посмотри на меня, ты можешь трогать меня, как захочешь, **давай**.

«Старший» не открыл глаз, прикусив губу и сотрясаясь от рыданий. Том болезненно выдохнул и силком прижал ладонь родственника к их паху, надавливая. Он понятия не имел, что делать. Их совершеннолетие было через несколько месяцев.

— Гарри, вот так приятно? Почему ты не смотришь? Я _разрешаю_ , пожалуйста, смотри, — с налетом отчаяния продолжил тот, когда никакого отклика не почувствовал со стороны Гарри. Сам же он был слишком напуган, шокирован и раздавлен, чтобы возбудиться даже от прямых прикосновений. Тома слегка потряхивало. — Трогай себя, Гарри, **не уходи** , почему ты не возбуждаешься? — он крепко стиснул через ладонь брата их член, пытаясь уткнуться в поджатые губы своим ртом, но тот уворачивался. — Давай, ну же, пожалуйста…

— _Хватит! Уйди, не трогай меня, помогите!_ — наконец, с отчаянием зашипел Поттер так громко, как только мог, вырываясь. — _Хватит, хватит, хватит!_

Том моментально отпрянул, будто его ударили. Наконец, он уловил, что Гарри бесконтрольно рыдал не из-за вчерашнего, а именно из-за того, что происходило **сейчас**. «Младший» оглушенно раскрывал и закрывал рот, сотрясаясь от осознания, что пытался сделать с близнецом.

— Гарри, — позвал он на пробу, не решаясь прикоснуться больше.

«Старший» довольно скоро прекратил плакать, насильно взяв себя в руки. Он тяжело поверхностно дышал, утомленный борьбой с более сильным близнецом и гадкого ужасного ощущения, что насильником сейчас выступал именно он сам, вовсе не Том. Что вчера, что сегодня, Гарри пугался до смерти, что близнец _сделает что угодно_ , чтобы сохранить их уродство, даже… Подобные тошнотворные извращения от лица «поганого гомика», «извращенной мерзкой бляди». «Старший» чувствовал себя отвратительным монстром, и как никогда раньше хотел, чтобы «младший» стал свободным от его присутствия.

Хотя бы потому что всего несколько секунд назад готов был сдаться и взять то, что предлагал брат.

— _Все в порядке,_ — шепнул Поттер, нервно смотря на полог кровати и потирая покрасневшие запястья рук. — _Все. В полном. Порядке._

**Место:** Укромный уголок пустого класса  
 **Время:** Пугающего осознания  
 **Возраст:** 16

Том не чувствовал, что хоть что-то в порядке, когда этим же днем его Гарри робко целовался с Джинни. Парень скользил взглядом по их движению губ, чуть влажных от слюны, по смешанному учащенному дыханию, заметному в движении грудных клеток, прикрытым трепещущим векам, румянцу на щеках.

_Гарри был красивым._

Поттер действительно **никогда** не разглядывал родственника в подобном ключе. Никогда не думал, что это возможно даже в теории. Несмотря на хрупкость тела, «старший» не был женственным. Поганый характер. Отсутствие манер.

_У него был шелестящий обволакивающий голос. Больше никто не мог понимать его, не мог упиваться им так же сильно._

Том ненавидел геев, это вызывало отвращение, мерзость, презрение. Они недостойны жить, находиться в современном обществе, иметь хоть какие-то права. Пусть запрутся в норах, не тревожа нормальных здоровых людей. Так думал «младший». И парень вполне мог и убить, если какой-нибудь сраный гомосек положит глаз на его драгоценного братика.

_У Гарри теплая гладкая кожа, и ее никто не видел, помимо Тома, никто ее не касался столь лично и тесно. Он мог бы дотянуться, если постарается, до тонких ключиц губами, он мог попробовать языком грудь парня, и она была бы такой же гладкой и теплой._

Том нервно сглотнул и отвернулся от целующейся парочки, а его пальцы неосознанно впились в их общее колено, заставляя Гарри оторваться от чуть удивленной Джинни и посмотреть на близнеца настороженным взглядом. Глаза «старшего» расширились.

— _Какого…_ — он ошеломленно зажал рот рукой, когда в паху заметно потяжелело. Том силком остановил близнеца, когда тот чуть было не свел ноги вместе, чтобы их состояния не заметила девушка. — _Почему ты…_

— Что такое? — недоуменно приподняла брови Уизли, а затем скосилась на перенапряженного шатена. — Что не так? Поттер, блять, дай нам еще времени, старая ты колода! Монашка.

«Младший» провел ладонью по слегка мокрому лицу, и его щеки покрыл едва заметный румянец. Картины обнаженного брата непрошеным гостем застыли в голове, и Том абсолютно не мог понять, почему начинал возбуждаться сильнее. Впервые подумал о родственнике в романтическом плане, в сексуальном плане, впервые испытал возбуждение, не вызванное простой физиологией.

Гарри прикрыл веки, закусывая губу и поспешно пряча лицо в мягких кудрях близнеца, чтобы его девушка — **упаси Боже** — не увидела его состояния и не поняла, что происходит.

Он чувствовал острое возбуждение брата, чужое возбуждение, в котором не принимал участия, и его начало потряхивать.

Ситуация усугубилась абсолютно, когда аккуратная маленькая ладошка легла на бедро Поттера, чуть скользнув вверх безо всякого пошлого намека. «Старший» беззвучно свистяще застонал, опаляя горячим дыханием влажную кожу родственника и задевая ее приоткрывшимися губами. Тома всего встряхнуло, когда рот близняшки прижался к его шее, он был все еще мокрым от поцелуя, и это прошило сознание опаляющей жаром стрелой.

**Позор. Стыд.**

У них сейчас стоит так, что _невозможно не заметить_.

— Ох, — произнесла Джинни, которая все поняла и без разглядывания чужих промежностей. — Гарри, все в порядке.

Ее щеки залила краска смятения. Если кто-то думает, что девушка, чей парень испытал возбуждение при ней, оскорбиться и сбежит — они глубоко заблуждаются. Но Уизли и спешить ни с чем не стала, опыта в постельных делах у нее не было никакого, опять-таки, стоит догадаться по какой причине. А «Причина» молча кусала губы, смотря куда-то в пространство застывшими глазами с расширенным зрачком. Девушка, не зная, что им стоит делать сейчас, а что нет, легонько заскользила рукой по чужому бедру, не подбираясь близко к паху, а просто поглаживая ногу. Возбуждение появилось и у нее.

Она слышала тихое шипение Гарри и понимала, что это стоны.

Она видела лицо Тома и понимала, что тот чувствует то же самое, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. Об особенностях общего тела Поттеров она уже все знала. И если кто-то считает, что это может помешать девушке быть близкой с возлюбленным, то они ошибутся вдвойне. В любом случае, Том прямым текстом дал свое согласие на присутствие в сексуальных отношениях, когда Уизли потребовала дать оценку всему происходящему с ними тремя.

Гарри понимал, насколько это странно, ужасно, неправильно, **потрясающе**. Чего парень _не мог_ понять, так это то, что происходило в мозгах братца, что возбудился от поцелуя родственника и подруги. Что происходило в голове Джинни, которая не убежала в ужасе или отвращении, не задавала кучу странных вопросов. Что было в голове у него самого, почему не пытался прекратить двигаться ртом по разгоряченной шее «младшего» и получать удовольствие от медленных ласковых движений руки на ноге.

 **Том мечтал сделать хоть что-то.** Неподвижность убивала, он был просто сторонним пассажиром в чужой близости, несмотря на то, что это было _его_ возбуждение. Изначально. Сейчас он явственно чувствовал приближение развязки со стороны Гарри. _Гарри._ Его теплые гладкие губы, этот блядский извращенный рот терся о кожу безостановочно, он тяжело поверхностно дышал в шею Поттера-«младшего», тихо постанывал от удовольствия, а затем высунул язык, влажно прилизывая горячую чуть покрасневшую от трения кожу брата, и шипел стоны с уже открытым ртом. Том сжал губы крепче, срываясь в оглушительный и абсолютно бесшумный оргазм.

Гарри закатил глаза, не ожидая внезапной развязки, не готовый к ней **абсолютно**. В отличие от застывшего, словно статуя, близнеца, собственную реакцию на _чужой оргазм_ скрыть от внимания своей девушки не смог — его грудная клетка сокращалась от сорванного на несколько секунд дыхания, а кривоватые пальцы стиснулись в кулаки. Потому что чувствовал то же самое, что и кончивший близнец.

Джинни сидела рядом с ними красная, как маков цвет, оглушенная пониманием первой близости, счастья, какого-то игривого удовольствия от общей тайны. Благодарила богов, что второй Поттер своего состояния не выдавал, это не то, что гриффиндорка хотела бы видеть. Она отвлеклась на постучавшуюся в окно сову.

— _Боже мой,_ — прошептал Гарри, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — _Ты только что… Почему ты, я не… Я не понимаю, почему…_

Том вдавил ногти в ногу еще сильнее. «Старший» продолжал двигать губами по его мокрой коже, настолько недоступными, несмотря на всю легкость, с которой Поттер мог бы их получить для себя в любое время. Поттер-«младший» тихо судорожно втянул носом воздух, когда его шеи вновь коснулся влажный горячий язык.

— _Хватит трогать мою шею, маленькая извращенная блядь,_ — хрипло прошипел он. — _Какая же ты блядь._

— _Шлюха. Как ты мог сделать такое во время моей близости с Джинни? Публичная лживая шлюха,_ — зло просвистел Гарри, отстраняясь и приходя в себя. — _На что именно ты… Почему?!_

Даже у него хватило совести остановиться в тот раз. _Хотя действительно хотел._ Том скривил красивое лицо в гримасе, не желая отвечать на подобные вопросы даже самому себе. И тяжело жалея, что чувственные маленькие губы с его шеи пропали, опаляя кожу холодком. 

Педиком. «Младший» чувствовал себя грязным педиком, мерзким, порочным. Когда волны возбуждения и оргазма спали, Том перестал понимать, как подобного можно возжелать — другого мужчину, более того, родного брата. У которого есть девушка. Отвратительно.

Поттер с ненавистью посмотрел на близнеца, и его словно прошило зарядом тока: Гарри продолжал казаться ему привлекательным. «Младший» опустил взгляд на покрасневшие тонкие губы родственника, пытаясь осознать, что чувствовал именно их на своей шее несколько секунд назад, что розовый язык внутри заставил кончить без прикосновений к пенису, и даже присутствие девушки не помешало Тому получить шокирующее удовольствие.

Ему было любопытно, какой на вкус рот Гарри.

От повторного осознания парня сильно затошнило. **Педик.** Мерзкий педик и извращенная дрянь. Вот, как себя ощущал Том в полной беспрекословной мере.


	7. Недопустимое

**Место:** Спальня Хаффлпафф  
**Время:** Ночное  
**Возраст:** 16

Весь остаток дня братья не говорили друг с другом. Более того, Том не разговаривал вообще ни с кем, помимо преподавателей. В сторону болезненного близнеца старался даже головы не поворачивать. Все это время Поттер усиленно размышлял, как быть, что произошло и что делать дальше. Как объясняться с родственником. Как объясняться самим с собой.

Он точно не педик.

Это невозможно и недопустимо.

Первое время Том пытался убедить себя, что всего лишь подрочил сам себе, не более, так это должно ощущаться. Одно тело, а Гарри тоже часть этого тела, все должно быть в порядке. Однако «младший» _никогда_ не возбуждался от своей нижней половины. У него определенно стояло от части, принадлежащей _исключительно_ второму близнецу. Разумеется, из-за ситуации с поцелуем. Это слишком пошло — жаться друг к другу так тесно прямо в школе, обмениваться слюной едва ли не на виду у всех. Во всем виноват блядский Гарри Поттер с его реакцией на тело родственника. Том слишком много думал о произошедшем, слишком углубился в себя — и вот он, результат детализации чужих реакций — собственная.

Блядский Гарри, и его развратный рот. Маленькая шлюха, чертов педик.

Поттер-«младший» весь день щипал и царапал свою руку, чтобы отвлечься от воспоминаний. Из-за того, что парень пытался разобраться в себе и ситуации, он возвращался к произошедшему вновь и вновь, отвлекая болью свое тело от легкого возбуждения. Самое ненавистное — Гарри ощущал реакции брата весь день, и был напряжен. Том же чувствовал себя оголенным проводом, настроенным на касания родственника, казалось, если он прямо сейчас дотронется до него, «младший» просто сломает ему руку, чтобы недавний позор больше не повторялся **никогда**.

Когда кривоватая ладонь «старшего» невзначай опустилась на колено, Том мог сопоставить это с разрядом молнии. Он знал, что последует далее, и со всей силы вонзил себе в кисть острый кончик железного пера. Весь шестой курс Хаффлпаффа повернулся в сторону красивого близнеца. Гарри шокировано посмотрел на брата. Флитвик подпрыгнул на месте и встревоженно подбежал к близнецам. Том мечтал, **мечтал** , чтобы это все поскорее закончилось.

Им срочно нужно переспать с девушкой.

Том осознал это, когда добрел до объяснений. Точнее, когда составлял план, что сказать близняшке. Это просто возраст, гормоны, первая любовь Гарри, первые поцелуи и свидания, касания — это подростковое. _Он не педик._ И «старший» не педик. Конечно, нет.

— Я хочу поговорить о твоей реакции на… Мое тело, — разлепил напряженные губы Том, когда они очутились в спальне. Рядом никого не было — три мальчика, что жили в этой же комнате, праздновали где-то день рождения одного из них.

Гарри прикрыл тощей ладонью глаза на несколько секунд. Он абсолютно не понимал, где его близнец потерял стыд. Может, ему не дали его при рождении, может, в очередь за совестью не попал. Парень не понимал, как вообще на такие темы можно свободно разговаривать.

— _Нет. Не хочу. Я же… Извинился._

— Это моя вина, — напряженно продолжил «младший», не обращая внимание на отказ. — Мы слишком редко видим наши обнаженные тела, я собственноручно превратил обнажение в пошлость, но так должно быть только с посторонними, это я виноват. Мы подростки, это и _должно_ вызывать реакцию.

Поттер-«старший» мучительно сжал губы и промолчал. Впрочем, это не помешало его брату говорить:

— Некоторое время… Давай не смотреть друг на друга, пока делаем гигиенические процедуры. И я должен объясниться за произошедшее с тобой и Джинни.

— _Нет, не смей,_ — прошептал Гарри. — _У тебя встало на чужой поцелуй. Будто я не понял. Ты даже не попытался сбросить в-возбуждение. И ты кончил, ТЫ кончил, а не Я при моей близости с Джинни. Ты отнял у меня это._

Том побелел, когда воспоминания вновь ударили в голову. Он с силой ущипнул себя за рану от железного пера. Вылечить ее волшебник никому не позволил. Гарри скосил взгляд на руки родственника, почувствовав мурашки внизу живота и ногах.

— _Я стараюсь сдерживать физиологическую реакцию тела, если ты еще не понял, мерзкая блядь,_ — прошипел Том, и в отместку крепко сжал запястье родственника. — _Я придушу тебя, если еще хоть раз попытаешься коснуться меня своим пидорским ртом._

— _Ты… Кончил не от поглаживания Джинни?.._

Поттер-«младший» отдернул свою ладонь от покрасневшего запястья и вложил во взгляд все отвращение, на которое был способен. Это легко было сделать, ведь оно на все сто процентов было обращено на самого себя. Том вообще не понимал, как от этого блядски _красивого_ тела, лица брата можно испытывать омерзение.

— Могу поспорить, если я начну насиловать твою шею языком, ты кончишь еще раньше, — холодно процедил он, отворачиваясь и начиная стягивать с себя свою часть мантии. Но внезапно замер. Том медленно повернул голову в сторону родственника и неопределенным голосом спросил: — Хочешь, я тебя поцелую?

Гарри в ужасе замотал головой, для верности изогнувшись дальше от тела близнеца. Поттер-«младший» кивнул и вновь отвернулся в сторону, продолжив переодеваться в пижаму. Он не знал, чего испытывал больше, радости от ответа Гарри или разочарования.

**Место:** Улицы  
**Время:** Неподходящее  
**Возраст:** 6

Близнецы ошарашено смотрели, как несколько подростков забивают тяжелыми камнями мужчину.

Они услышали возню в переулке и решили узнать, что там происходит. По асфальту текли кровавые ручейки, мужчина уже практически не закрывал разбитую голову переломанными руками, лица не было видно из-за повреждений. Гарри застыл в ступоре, впервые в жизни видя насилие. Том тоже не мог пошевелиться, не зная, что делать. Бежать, спрятаться или позвать на помощь.

Все закончилось тем, что их заметили.

Одного из нападавших Поттеры знали, знал их и он. Это был неплохой парнишка лет семнадцати, который часто угощал несчастных тощих детей булочками, жалея уродцев. Утерев с лица брызги чужой крови, он махнул другим подросткам и приблизился к шокированным детям, приседая рядом с ними на корточки. Парень некоторое время молчал. Затем, пошарившись по карманам, вытащил оттуда крупную купюру денег и несколько конфет, настойчиво пихая их в руки «младшего».

— Этот пидорас заслужил, — серьезно сказал он, сжав правое плечо Гарри и левое Тома. Во взгляде просквозила угроза. — Это преступник. Если вы расскажете об увиденном, то тоже станете преступниками. Он спал с моим другом. Трахался, ебался, — пояснил парень на явное недоумение в глазах близнецов. — Пидорасами были. «Друг» успел сбежать, но мы его тоже найдем. Вы же никому не скажете, верно? А завтра я принесу пакет фруктов и несколько игрушек.

Гарри молча расплакался от страха.

— Лекарства, — дрожащим голосом ответил Том, не веря, что это происходит с ними на самом деле. — Принеси лекарства. Любые. Детские.

— Будет сделано! — он потрепал мягкие кудри красивого близнеца и с облегчением вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги. — Забудьте все, что видели.

**Место:** Дом Дурслей  
**Время:** Полуденный отдых  
**Возраст:** 8

— Ублюдки! Стрелять таких надо! — брызгал слюной дядя Вернон, пока Поттеры накладывали тарелки с едой и наливали в бокал пиво. — Сажать в норы, чтобы не лезли в общество нормальных людей! Этих гомосеков убивать нужно!

Гарри покосился в сторону телевизора, который смотрел мужчина, но Том пальцами развернул голову родственника обратно, чтобы этого не заметил Вернон: магглы запрещали им смотреть телевизор и принимать участие в любых семейных развлечениях. Дадли угодливо хихикал рядышком, повторяя за отцом как попугай:

— Убивать гомосеков, да!

— Вот это настоящий мужчина, — похвалил его Дурсль-старший. — Правильно. Вот, кто точно вырастет нормальным, а не как…

Поттеры отчетливо ощутили на своих спинах полный ненависти и презрения взгляд.

— Два ублюдка, — донеслось позади. — Уродцы, быстро заканчивайте! И чтобы сидели в чулане до вечера!

— Да, дядя Вернон, — ответил Том, быстро накладывая в большую тарелку обед для родственника.

**Место:** Разум  
**Время:** Размышлений  
**Возраст:** 16

Гарри был в ужасе от происходящего.

Он ненавидел свое тело, а теперь ненавидел и чертов член, который, оказывается, жил своей жизнью и был возмутительным предателем обоих парней, выдавая их мысли и реакцию. Это было ужасно. Гарри не хотел даже думать о том, что несколько дней назад у него встало на торс близнеца. О том, что брат кончил от губ и языка родственника. Это на самом деле мерзко — Том должен был чувствовать себя _мерзко_ , что испытал оргазм из-за уродливого извращенного нароста. «Старший» был в самой настоящей панике, ведь он был мерзостью, Том испытывал отвращение, это было видно.

Он просил больше никогда его не трогать. Не смотреть на его тело. Не испытывать возбуждения от него.

Гарри не знал, как отреагирует член-предатель, ведь парень искренне считал тело брата красивым, привлекательным, мужественным, таким здоровым и _правильным_. Поэтому старался не смотреть в сторону родственника, даже когда на них одежда. Вдвойне мерзко, что Джинни волшебник считал не менее красивой и привлекательной. Втройне мерзко, что от этого Гарри не возбуждался. **Он любил ее.** Но не хотел. Наверное. «Старший» не понимал.

**Место:** Ванная Комната  
**Время:** 22:46  
**Возраст:** 16

Первые попытки как-то приспособиться к подростковым реакциям были самыми ужасными, потому что оба Поттера обращали на тело слишком много внимания, они пытались чувствовать каждую клеточку тела, следить за ней, чтобы кошмар не повторился. Тем самым становясь еще более чувствительными к любым изменениям.

Ходить в туалет стало первым кошмаром. Гарри не особо понял, почему, когда он справлял малую нужду, брат вновь принялся терзать свою руку, достаточно громко скрипя зубами. Зато когда была очередь «младшего», понимание пришло мгновенно, как только _руки родственника_ потянулись к их ширинке. Все было по-иному. Воспринималось не так. Перестало быть естественным. Теперь это руки «младшего» трогали его, член Гарри. Ведь чувствовал парень нижнюю часть тела как свою собственную. Это было ужасом.

Сегодня Гарри неловким шепотом предложил принять душ под двумя сорочками, чтобы не было видно чужого тела. Они оказались достаточно просторными, чтобы пролезть под них руками и намылить себя. С нижней частью проблем не было, она всегда ощущалась как продолжение _своего_ тела. Очевидно, идея Тому понравилось: в карих глазах мелькнуло облегчение. Они пользовались чистящими чарами уже несколько дней, и это были отвратительные ощущения.

Когда они быстро стянули с себя одежду в ванной комнате, Гарри натолкнулся взглядом на руку родственника и едва не свалился в обморок. Кожа была сплошь покрыта синяками, порезами и стертостями — Том щипал себя, чем-то резал и тер ногтями до крови, отвлекаясь от мыслей. И «старший», за время своего игнорирования тела близняшки, даже не знал, что происходило совсем рядом. Гарри был настолько в шоковом состоянии, что Тому пришлось вылить на кожу бадьян. Это было плохо. Причинять боль уже существующим ранам было более действенно.

Когда сорочки покрыли оба тела, братья посмотрели друг на друга насторожено. Гарри робко улыбнулся кончиками губ, и «младший» кивнул.

**Нихуя не стало лучше.**

Поттер-«старший» одурело уставился на мокрую, ставшую прозрачной ткань, что прилипала к загорелой коже Тома. _Это было куда более эротичным, чем просто обнаженное идеальное тело родственника._ Это выглядело так совершенно, удивительно, дурманяще, что Гарри не мог отвести взгляд, даже тогда, _когда Том заметил на себе чужое извращенное внимание_ , выпрямляясь и в упор глянув в глаза близнеца. Тот прикусил губу, повреждая кожу, и замотал головой, не в силах с собой что-то поделать — член наливался кровью, набухал и приподнимался, **это было так приятно**. С губ Тома сорвался быстрый выдох, когда, невольно пытаясь разобраться в ситуации, он тоже посмотрел на тело Гарри.

«Старший» прижал ладонь ко рту, когда ощутил, как член моментально встал полностью, подчиняясь второй части сознания.

— Мы… — неровным голосом начал Том и прочистил горло. Он остатками сил остановил себя от желания сжать эрекцию в кулак, чтобы возбуждение Гарри не переросло для него в секс. — Мастурбация. Нужно _от этого_ избавиться. Тебе придется…

Гарри с мучением во взгляде кивнул, только бы близнец не говорил об этом вслух. Потянувшись ослабевшей рукой к промежности, он неловко обхватил пальцами ствол большого члена, и от наслаждения приоткрыл рот.

Тома всего затрясло. Это было так грязно, так ужасно, он получал _такое удовольствие_ от тонких пальцев «старшего», он видел выражение лица Гарри, он видел его голые плечи сквозь ткань ночнушки, его обнажившуюся ключицу и слышал прерывистое дыхание. **Он так хотел что-то сделать.**

Поттер обхватил пенис обеими руками для удобства и заскользил по влажной от воды коже, шипяще постанывая и прикрыв глаза, испытывая чудовищный стыд от ситуации. И если он будет дрочить себе, _глядя на брата_ … Просто умрет. Перед глазами стояла картина прилипшей к телу прозрачной ночнушки, во рту был вкус солоноватой кожи шеи. Так сладко и прекрасно. Гарри медленно гладил себя, потерявшись в затоплении образов, даже не пытаясь от них избавиться, счастливый, что больше никто их видеть не мог.

Парень едва не упал, когда его щеки обхватили горячие ладони, а голову настойчиво притянули вбок и чуть вверх, когда его подбородок накрыли такие же горячие губы, а лицо опалило судорожное громкое дыхание. Гарри попытался отпрянуть, и одна ладонь переместилась на затылок, не позволяя.

— Я помогу тебе кончить, _это просто мастурбация_ , потрогай себя сильнее, — горячо выдохнул Том, открыв рот и обхватив им полностью подбородок близнеца, чуть сдавливая его зубами. Втянув в себя вкусную кожу и выпуская с пошлым чмокающим звуком кончик подбородка из плена, парень прижался губами ко впалой щеке, с болезненным мучением обходя желанные губы стороной. Он высунул язык, облизав лицо до виска. — _Так хорошо, Гарри, это приятно тебе? Мне так, **так** хорошо. _

**Так блядски хорошо.** Гладкая теплая кожа, это лицо, шипение стонов, движение ладоней на подрагивающем органе, Том вторил удовольствию низкими стонами, окончательно потеряв всякий контроль над разумом, и скользнул ладонью за мокрую сорочку брата, крупно дрожа от похоти и желания, оставляя в мыслях только возбуждение. Живот Гарри подрагивал, и «младший» находил мучительным невозможность проследить путь движения своих пальцев по телу близнеца своим ртом.

— _Б-Боже,_ — ахнул Поттер-«старший». — _боже, Том, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…_

— _Да!_ — долгим прерывистым шипением ответил Том, когда одна рука Гарри неуверенно забралась за ночную одежду близнеца и обвела талию, огладив тонкими пальцами до самой груди. Простонав громче, парень судорожно прижал лицо к тощей шее, впиваясь в кожу губами и втягивая ее в рот ежесекундно, с силой оставляя засосы и **мечтая** , мысленно **умоляя** , чтобы рука на их члене двигалась быстрее, сильнее, крепче. «Младший» стиснул зубы на открытой доступной ключице, пытаясь хоть как-то стимулировать себя к оргазму вкусом чужого тела. Он шептал будто в бреду: — _Да, да, да, Гарри, да._

«Старший» думал, что просто умирает от вышибающего мозги удовольствия. Его было так много, что он физически не мог своими слабыми руками довести организм до такой нужной разрядки. Считал себя омерзительным извращенцем, что пользуется состоянием родственника, ощупывая его тело беспрепятственно, трогая грудь, забираясь ладонью под мышку, чуть сдавливая ребра и талию, **умирал** вновь и вновь, от чудовищности этой открытой доступности, от согласия лишь из-за _чужого возбуждения_ , и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Рот Тома на шее, на лице, на груди оставлял слишком болезненные следы, и Гарри был _так счастлив_ , что не кончал от них, что мог продлить это безумное извращение абсолютно потерянных рассудков.

Когда зубы «младшего» очередной раз впились в выпирающую ключицу, Гарри, пребывающий в более здравом сознании, со всхлипом отпихнул от себя чужую голову, разозлившись на уже совсем переставшими быть приятными прикосновения — чувствительная кожа _страшно болела_ , и Том даже не пытался от нее оторваться или сделать что-то другое, помимо блядских засосов или укусов на одних и тех же участках тела.

— _Мне больно, тупая ты шлюха,_ — прошипел «старший», вновь отталкивая голову близнеца, когда тот, не особо поняв, в чем проблема, потянулся к шее вновь. — _Да сделай ты что-то другое, хватит! Стой!_

«Младший» несколько секунд бездумно моргал затуманенными похотью глазами, пытаясь разобраться, **какого ебаного хуя** ему не разрешают трогать тело брата, всего несколько мгновений назад такое **преступно доступное**.

— Я… — он тяжело сглотнул, впиваясь взглядом в промокшую ночнушку. — Я _хочу посмотреть_. Дай посмотреть, пожалуйста, Гарри, **покажи** , — Том поспешно потянул края чужой одежды наверх и оглушительно застонал, когда «старший» позволил ему это сделать и не оттолкнул, как раньше. Парня вновь мелко затрясло, когда ночнушка упала на пол, и он обхватил уже двумя руками грудную клетку брата, медленно скользнув до столкновения их торсов в одном едином и костяшки их общего бедра. — Сильнее, прошу. 

Не выдержав мучительно медленных и слабых движений руки на пенисе, Поттер-«младший» сдавил ствол самостоятельно, закатив глаза от облегчения и удовольствия. Гарри испустил долгое громкое шипение, когда ощутил широкую горячую ладонь близняшки на половом органе и его быстрые крепкие сжатия, скольжения. Он упустил момент, когда Том вновь перекрутил свой торс и прижался ртом к верхней части груди родственника, вцепившись в тонкую кожу губами и зубами, а второй рукой для верности крепко притянул спину Гарри на себя, чтобы не вырывался и не сопротивлялся больше. 

«Старший» даже не думал останавливать полностью одуревшего парня, чувствуя колкие волны приближения оргазма, обнимая красивого близнеца и беспорядочно гладя его тело ладонями, запрокидывая голову и подставляясь под довольно мучительные долгие засосы и покусывания, тогда как в паху и сознании скопилось столько **томительного наслаждения** , что все остальное абсолютно терялось где-то на фоне.

Том молил всех богов, чтобы это не прекращалось, чтобы стало еще лучше, еще чувственнее, чтобы близняшка, эта маленькая блядь, не прекращала гладить его спину, не прекращала едва слышно стонать от удовольствия, чтобы иметь доступ к этой совершенной гладкой коже _всегда_ , чтобы мерзкие мысли _никогда_ не посещали вновь, чтобы все казалось таким же правильным и идеальным, как в секунды возбуждения.

Его затрясло сильнее, когда тонкие кривоватые пальцы нежно огладили позвоночник и чуть надавили на его шею.

— _Да, пожалуйста,_ — прошелестел Гарри, и Том молниеносно сорвался в вышибающий душу оргазм, едва не падая на колени, разделяя его на двоих и слыша долгий стон родственника себе в ухо. Они одинаково тяжело и быстро дышали, исступленно и до боли прижимая друг друга к себе, пока «младший» не зашевелился первым, ибо был перекручен сильнее всего. Поттер-«старший» тут же болезненно, мучительно прошипел: — _Блять! Уйди! Не трогай там больше!_

Том медленно и тяжело отстранился от ключиц, не открывая глаз. Грудь наполнял едкий ужас такой силы, что становилось трудно дышать. Его лицо все больше напрягалось, а распаленные оргазмом щеки белели. Брови надломились, когда парень, наконец, раскрыл глаза и глянул в сторону такого же напуганного осознанием близнеца.

Это даже близко не было мастурбацией.

Они только что занимались сексом.

**Место:** Бедра  
**Время:** Позднее  
**Возраст:** 16

Том был в ужасе. Его сердце билось перебоями от отвращения к себе, к своим мыслям и действиям. Педик, извращенец, мужеложец, трогал родного брата, умолял о прикосновениях в ответ, возбуждался от них, **это просто отвратительно.** Склонил к сексу близнеца, потерял рассудок, не остановился, _не прекратил_ и позволил Гарри дарить чудовищное удовольствие.

Когда они выбрались из ванной, «младшего» попросту скрутило над унитазом, где его долго мучительно рвало. Он сжимал пальцами свои колени, пытаясь остановить мысли, но ничего не получалось. Во рту, в голове все еще присутствовал вкус теплой гладкой кожи, в ушах стояли шипящие прерывистые стоны наслаждения. Когда к спине прикоснулись чужие пальцы, Поттер озлобленно прокричал:

— **Прочь!** Не трогай меня, не смей прикасаться! — Том сглотнул мерзкую на вкус слюну, сотрясаясь от тошноты и воспоминаний своего омерзительного разврата. — Никогда, больше никогда, **никогда.** Блядские выродки, гомосеки, это уродство, это…

— _Прости меня,_ — выдавил из себя Гарри, пораженный болью и отчаянием. Он сжал кривые пальцы в кулак, отдергивая руку прочь от мокрой кожи. — _Это моя вина._

— Да, это ты, это все ты, — прошептал «младший», цепляясь в свои влажные волосы. Его вновь затрясло. — **Ты** , со своим развратным телом, это только **твоя** вина.

Том судорожно опустил дрожащие руки на ноги и с силой заскреб по ним ногтями, оставляя сначала красные полосы, затем содранную кожу, пока не выступила кровь, скапливаясь под ногтями и скатываясь каплями на мокрый холодный камень. Гарри молча принимал боль, зажмурившись и плотно прикрыв рот. «Младший» опомнился только спустя несколько минут, когда над ухом оглушительно для тишины ванной просвистел всхлип. Том заледенел, и разум прошибло понимание, **что он творит прямо сейчас**. Он опустил взгляд на окровавленные бедра, возвращаясь в сознание. Прижал красные ладони к бороздам, словно желая залатать приступ, скрыть, вместе с кровью размазать и растворить на коже раны.

— _Прости,_ — вновь проскулил Гарри, цепляясь за свои тонкие запястья, пытаясь хоть как-то заглушить боль. — _Я изнасиловал тебя. Прости. Прости. Том, прости._

— Ты не… — Том глотал ртом воздух, пришибленно уставившись перед собой. Воздуха не хватало, и парень **не понимал** , какого хера творит, какого хера продолжает творить с родственником, с ними двумя, ведь виноват только **он**. — Нет. Нет, это…

Поттер-«старший» зажал себе рот руками, заглушая рыдания и всхлипы, когда из комнаты послышался звук распахивающихся дверей и веселые голоса соседей. Нужно было уходить, их время пребывания в душе давно вышло.

И верно, в дверь постучались спустя секунды:

— Поттеры, вы еще там? Выходите, совесть имейте! Эй, у вас все в порядке?

— Да, — хрипло ответил Том, с ужасом понимая, что их волшебные палочки остались в комнате. — Да, минуту.

Парень поднялся на ноги, с паникой смотря на измазанный в крови пол, заблеванный унитаз и разлитую всюду воду. Опомнившись вновь, мучительно себя ненавидя, Том стиснул скрючившееся тело близнеца в тесных объятиях, прижимая губы к виску и сдавленно шепча на Парселтанге:

— _Нет, нет, нет, это только моя вина, Гарри, нет,_ — Том смежил веки, осторожно целуя соленую от пота кожу головы. Гарри крупно вздрогнул, но позволил прикосновениям продолжится — в них сейчас не было абсолютно никакого эротического подтекста. — _Мы повторим, если хочешь. Я хочу. Я так сильно хочу тебя, я тоже мерзкий выродок, пожалуйста._

«Старший» от этих слов готов был умереть окончательно. Это его практически убило, в груди горела боль, отвращение, горечь, обида, _согласие._ Гарри опустил руку и вдавил ногти в свежие раны со всей силой, на которую был способен, чтобы остановить себя, свои мысли, мысли Тома и его аналогичные желания, ощущения от всего происходящего с ними. Поттер-«младший» прерывисто болезненно вздохнул, но не возразил:

— _Да, ты можешь сделать это, все в порядке. Мы заслужили за этот грех боли, не сдерживай себя,_ — Том стиснул зубы, когда ногти прочертили вверх, раздирая раны еще больше. Это отвлекало от ужаса, обвинений и собственной вины. — _Да, вот так, это нужно остановить._

В дверь постучали настойчивее:

— Поттеры, блять!

— Дайте нам время! — прорычал разгневанный «младший», отстраняясь от брата.

Он быстро подошел к раковине, поднося окровавленные руки Гарри к воде и нежно счищая с них боль. Затем открыл воду сильнее, заглушая все звуки, и разорвал одну из ночнушек, обматывая огрызки ткани на ногах, чтобы скрыть их маленькое искупление. «Старший» продолжал подавленно молчать, никак не реагируя на действия близняшки и не помогая ему.

Том между тем поспешно прочистил остатками сорочки заляпанный рвотой унитаз, опустился на колени и заскользил тканью по полу, стирая разводы крови с него. После чего сунул испорченные тряпки в мусорный контейнер и закидал их туалетной бумагой. Домовые эльфы все равно не станут допытываться что здесь происходило, а сокурсники в мусоре рыться не станут. Затем первым делом укутал подавленного тусклого на вид брата в громадное плотное полотенце, после чего укрылся за похожим сам.

Не поздоровавшись с сокурсниками, братья скрылись за пологом общей кровати, плотно задергивая ткань. Гарри смотрел вниз, а когда оба полотенца соскользнули с тел, глаза наткнулись на окровавленные тряпки, и он их прикрыл. Том очистил и высушил их, а затем трансфигурировал в бинты, накладывая их на борозды от ногтей. Поттер-«старший» молча переоделся в свою часть пижамы, и второй парень завершил остаток переодевания самостоятельно.

Посмотрев на недвижно лежащего родственника, Том в мучительном извинении прижался лицом к его шее, прошептав:

— Мы просто должны перестать. Все будет хорошо, когда это пройдет. Это подростковое. Мы сможем остановиться, и все будет, как раньше. Ты должен как можно скорее переспать с Джинни, ты должен, пожалуйста. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

Гарри понимал, что продолжал желать тело своего брата. А еще понимал, если признается, что ему, **кажется** , возможно, может, совсем чуть-чуть нравятся мужчины… Брат ему лицо разобьет.

— Я тебя люблю, — продолжил «младший», не сумев отстраниться от горячей шеи парня, касаясь ее кончиками губ.

— _Я тоже люблю тебя,_ — пробормотал Гарри, глядя вверх.


	8. В отражении

**Место** : Кровать  
 **Время** : За полчаса до пробуждения  
 **Возраст** : 16

Гарри молча разглядывал прикрытый полумраком силуэт близнеца, спящего слева. Лицо его было безмятежно-спокойным, однако «старший» не обманывался этим. Напоминание жгло в районе грудной клетки, шеи и бедер тупой ноющей болью, а перед глазами все еще стояло пораженное шоком, ненавистью, отвращением и страданием лицо Тома. Поттер ощущал свое разбитое сердце и все еще не понимал, чем эта боль была вызвана.

Это было приятно.

«Ну, по крайней мере, до того момента, пока «младший» выблядок не добрался до чертовых неумелых засосов.» — Гарри с тоской потрогал саднящую шею, с уверенностью предполагая, что _умелые засосы_ должны чувствоваться явно не так.

И Тому было приятно. «Старший» прекрасно видел, опять же, и на этот раз братец кончил первым. Еще лучше парень осознавал, насколько дерьмово-неправильно они оба вчера поступили друг с другом. Нужно было подождать, пока возбуждение не спадет само собой. Нужно было завязать друг другу глаза. Включить ледяную воду, попытаться сразу причинить телу боль. Гарри помнил, что в тот момент их обоих совершенно ничего не заботило, помимо получения удовольствия — ни собственные чувства, ни чувства близняшки, ни последствия. Это было приятно, необычно, прекрасно — и никто не хотел прекращать.

Зато теперь… Теперь они себя ненавидели. Гарри, в добавок, ощущал себя насильником. Оба раза случились по его вине. Страдания Тома — его вина. Это отвратительно.

«Старший» сжал руки в кулак на несколько секунд, перед тем, как осторожно прикоснуться к переносице спящего, легко провести подушечкой пальца до полных губ. Такие мягкие. Такие красивые. Ведь просто трогать, можно? Можно только слегка касаться, незаметно, из тени? Любоваться, желать и мечтать, пока никто не видит, не знает?

**Нет.**

Омерзительно. То, что он делал сейчас — в высшей степени омерзительно. Таким место за решеткой, в норах, как говорил родственник. Гарри беззвучно простонал нечто обреченное и тоскливое, подтягиваясь ближе и прижимаясь тонкими губами к виску близнеца.

— _Ненавижу тебя,_ — прошептал волшебник, опуская ладонь на шею «младшего» и слегка сжимая. Его губы скользнули к чужим, таким мягким и расслабленным, в невесомом поцелуе, отчего тело пробрала дрожь томительного желания. Гарри тут же отстранился. — _Какая гадость._

После совершеннолетия можно будет сбежать, чтобы это уродство их никогда не касалось.

**Место** : Ванная Хаффлпафф  
 **Время** : Утро  
 **Возраст** : 16

Почувствовав, что Том пробуждается, Гарри моментально расслабил мышцы и прикрыл глаза, остерегаясь неминуемой встречи взглядов. Он был абсолютно к этому не готов. И проклинал мир, всех вокруг, что _не мог_ спрятаться и убежать. Был лишь счастлив, что отвращение к себе слишком крепко, и возбуждение от мягких касаний к спящему не подумало появляться вновь. К подобному даже видящий седьмой сон человек вряд ли остался бы равнодушным.

«Старший» постарался не напрячься, когда ощутил на своем лице чужое теплое дыхание с примесью мятной зубной пасты. Том нависал над родственником слишком долго, не предпринимая никаких действий, вводя второго мага в легкую панику от непонимания. Гарри понятия не имел, что сейчас происходит в мозгах «младшего». И едва не распахнул глаза, когда линии челюсти коснулось что-то горячее и влажное.

«Язык» — Гарри медленно впился ногтями к свой бок, безжалостно сдавливая кожу сквозь ткань пижамы, отвлекая себя от потрясения, когда чертов язык медленно прошелся до виска, затем так же неспешно опустился обратно на челюсть. Влажное касание невесомо спустилось к шее и бьющейся под кожей жилке пульса, опаляя немного сбитым дыханием. Кожу на пару секунд обхватили губы, немного втягивая в полыхающий жаром рот, и осторожно отпустили с тихим причмокиванием, которое пробрало Поттера от макушки до самых пят.

Он не сомневался, что прямо сейчас Том так же причиняет себе боль.

Два гнусных страшных существа.

Наконец, «младший» потряс близнеца за плечо:

— Просыпайся, Гарри, пора собираться.

Гарри мгновенно распахнул глаза, не с первого раза сумев перебороть колкий укор в них, граничащий с горькой насмешкой. Том побледнел, но комментировать не стал, уверенный, что остался незамеченным: родственник явно не стал бы так спокойно лежать, пока его трогают. Хаффлпаффцы подхватили школьную форму и первыми скрылись в ванной, запирая за собой дверь.

Поттер приоткрыл рот, когда поднял на себя взгляд в отражении зеркала. Затем медленно перевел его на нарочито спокойного брата, который, напротив, смотрел себе куда-то под нос, выдавливая на зубную щетку белоснежную пасту. Гарри выхватил у него из рук щетку и ткнул ею в лицо волшебника, заставляя обратить на себя настороженное внимание. Зрачки Тома заметно расширились.

— _Что это такое?!_ — яростно зашипел Гарри, вдавливая зубную щеточку в щеку родственника. Другой рукой указав на верхнюю часть грудной клетки, где по большому периметру расползлись фиолетовые следы засосов и розовые полумесяцы укусов. — _Что это, я спрашиваю?!_

— Я…

Поттер выглядел максимально жалким. Однако его взгляд спустя секунды похолодел и потемнел. «Младший» выпрямился, отодвигая руку братца от своей головы.

— Последствия скверны, от которой мы должны избавиться, — он повернулся к зеркалу, открывая краны и пуская в раковину воду. — Я не сведу их с тебя. Будет напоминанием обо всех вчерашних безобразиях. И если ты вдруг надумаешь повторить… Боль послужит уроком.

— _Лживая гадюка, я глубоко тебя презираю,_ — выдохнул второй парень, тоже отворачиваясь в сторону. Он осторожно ощупал ноющую кожу возле ключиц. — _Задохнись в своей лживости._

Том поморщился.

— Я делаю это ради нас, Гарри. Думаешь, мне это приятно?

— _Я думаю, весьма,_ — с ответным холодом процедил сквозь зубы второй Поттер, с силой проведя ногтями по ярким засосам.

**Место** : Хогвартс  
 **Время** : Глубокая ночь  
 **Возраст** : 11

Гарри абсолютно не нравилось чрезмерное и неуемное любопытство Тома. Он уже пару месяцев внимательно изучал замок, намереваясь словно перевернуть его вверх дном, раскрыть каждый секрет, разведать каждую запертую дверь. «Старший» не пытался стопорить исследования, в конце концов, они не вредили им, не вредили и окружающим. Поттер не прислушивался к доводам родственника, и если накажут — туда наглецу и дорога. К чести наглеца, Том был очень аккуратен в своих перемещениях, не позволяя близняшке перехватывать контроль над нижними конечностями.

Однажды они наткнулись на заброшенный класс, посередине которого находилось… Огромное зеркало. Том недоверчиво огляделся, не совсем понимая, зачем его здесь поставили. Он прошептал на змеином:

— _Оно здесь неспроста._

— _Давай уйдем._

— _Трусишка,_ — мальчик улыбнулся, приобнимая тело братика. — _Это просто комната._

Гарри не чувствовал себя трусом, он думал о последствиях, думал о гневе опекуна, даже предполагал, что в случае исключения их отправят обратно к Дурслям. Но спорить с самонадеянным юным волшебником не стал — себе дороже.

Приблизившись к странной находке, мальчики заметили нечитаемую надпись на ней. Буквы английские, но значение слов как-то терялось, было непонятным. Даже язык не определялся. Оперативно вытащив из сумки маггловскую тетрадь, Поттер-«младший» скрупулезно переписал слова, намереваясь вызнать их значение позже. Гарри же неотрывно глядел на отражение двух юношей. И на незнакомых людей позади них. Когда Том тоже перевел взгляд на самого себя, удивленно воскликнул, отступая. Видение пропало.

— _Нет, верни,_ — вырвалось у Гарри.

«Младший» не сразу подчинился тихой просьбе родственника. Он с шоком смотрел в улыбающиеся лица рыжеволосой женщины и мужчины в очках, так сильно на него похожего. Позади были и другие люди, чем-то неуловимо походящие на Поттера, красивого и здорового близнеца, единственного, чьи черты можно было охарактеризовать человеческими. Гарри позже робко предполагал, что и он был похож на людей в зеркале, если бы был нормальным.

— Это мама и папа?.. — потерянно спросил Том у пустоты, подходя ближе.

Гарри сглотнул. Родители? _Они были такими обыкновенными._ Посредственными. Человечными. Женщина совершенно не похожа на Тома, но вот мужчина… Было нечто знакомое в его красивых чертах, но «старший» ожидал увидеть нечто более особенное, удивительное. Достойное Тома Поттера, этого удивительного мальчика, и… Может, самую малость, совсем чуть-чуть достойное его самого. Перед ним отражалась человечность. Обыкновенные люди. И они, уродливые сиамские близнецы.

Когда на следующий день Дамблдор самостоятельно объяснил о свойствах чудного зеркала, Гарри ощутил себя обманутым. Такого не могло быть: он не мог желать сохранить эту уродливость, ведь в отражении они все еще были слиты в единое целое. Том же разразился гневными ругательствами, брызжа слюной: он ничего не хотел знать о родственниках, тем более мечтать о какой-то там банальной пропавшей семье, что их когда-то бросила!

Когда опекун принес альбом с фотографиями Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, «старший» чувствовал себя обманутым вдвойне. На него оттуда смотрели совершенно незнакомые люди. А мужчина оказался действительно очень похож на Тома.

**Место** : Жилище Альбуса Дамблдора  
 **Время** : Каникулярное  
 **Возраст** : 13

Иногда Том перечитывал свои старые книги, чувствуя некую ностальгию по этим застарелым устойчивым знаниям. Книги также были на вид старыми, потрепанными, явно передававшимися из поколение в поколение. Хотя, возможно, просто Поттеры их плохо берегли в тесной каморке под лестницей. Когда Дамблдор впервые увидел за этим занятием своего подопечного, то, спросив разрешения, подсел ближе, с вежливым интересом рассматривая книгу мальчика в руках. Гарри безразлично пялился в пустоту, прокручивая недавний ночной разговор с братиком, и ему было не интересно сейчас присутствие директора школы.

— Мой мальчик, где ты достал эту книгу? — наконец, с живым огоньком участия спросил старик. — Кажется, в Хогвартсе совершенно нет маггловской литературы. Да еще и такой устаревшей. Удивительное дело — они пропадают каждый четверг, кто бы их туда не приносил.

— Выкрал в доме Дурслей когда-то, — с достоинством откликнулся «младший». Врать опекуну мальчик отвык. — Тетка, похоже, любила все эти древние исторические романы.

Альбус как-то странно хмыкнул, качая головой. Потому что именно эту книгу _он узнал_.

Книга, что когда-то была подарена маленькому мальчику-сироте, впервые приехавшему в Хогвартс. Том Реддл так ее и не вернул.

**Место** : Кровать под звездным небом  
 **Время** : 03:14  
 **Возраст** : 13

— Чем мы займемся, когда окончим школу? — прошептал Том, глядя вверх, на темное небо.

Гарри шипяще простонал ругательство: так давно, и вот, опять! Лучше бы и дальше иссыхался по своей МакГонагалл и молчал, не мешая отсыпаться и отдыхать. В доме Альбуса вообще невозможно было бездельничать. Это интересно, захватывающе, но абсолютно изматывающе. Мальчик повернул голову к брату и постарался отвечать менее раздраженно, чтобы не вспыхнула очередная ссора:

— _Я никогда не задумывался о будущем. Считал, его у нас и не будет._

— Я всегда говорил, что оно у нас будет великим и интересным, — поморщился Поттер, тоже повернувшись к Гарри. — А теперь все условия созданы: могущественный опекун, школа колдовства и чародейства, волшебные палочки, тысячи и тысячи книг в нашем новом доме и Хогвартсе. А ведь Дамблдор говорил про библиотеку дома Блэк, и мы туда тоже можем быть вхожи. Я изучил громадные списки с профессиями Магического Мира. И у нас есть большой сейф с деньгами.

Том взволнованно сжал кисть родственника и продолжил:

— Столько мыслей в голове, и каждая мне нравится. Мы намного сильнее большинства людей, мы всегда вооружены, мы вооружены вдвойне. Мы обеспечим друг другу защиту круглые сутки, помощь в сложных задачах, мы используем тайный забытый язык, _мы исключительные_ , нас везде примут, везде будут рады, никаких закрытых дверей, понимаешь?

«Старший» поджал тонкие губы. Нет. Не понимал. Почему мальчику приспичило поговорить об этом именно сейчас. Грудную клетку ошпарила злость: Том был уверен в вечном паразитировании, желал его.

— _Не будь меня здесь, и ты…_

Том осекся и впился глазами в темные глазки родственника. Он придвинулся ближе, нависая над ним:

— **То что?** Что ты сейчас хотел сказать?

— _Исключительность… В «нас»? Ну конечно._

Поттер склонился ниже, а во взгляде сверкнуло острое предостережение.

— _Никто бы тебя и не заметил, наша исключительность — в уродстве, ты держишься за меня, чтобы продолжать ею пользоваться,_ — мстительно выдохнул ему куда-то в подбородок «старший». — _И ты знаешь это._

— Чепуха.

— _Обыкновенный Том Поттер и исключительный уродец Гарри Поттер._

«Младший» затрясся и зарычал, обхватывая тощую шею близняшки пальцами:

— Это не так. Скажи, что это не так.

— _Так. Без меня ты просто будешь никем и ничем. Пустотой._

— Я убью тебя.

И кинулся в драку. Правда, длилась она не более нескольких секунд, ибо это было самое настоящее избиение младенцев: Гарри не сопротивлялся, встречая удары и пощечины, только молча смотрел на родственника торжествующим и уверенным взглядом, распаляя его не останавливаться. Том сам прервался, отшатываясь и падая вместе с братиком на пол. Он загнанно дышал и крепко прижимал к себе второго Поттера, и не знай Гарри о таких его практиках в жутких объятиях, решил бы, что это самое настоящее удушение.

— Ты не прав, — пробормотал Том, обхватывая ладонью теплый затылок и перекручивая оба тела сильнее. — Не прав, ты просто маленький злобный монстр, ты не прав. Это намеренно. Ты выводишь меня из себя, чтобы я согласился на исследования и операции.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, ненавидя эту проницательность. Разумеется, его близнец был самым удивительным на свете человеком, и дело вовсе не в паразите под его боком.

— _Ты согласишься, когда осознаешь мою правоту,_ — произнес он вслух иное, с силой сцепляя зубы на доступной сейчас чужой шее. Том вскрикнул и отвесил мальчику еще одну крепкую пощечину. Гарри поднял голову и натолкнулся на потемневший от ярости взгляд. — _Когда я вырасту, я буду делать все мерзкие вещи, которые ты так сильно ненавидишь. Опозорю тебя. Не дам развиваться. Убью себя. Буду пить, курить и…_

Поттер-«младший» как следует стукнул лбом в нос говорившего, разбивая, и у того от режущей боли невольно брызнули слезы. Том с ненавистью ответил:

— Если когда-нибудь ты будешь существовать отдельно от меня, **я тебя убью**. Или буду делать всякие мерзости _с тобой_ , потому что _ты сам_ их ненавидишь. До тех пор, пока ты не вернешься обратно, туда, где и _должен быть_ всегда.

Гарри держался за нос, сглатывая текшую оттуда кровь, и глядел на родственника не менее яростно. Он молчал, потому что Том дошел до предельной ступени своего бешенства: не кричал, не ругался, его голос был очень тих. «Младший» некоторое время разглядывал постепенно опухающее и покрывающееся гематомами лицо волшебника, перед тем, как продолжить:

— Ты правда думаешь, что после побега будет невозможно вернуть все на свои места? Что я этого не сделаю? Или я допущу, чтобы ты пошел по наклонной? Куда ты спрячешь от меня наркотики? Как ты собираешься это провернуть на моих же глазах? Ты даже приобрести их со своим змеиным шипением не способен.

«Старший» отвернулся, принимая поражение. В голове, помимо злости, уже совершенно нестерпимо взрывались сожаления, стыд, вина за сказанное: Том так сильно был восторжен мыслями о будущем, а Гарри их опорочил в единый момент, уничтожил хорошее настроение. Мальчик тихо шепнул:

— _Прости. Я никогда не собирался делать то, о чем говорил. Я хотел бы путешествовать. Мне нравится История Магии и Чары._

— Мне плевать, что тебе нравится, — холодно отрезал родственник. — Теперь мне это не интересно.

Самостоятельно поднявшись с пола, он положил их на кровать, закрывая глаза и показывая всем своим видом, что разговор окончен. Гарри бесшумно накрыл кривоватыми пальцами лицо, молча проглатывая слезы и кровь тяжелой вины.

С наступлением утра и пробуждением волшебников, луна засветилась ярче, озаряя всю поляну и кровать чистым холодным светом. Том некоторое время лежал неподвижно, бездумно пялясь на звезды. Он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, выспавшимся. Слова брата молотом ударили по сознанию, едва мальчик распахнул глаза. А едва он повернулся в сторону еще дремлющего «старшего», то черная болезненная тоска сменилась сильным потрясением от внешнего вида родственника.

— Гарри! — воскликнул мальчик, осторожно тряся узкие плечи. Тот откликнулся не сразу, и Том едва не поседел от мысли, что мог убить близнеца. — Прости! Прости, сейчас я все исправлю!

Гарри непонимающе щурился распухшими посиневшими от фингалов глазами на размытый силуэт второго волшебника, пока тот ощупывал линию челюсти и нос. Лицо жутко дергало от боли, но кожа больше онемела от повреждений, и это было очень даже ничего.

Поттер-«младший» не знал, кого благодарить: похоже, кровь из носа текла еще долгое время, и было чудом, что избитый им брат не захлебнулся во сне, лежа на спине. Позже благодарность нашла свой объект, когда беспрерывно ахавший изумленный Дамблдор сопровождал подопечных в сторону «Гималаев», где находились лекарства. Том заслужил в наказание долгий неприятный разговор и несколько странных книг про сдержанность, любовь к ближним и оказание первой колдомедицинской помощи. Гарри все это время подавленно молчал, ибо прекрасно понимал, что наказанным должен был быть вовсе не «младший», а он сам.

**Место** : Хогвартс  
 **Время** : Очередных войн  
 **Возраст** : 16

— Опять ругались? — безразлично протянула Джинни, чуть привалившись плечом к плечу Гарри. Она смотрела на проходящих мимо учеников, а затем опустила взгляд на руки Поттера, где была небольшая записная книжечка. — Что опять ему не понравилось?

Том тоже внимательно смотрел на братца, чтобы не допустить любого раскрытия этих кровосмесительных паскудств.

«Старший» дернул уголком губ и коротко написал:

«Он — мразь, я просто устал от этого общества, он — лицемерная монашка.»

Затем быстро подчеркнул последнее словосочетание два раза. Поттер-«младший» с силой ущипнул за рану на бедре, предупреждая, но «старший» сохранял каменное выражение лица. Уизли изогнула брови, чуть наклоняясь вперед и косясь на злого парня.

— Дрочил, небось, в тихую?

Том приоткрыл рот от вспышки гнева, когда блядский родственник _кивнул_. Контролирование разговоров? Здесь даже близко контролем не пахло. Джинни же выглядела торжествующей, заполучив в руки столь ценную информацию. Она замогильным голосом обратилась уже к красивому близнецу, подрывая его натяжное спокойствие с единого мига:

— Теперь я имею полное человеческое право пойти и трахнуть Грейнджер. Ты осквернил тело моего возлюбленного своими нечистивыми руками, ты дьявол в овечьей шкуре монахини.

Гарри провел ладонью возле лица: _Шлюха_. В его глазах была обида.

«Младший» сжал кулаки и вполголоса прорычал, чтобы не привлекать постороннее внимание:

— Я имею право делать со своим телом все, что захочу, пока это не вовлекает посторонних, ты, грязная потаскушка. Если продолжишь, я проучу тебя.

— Чем? Подрочишь под простыней второй раз?

Джинни вытянула вперед руку, и «старший» хлопнул по ней ладонью.

Том же вскочил на ноги, выхватывая волшебную палочку и вынуждая Гарри отступить от ухмыляющейся колдуньи. Лицо хаффлпаффца покраснело от гнева и нетерпимого стыда на самого себя: а ведь девчонка Уизли была права. Сам берег ее от всех этих распутных действий ради Гарри, и сам же осквернил его уродством. Он судорожно вздохнул, заметив косящиеся взгляды со стороны, и медленно спрятал оружие обратно в карман мантии. Перехватив полностью управление над ногами, он подошел к Джинни и навис над ней. В широко раскрытых карих глазах не было ни капли настроения на какой-либо юмор или задора на пылкую перепалку.

— Не выводи меня из себя. Я терплю твое присутствие ровно до того момента, пока вижу в этом пользу. А мое терпение имеет пределы.

Гриффиндорка свела брови к переносице и невольно отодвинулась в сторону. Она всего лишь шутила и понятия не имела, с чего вдруг злобный психопат так завелся буквально ни с чего. Ее изящная ладонь потянулась к собственной волшебной палочке. Гарри быстро сложил руками слова:

_Не надо. Он очень зол. Сейчас не лучшее время. Не надо._

Поттер-«старший» прекрасно осознавал, что Том гораздо сильнее девушки, а в своем взвинченном неадекватном состоянии может наломать дров. Уизли скривилась, но послушно отвернулась, откидываясь обратно на спинку каменной скамьи. Том же успокоился не сразу, все это время впиваясь ногтями в общее бедро через брюки, причиняя боль себе и братцу.

— _Хватит,_ — прошипел, наконец, Гарри.

Тот не обратил на просьбу близняшки никакого внимания, смотря куда-то перед собой, и «старший» с силой прижал лицо к шее второго Поттера, отчего тот моментально вздрогнул всем телом, а рука разжалась, опаляя кожу теплом и новой волной боли.

— _Я отомщу тебе,_ — предостерег Гарри, медленно проведя кончиком носа до ушной раковины застывшего, как камень, брата. — _За то, как ты этим утром меня использовал. Я не спал. И все чувствовал. Лживая мерзкая сволочь._

Парень высунул наружу кончик языка и коснулся им кожи за ухом Тома, после чего отстранился, глядя на неподвижного и побелевшего близнеца. Все его лицо выражало глубокий шок и ужас. Похоже, они были настолько сильными, что даже от чувственных прикосновений он не ощутил ни грамма удовольствия, как это было раньше. Том даже пошевелиться не мог, насмерть пораженный осознанием, что все его тайны были вовсе не тайнами. Что его утренние действия были замечены, что Гарри все прекрасно понял.

Почувствовав власть над этим состоянием родственника, Гарри написал своей девушке еще одно послание:

«Выпьем сегодня все вместе?»

**Место** : Хогвартс  
 **Время** : Первых монастырских войн  
 **Возраст** : 15

Когда Джинни впервые появилась с коротко остриженными волосами, Том, разумеется, вышел из себя. Таких оскорблений в свой адрес Уизли даже из уст сквернословящего Рона никогда не слышала. Она демонстративно зажимала уши ладонями, пережидая бурный поток «проституток, прошмандовок, потаскушек и блядей», пока «младший» попросту не выдохся. Гарри все это время складывал пальцами иные слова:

_Красивая. Мне нравится. Божественная. Восторг._

И это очень помогало не кинуться в драку. Друг ласково улыбался, не обращая внимания на пышущего возмущенной злостью Поттера, который, видите ли, был шокирован открытой для посторонних взглядов шеей девицы. Позже, через пару дней, Гарри показал волшебнице ту самую книгу из детства, где Том и брал основы своего странного поведения.

Джинни хохотала до сведенного судорогой живота.

А затем с иронией призналась, что уже _трогала_ свою подругу в общей женской спальне. Гарри тогда решил, что «младший» словил самый настоящий инфаркт.

— А ты думал, _чем_ занимаются девушки в спальнях? — от души веселилась Уизли. — Крестиком вышивают? Платья на балы шьют? Хочешь расскажу, что мы на самом деле там обсуждаем и что делаем в свободное время? Уверяю, ты свой член реже видел, чем мы о них говорили, и…

— **Нет!** — прорычал тогда Том, швыряя в ловко увернувшуюся колдунью какой-то тяжелой статуэткой. — Поганая дрянь! Я достану тебя и там! Твое поведение уличной шлюхи не повод для гордости! Я выжгу этот срам из твоей пустой деревянной головы, ебаная шалава!

Гарри оперативно левитировал заклинанием все подручные опасные предметы, ибо «младший» вознамерился всенепременно прибить нахальную ведьму, что жила наперекор его высокоморальным убеждениям. Поттер-«младший» совершенно не понимал, почему «старший» так спокойно относится к разврату со стороны будущей возлюбленной, благоверной жены. Почему не возмущается собственной опороченной честью, ведь гулянья на стороне пятнают именно _его_ имя. Когда Том выдохся в очередной раз, то с угрозой кинул последний козырь:

— Я напишу твоей матери.

Улыбка тут же стекла с губ Джинни, и она грозно прошипела не хуже всех известных близнецам гадюк:

— Я нажалуюсь профессору Дамблдору, что ты варишь по ночам запрещенные опасные яды, шизанутый псих. А так же о твоей заначке под кроватью. Ты знаешь, какой. Про переписки с темными колдунами. Только посмей, блять, вмешивать мою мать!

Уж кого-кого, но миссис Уизли боялись все трое колдунов.

Том стиснул зубы, осознав точное попадание в цель: за подобные противозаконные действия сажают в Азкабан, а не просто выгоняют со школы. Тут даже влияние опекуна не поможет. Пережив в себе потребность напасть на спортсменку, он зло выдохнул:

— Можешь оставить короткие волосы.

— Будто мне нужно твое сукино разрешение! — сплюнула взбешенная девушка и, крутанувшись на месте, направилась прочь.

— _Осуждаю,_ — прошелестел Гарри.

**Место** : Комната, где все может быть  
 **Время** : Вечер  
 **Возраст** : 16

Том весь день хранил угрюмое молчание, а когда парни вернулись в свою гостиную, он беспрекословно завел их в ванную комнату, запираясь. Гарри тут же напрягся каждой клеточкой своего и общего тела, но брат всего лишь достал из шкафчика припасенные лечащие составы. Поттер потянулся к вороту своей рубашки, но «младший» раздраженно шлепнул его по рукам, прерывая.

— Всему есть предел, — начал он тихо, самостоятельно развязывая идеально сложенный галстук и методично расстегивая маленькие пуговички рубашки на близняшке. — В том числе, вашему поведению.

— _Скажи это в следующий раз, когда будешь оставлять засосы на моем теле,_ — с очередной маленькой местью парировал Гарри, глядя на потемневшего лицом юношу с явственным превосходством. — _Ты заставил меня считать себя насильником. Сделал для этого все. Но вот говоря о тебе…_

«Старший» ткнул пальцем в грудь брата.

— _Ты еще хуже. Лицемер. Лжец. И куда больший насильник. Потому что делаешь это и с самим собой._

— Хорошо, — мрачно согласился тот и, распахнув борты одежды, молниеносно прижался губами к поврежденной коже. — Тогда, считай, я начал.

— _Блять,_ — прошипел Гарри, забрыкавшись — это прикосновения было абсолютно неприятным. — _Я не хочу!_

Но «младший» не оставлял больше никаких засосов, не использовал зубы, только нежно гладил ртом гладкую кожу, извиняясь за недавнее происшествие в этой же ванной. Второй Поттер громко сглотнул, пораженный волной удовольствия, прошедшей вдоль груди, к животу и паху. Он вцепился руками в перекрученное вбок тело родственника, без единой попытки отстранить того прочь.

— Не хочешь? — пробормотал Том, обхватывая ртом адамово яблоко и чуть сжимая на нем губы. Широко облизав шею, он скользнул к подбородку, заглядывая в расширенные бордово-карие глаза. — А если я расскажу Джинни, как сильно ты желаешь трахаться со мной, она останется рядом?

Вот тогда Гарри отпрянул, резковато отодвигая от себя лицо парня. Ладонями он ощущал широкую злую ухмылку. Поттер-«младший» мягко убрал от своей головы кисть родственника и _поцеловал_ тонкое запястье, не сводя мрачных темных глаз с шокированного волшебника. Напоследок чуть надавил зубами на кожу и продолжил:

— Это все такие глупые игры, неуместные, почему ты считаешь, что сможешь переиграть меня? Чего ты добиваешься? Чего ты добиваешься _от меня_?

«Старший» склонил голову набок, опаляя хаффлпаффца кривой улыбкой:

— _Ты ждешь, я отвечу «секса»? Выставляешь меня насильником опять?_ — Гарри жал пальцами запястье, все еще чувствуя на нем влажные горячие губы, пытаясь стереть с себя немыслимое ощущение. — _Ты проиграл эту битву._

— Но не войну, — процедил Том, отворачиваясь и беря в руки колбочку с зельем.

Он действительно согласился встретиться поздно ночью с Уизли, дал эту возможность Гарри на его правах победителя. Девушка выбрала обстановку комнаты в нейтральных непринужденных тонах, с двумя диванами и небольшим столиком. Спиртное она принесла сама — выкрала где-то в гостиной Гриффиндора. Том показательно игнорировал их присутствие, пока Гарри не сжал их колено пальцами, привлекая внимание:

— _Выпей с нами. Давай не будем ругаться._

Поттер нехотя повернул голову к столику и взял в руки фужер с темным напитком. Он не употреблял алкоголь с того постыдного случая в детстве, когда их долго отчитывал Дамблдор. Джинни тоже старалась держаться дружелюбно ради своего возлюбленного, и обстановка не была столь накаленной, как несколькими часами ранее.

— Предлагаю играть, — сказала она, отпив несколько глотков вина. — Чтобы не было столь скучно. А еще я первая предлагаю мировую, коли со стороны врага этого обычно ждать не приходится. Давай, старая колода, я хочу хорошо провести время.

— Ладно, — односложно согласился Поттер, протягивая широкую ладонь девушке, и она ее крепко пожала. — Без обсуждения случившегося.

— Само собой.

Гарри тепло улыбнулся колдунье и сложил руками:

_Спасибо. Ты великолепно выглядишь. Я очень очень рад._

Уизли усмехнулась, нагибаясь над столиком и оставляя целомудренный поцелуй на подставленной щеке. Вновь пригубив напиток, она произнесла:

— «Я никогда не…» с магическим наказанием. Гарри будет записывать свои слова, а затем говорить, чтобы волшебство не нарушалось. Ах да, победитель получит приз: Слизнорт недавно варил Жидкую Удачу. И у меня есть целая колба этого зелья.

— В этой безвкусной игре не бывает победителей, — не смог остаться равнодушным «младший», глаза которого полыхнули азартом от предложенного драгоценного напитка.

— Им будет тот, кто ни разу не соврет.

Том немного помолчал, а затем скосил глаза на родственника. Джинни тут же добавила, делая пассы волшебной палочкой в воздухе:

— Да, наказания болезненные, но ведь нам нечего друг перед другом скрывать? Или ты хочешь нечто произнести перед игрой? Есть за душой какой-то грешок?

— Разумеется, я чист, — холодно ответил Поттер, сжав пальцами колено. — Но про тебя того же сказать, увы, не смогу.

Девушка провела рукой по короткому ежику волос и внезапно произнесла:

— Я никогда не занималась прямым сексом с незнакомыми женщинами.

Поттеры невольно переглянулись, и Гарри заметил мелькнувшее облегчение в лице Тома. Джинни, к сожалению, его тоже заметила. Ее тонкие брови приподнялись, а на губах сверкнула мрачная насмешка:

— Ведь именно это ты и хотел узнать? Насколько я распутна?

Том вместо ответа тихо произнес:

— Я никогда не занимался сексом со знакомыми женщинами.

Уизли ухмыльнулась шире, отклоняясь на спинку дивана. К бокалу девушка не притронулась. Гарри же ощутил колкую потребность избежать этой кошмарной игры с двумя извращенцами. Едва слышно прошипев ругательство, юноша чиркнул в блокноте короткую записку и произнес фразу вслух:

— _Я никогда не лез в чужие отношения._

Поттер-«младший» с достоинством отпил из своего фужера, нисколько не возмущенный подобным завуалированным укором. Вообще-то парень был доволен своим поведением по отношению к вечно гуляющей где-то Уизли. Сама Джинни же одарила Гарри уже нежной улыбкой, молча благодаря за поддержку. Она обвела пальцем край своего стакана и продолжила игру:

— Я никогда не желала людям смерти.

Том вновь отпил несколько порядочных глотков. Гарри нехотя повторил его действия. К удивлению парней, выпила и гриффиндорка. На обращенные на нее взгляды только пожала плечами.

— Я никогда не предавал.

Том с коротким вздохом полностью осушил свой стакан и налил туда еще вина. Больше к спиртному никто не притронулся. Гарри почувствовал маленький укол удовольствия: это очень походило на извинения со стороны близнеца.

— _Я никогда не пытался сжечь бороду Альбуса._

Уизли странно хрюкнула в кулак, когда Поттер-«младший» нехотя выдул из фужера еще половину алкоголя. Это в некотором роде было забавно — слышать, как великий Том Поттер совершает глупости.

— Я никогда не трогала мужское обнаженное тело. Надеюсь, ты доволен, колоша.

— Доволен, — согласился тот, отпив маленький глоток, осознав, что голова стала кружиться сильнее. — К сожалению, нам с Гарри придется выпить, учитывая наше общее нижнее тело.

«Старший» настороженно хлебнул из кружки, прекрасно ощущая, как пальцы брата сдавливают колено все сильнее. На этот раз парень решил продолжить без очереди, опасаясь, что Том вознамерится дознавать еще более смущающие подробности, чем разворошит азарт и Джинни. Он кивнул на бумагу с невинным простым предложением:

— _Я никогда не видел гостиную Равенкло._

— Когда-нибудь я тебя туда свожу, — расслабилась девушка, допивая содержимое своего фужера.

_Было бы здорово. Спасибо._

— Тем более, интерьер их гостиной намного инте…

— Я никогда не наряжался, как продажная портовая шлюха, — сладко пропел Том, подрывая появившуюся было спокойную атмосферу.

Спортсменка прервалась на полуслове и медленно перевела потемневший взгляд на усмехавшегося хаффлпаффца. Он прекрасно знал, что игра так не работала, но все равно постарался задеть побольнее. Джинни молча долила в каждый стакан вина. Затем склонилась над столом, оказавшись в нескольких сантиметрах от Поттера. Она растянула губы в жесткой усмешке:

— Я никогда не желала заняться сексом с мужчиной.

И с достоинством выпила вина.

Том не изменился в лице, не прикасаясь к своему напитку, и Уизли чуть разочарованно вернулась на свое место. Ее внимание привлекло громкое болезненное шипение со стороны Гарри — тот в ужасе смотрел на свои ноги, по которым вспышками разрасталась боль. «Старший» зажал свой рот руками, чем окончательно выдал своего брата.

Поттер-«младший», глядя ровно перед собой, никак не показывал увеличивающуюся боль в своем теле, только капля пота, скатившаяся по виску и реакция близнеца говорили об обратном.

— Я так и думала. Тебе лучше выпить, если не хочешь, чтобы Гарри стало хуже, — Уизли улыбнулась своему бокалу в руках. — Лицемерная монашка-потаскушка.

«Он ее убьет» — испугался было Гарри, однако Том очень медленно пригубил вино. Его выражение лица все так же было пустым. Поттер сухо сказал:

— Я никогда не чувствовал себя опозоренным жалким посмешищем-неудачником, чей удел — остаток жизни следить за курятником и готовить у плиты для рыжей своры таких же отбросов.

— _Не надо,_ — тихо прошептал Гарри, одновременно складывая эти слова на языке жестов.

Джинни не обратила никакого внимания на просьбу своего парня, глядя на Тома с ответной ненавистью: в теле появилась боль. Некоторое время она действительно боялась именно такой судьбы, а позже блядский Том Поттер вывел ее страхи прилюдно, высмеяв ее брезгливость перед образом родной матери. Девушка сделала глоток вина. Гарри посмотрел на нее с ужасом, не веря.

— _Я больше не буду играть,_ — твердо прошелестел волшебник, чиркнув в блокноте.

— Какая жалость, потому что я еще не закончила, — продолжила фальшиво улыбаться колдунья нехорошим недобрым оскалом. — Я никогда не целовалась с парнями, — подумав, что выпила уже достаточно, добавила: — Помимо Гарри, само собой.

Том тоже растянул губы, не прикасаясь к бокалу.

— Я никогда не мастурбировал сразу _двум_ мужчинам в публичном месте, получая от этого удовольствие.

Джинни побледнела, но выпила. Она медленно перевела взгляд на взволнованного и одновременно рассерженного Поттера-«старшего», начиная смутно понимать. Пьяный Том Поттер и его ответы буквально **кричали** об этом проницательному слушателю. Еще днем насторожило странное замечание Гарри и реакция его близнеца. Уизли покрутила в руках бокал, не сразу решаясь.

— Я никогда не занималась сексом с Гарри Поттером.

Том оглушенно замер на месте, а фужер в его пальцах с треском лопнул, впиваясь осколками в кожу. Гарри же вздрогнул, но глаз на волшебников поднять не посмел. Даже хмельной головой парень понимал: только что братец выдал себя с головой. Поттер-«младший» сжал ладонь в кулак, и осколки врезались еще глубже. Джинни изумленно уставилась на руку волшебника и быстро произнесла:

— Я отказываюсь от вопроса и прекращаю игру.

«Старший» облегченно выдохнул, когда боль в ногах моментально унялась. Том продолжал сдавливать кулак, обливая небольшой столик уже обильными ручейками крови. Он остался неподвижен и не произнес ни звука.

Уизли вновь провела вспотевшей рукой по рыжим волосам и тихо пробормотала:

— Кажется, у нас появилась «небольшая» проблема.

**Место** : Маггловские улицы  
 **Время** : 15:03  
 **Возраст** : 12

Том осторожно крался за Дамблдором, стараясь не подходить слишком близко, но и не отдаляться, чтобы не потерять чудака из виду. Сегодня он вознамерился проследить, куда же старик пропадает уже которые сутки из своего жилища. А уходил тот с завидной регулярностью, на вопросы отвечая лишь загадочной улыбкой и сверкая очками-половинками. Альбус, похоже, слежки не замечал за собой.

— Объект движется прямо к большому зданию, — шепотом доложил «младший» своей скучающей близняшке. — Он у меня на крючке. Теперь все разрешится.

Гарри приторно-кисло вздохнул, но не застопорил брата, который с упорством носорога шел к своей цели, не видя никаких преград. Том был свято убежден, что опекун задумал нечто недоброе, странное, ведь не мог же он по доброте душевной их приютить, в самом деле? Все в этом мире работает за определенную цену, и мальчики это знали как никто другой.

— Объект зашел внутрь кафе. Возможно, у него там тайная встреча. Мы обязаны выяснить, с кем именно.

— _С твоей совестью,_ — буркнул Гарри. — _Которую ты где-то обронил во младенчестве. Кажется, она, наконец, нашлась._

— Замолкни, — процедил сквозь зубы Том, дернув родственника за запястье. — Добрых людей не бывает. Мы — посторонние, и директору незачем быть добрым к нам самим. Ага, он выходит. Что-то держит в руках. Мо… Мороженое?!

Том внезапно двинулся навстречу замершему посреди тротуара старику, нисколько не таясь. Мальчик встал прямо напротив безмятежно улыбавшегося Дамблдора.

— Вы знали, что я за вами слежу! — обвинил он со стыдливой злобой в голосе. — Знали, и продолжили этот фарс!

Директор протянул близнецам два стаканчика, а один оставил себе. Всего он взял _ровно три_. Альбус обезоруживающе развел руки в стороны, посмеявшись:

— Разумеется. Наконец, я смог заставить вас выбраться на улицу, но моя прямая обязанность следить за вашей безопасностью. Такая прекрасная погода! Через две минуты пойдет дождь.

Близнецы невольно подняли глаза к небу, но там не было ни единого облачка. Светило яркое летнее солнышко. Гарри живо принялся за свой стаканчик, с удовольствием прикрывая глаза от прохлады на языке. Том и в этот раз плотно закутал его тело, отчего юный колдун исходил седьмым потом. «Младший» недоверчиво покосился на абсолютно довольного жизнью старика, не веря, что мог попасть в такую банальную и глупую ситуацию. Он настороженно переспросил:

— Для каких целей вы выманили нас на улицу?

— Для прогулки? — Альбус заинтересованно проследил взглядом за проезжающим мимо них автобусом. — И, может быть, немножко для себя. Очень уж хочется побывать в маггловском музее. Я не часто посещаю этот чудесный мир и совершенно не понимаю, почему каждый раз меня оттуда выгоняют, требуя какие-то бумажки. Глупости!

— Вы никогда не покупали билеты? — не поверил Поттер, открывая крышечку у своего стаканчика. — _Гарри, наш опекун — идиот._

Внезапно Альбус хлопнул в ладоши, и волшебников окатили ледяные брызги дождя. Гарри поперхнулся мороженым, во все глаза уставившись на затянувшие все небо серые тучи. Директор Хогвартса оперативно потянул изумленных детишек в сторону рядом стоящего здания, заходя под козырек главного входа.

— Прошу прощения, ваши билеты? — строгим голосом спросил мужчина в возрасте, с негодованием узнав сумасшедшего старикана.

Том закатил глаза и быстро направился к кассе, выкладывая туда карманные деньги и требуя три билета в музей.

Когда к концу дня измотанные, _счастливые_ дети побывали в парке развлечений, детском кафе и двух выставках современного искусства, идиотом отчего-то почувствовал себя сам Том Поттер.

**Место** : Выручай комната, что подобного предложить не в силах  
 **Время** : Настоящих глупостей  
 **Возраст** : 16

— Гарри, — осторожно подала голос Уизли. — Это было по взаимному согласию?

Тот дернул кадыком, чувствуя, как пересохло горло. Зажмурившись на пару секунд, парень выдал кривым почерком:

«Нет. Я изнасиловал его. Ему было приятно, но он этого не хотел. Том калечил себя потом.»

— Мне бы еще выпить, — прохрипела гриффиндорка, не ожидая подобного расклада. Она сделала несколько больших глотков вина прямо из горла бутылки. Утерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, она посмотрела на почерневшие от лютой злости очи «младшего», который сподобился прочитать ответ своего брата. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что не все так просто.

— Не просто? — едко переспросил хаффлпаффец, переведя страшный взгляд на подругу. — «Не просто» — оставлять тебя в живых прямо сейчас, маленькая мразь, ты понятия не имеешь, что мы переживаем.

Том очень медленно разжал кулак и надавил раскрытой ладонью на облитую кровью поверхность стола, распространяя еще одну волну острой режущей боли от входящих глубже осколков стекла. Губы у Джинни дрогнули при виде этого изуверства.

— _Вы_ переживаете? Почти два года ты вдалбливал в меня осознание постоянного группового секса и шведской семьи, что мне предстоит в будущем, — прохладно откликнулась девушка, не теряя самообладания. — Два года я сносила насмешки от твоих поклонниц и своих недоброжелателей, что появились после твоего сучьего отношения ко мне на третьем курсе. Два блядских года, Поттер, я терпела твое присутствие, и именно это — настоящее изнасилование личности. Два года, тупой ты мудак, я жила с осознанием, что буду встречаться с Гарри Поттером только потому что ты выбрал меня как чертову куклу в магазине ему. И что полюбил он меня за неимением других вариантов. По твоему приказу.

Гарри окатило холодным потом, и он вскинул голову на колдунью, бешено закрутив ею из стороны в сторону и быстро складывая жестами:

_Нет. Нет. Я люблю тебя. Нет. Я люблю._

Джинни благосклонно улыбнулась, сбавляя гнев:

— _Я знаю,_ правда. И я люблю тебя, Гарри. Но мои слова останутся неизменными.

«Старшего» это нисколько не успокоило. Парень чувствовал себя морально уничтоженным, раздавленным. Он ощущал горькую вину и тоску из-за монолога Уизли. Том действительно сделал это с ними двумя.

— Это должно было меня растрогать? — издевательски протянул Поттер-«младший», с силой растирая ладонь по столу с легким царапающим скрежетом. — Твои чувства, помимо любви к моему брату, должны как-то меня заботить? Ты смешна.

— Может, ты посмотришь ему в глаза сейчас и скажешь, что изнасилования не было? — Джинни склонила голову набок, указывая взглядом на зверский садизм над самим собой. — Или намного лучше калечить себя и психику Гарри, вместо осознания простой правды?

— Правды?! Я не собираюсь говорить с тобой на эту тему! Ни с кем-либо другим! Тем более продолжать это уродство, о котором даже думать недопустимо! — в конец взбесился спокойному тону ведьмы Том, ударяя кулаком по измазанному алым столу. — Да, _я хочу его_ , и я буду каждый проклятый раз останавливать любые наши попытки потакать грязи! **Этого** ты жаждешь услышать? Или мне вбить мысль кулаком в твои зубы, пока они не раскрошатся в пыль?

Гарри осознал, что родственник совершенно не шутит. И это была самая настоящая серьезная угроза. Он быстро написал на странице:

«Джинни, не надо. Том очень сильно переживает произошедшее, пожалуйста, не продолжай давить, не надо.»

Уизли мельком глянула на записку и вновь обратила свое внимание на «младшего».

— Ты знал, что профессор Дамблдор — гей?

Том от резкой смены темы разговора растерялся, а когда до воспаленного алкоголем мозга дошел смысл сказанного, его рука прекратила движение, замерев. Карие глаза полыхнули недобрым предупреждением.

— **Ложь.** Альбус **никогда** бы не опустился до столь **отвратительной** гнуси. **Не смей** наговаривать на него своим гадким грязным языком, никчемная погань.

— Мне мать рассказала, — невозмутимо продолжила ведьма, придвинувшись ближе к источавшему смертоносную ярость парню. — А она в свою очередь узнала об этом у брата директора, Аберфорта Дамблдора. Он был не в восторге от той компании — Темный Лорд Гриндевальд и Альбус Дамблдор, но… Да, Томми-бой, победитель Темного Лорда был его любовником, сторонником и другом.

Она посмотрела на кончик волшебной палочки, нацеленной ей в голову. Поттер вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша и дрожа от бешенства. Гарри пытался опустить его руку, перепуганный вполне ожидаемой развязкой диалога, но Том был гораздо сильнее него и на жалкие попытки не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Он не терпел даже намека на очернение репутации опекуна.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить у самого директора или его брата, прежде чем обвинять меня во лжи? Или тебе страшно, что мои слова окажутся правдой?

— _Том, остановись! Что ты делаешь?!_

— Я убью ее, вот, что я сделаю, — прорычал Том, стискивая окровавленными пальцами оружие сильнее. — Распотрошу ее тело, разорву на молекулы, что и волоса не останется. Никто в моем присутствии не посмеет оскорблять Альбуса Дамблдора.

— _Или я просто могу поцеловать тебя,_ — быстро прошептал Гарри, решаясь упасть еще ниже.

— Если я услы… **Что?** — Том, кажется, затрясся сильнее.

Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение к своей щеке теплых тонких пальцев, но вот на тело, по ощущениям, будто вылили ледяную воду. Более того, кислород словно пропал из легких, мешая сказать хоть слово — предложение брата вышибло все мысли из головы, а затем прошлось огненным смерчем в спутанном опьяненном сознании. Джинни недоуменно выгнула бровь — впервые Гарри не прокомментировал свою змеиную речь жестами или письмом. Том потерял к колдунье всякое внимание и повернул голову к близнецу, впившись в бледное лицо шокированным темным взглядом.

«Старший» ощутил едкий горький стыд. Даже понимая, что близняшка ни за что не уподобится подобному извращению при Уизли или ком-то еще, сердце взбивалось ускоренным ритмом паники — Том сейчас либо нападет на него самого, либо совсем спятит от ярости.

«Младший» быстрым рывком опустил руку с волшебной палочкой, окропляя пол брызгами крови.

— Да, — и прижался ртом к предложенным губам, вырывая у родственника шипящий пораженный вздох.

— Вот и приплыли, блять, — протянула изумленная до глубины души Джинни, наблюдая, с каким остервенением Поттер припадает поцелуями к своему брату. — Ни встать, ни упасть, вы время нашли.

— О, как же ты заебала! — рыкнул Том, не отрываясь от теплой кожи.

«Младший» одурело скользил языком по приоткрытым в разрешении губам, проникая внутрь и сталкиваясь с чужим, абсолютно потеряв голову, _насколько_ это было прекрасно. Нежная мягкая кожа, как он и представлял, была податливой и сладкой, чуть пряной от вкуса алкоголя, и Гарри отвечал, **отвечал** на поцелуи, стискивая пальцами плечи родственника и прикрывая от наслаждения глаза. Том обхватил гладкий затылок рукой, прижимая голову «старшего» теснее, словно желая увеличить ощущения от поцелуев, словно их ему было уже недостаточно, и подростки с силой стукнулись друг с другом зубами. Гарри недовольно отпрянул, ощутив кровь на языке от нечаянно прокушенной им самим губы.

— Нет, — простонал «младший», категорически не согласный с задержкой и потеряв последние остатки неприятия.

Второй парень сдерживающе опустил пальцы на лоб колдуна и коснулся его чуть покрасневших губ уже более ласково, медленно, осторожно — напор чокнутого пьяного братца был совершенно неприятен чувствительной коже. Гарри ощутил толчок влажным языком между своих губ и вновь приоткрыл рот, предостерегающе надавливая на лоб брата сильнее, но тот уловил немую просьбу и тоже действовал аккуратно, похоже, поняв, что отталкивать его никто не собирается. Том прикрыл затрепетавшие веки, щипая тонкие губы своими, но когда попытался втянуть нижнюю в свой рот, Гарри вновь напрягся. Засосов ему уже хватило с лихвой.

— **Да черт возьми** , — хрипло выругался «младший», раздосадованный очередным отказом, и глубоко вставил в чужой горячий рот свой язык, негромко простонав от удовольствия и скользнув пальцами к шейным позвонкам, за ворот наглухо застегнутой рубашки. — _Дай_ мне. Я хочу… Просто дай, Гарри, прошу.

Джинни наблюдала за двумя магами, подперев подбородок рукой. Помимо прочих мыслей, в голове теснилось неправильное любопытство: два перекрученных в любовной лихорадке торса смотрелись… **Интересно**. Потянувшись к бутылке, она налила себе еще вина, отпивая из бокала пару глотков. Заметив, что братья начали вполне однозначно ощупывать тела друг друга, она намекающе кашлянула:

— Теперь мне можно покинуть поттеровский монастырь, я полагаю?

Том оторвался от губ брата и внезапно настойчиво протянул руку в сторону Джинни, отчего ее брови в который раз взметнулись высоко вверх.

— Серьезно?

Гарри широко улыбнулся и тоже потянул к ней правую руку, приглашая. Уизли обхватила его кривые пальцы своей изящной ладошкой, и уродливый близнец внезапно дернул ее на себя через весь стол, а Том ему в этом помог, сжимая мантию на спине гриффиндорки в кулак и подтягивая ее выше. «Старший» припал к ее полным губам, считывая вкус алкоголя и слыша цветочные нотки ее парфюма, и Джинни ответила не менее жарко, скользнув руками по торсу своего парня, переплетая с ним языки. «Младший» наблюдал за ними расширенными зрачками глаз, за умелыми и правильными поцелуями со стороны девушки, у которой в этом, судя по всему, было куда больше опыта, после чего сжал не искалеченной рукою пах, вырывая у не ожидавшего подобного Гарри шипящий стон. Уизли выдохнула ему в губы нечто неопределенное и опустила лицо на его узкое плечо, крепко прижимая собственные бедра друг к другу от вспышки дурного ненормального желания.

— Да, — вновь повторил «младший», когда его затылок обхватили тонкие пальцы и подтянули ближе, утыкаясь ртом в моментально подставленный рот.

Том слизнул с него разводы чужой розоватой помады, больше не пытаясь с силой втягивать губы в себя, полностью отключаясь от губительных мыслей и тяжелых дум. Сладкий рот близняшки заглушал любые неприятия от уродливого извращения, происходящего в этой комнате. «Младший» медленно пригладил напряженный член через слои одежды, не прекращая постанывать и толкаться между приоткрытых губ языком, сглатывая смешанную воедино слюну, кажется, дурея от этого даже больше.

Уизли внезапно рассерженно прорычала, отчего Гарри подпрыгнул на месте:

— Какая ебаная мерзость! Блядский Поттер, ты протер мною этот замызганной стол, как половой тряпкой! — она с огорчением глянула на припухшие губы хаффлпаффца, опершись ладонями на поверхность стола, на котором до этого лежала, и с гневом осмотрела свою окровавленную грудь. — Мудак, весь настрой пропал.

Гарри беззвучно ахнул и схватил Тома за запястье, поднося к глазам раненую руку. Он тут же наполнился явственным ужасом. Поттер-«младший» потянулся было обратно за поцелуем, но близняшка довольно крепко шлепнул его по щеке, останавливая. Том прорычал нечто непередаваемо злое, но больше лезть не стал.

— Сами объясняйте все в Больничном Крыле, **это была моя выходная блуза** , — дрожащим гневным голосом произнесла Джинни, затем перевела напряженный взгляд на не менее раздосадованного прерванным процессом парня. — Учти, я не стану засасывать такую гадюку, как ты. Меня стошнит.

Гарри прошипел, одновременно складывая жесты:

— _Хватит ругаться, мы должны пойти к мадам Помфри._

— Сначала расставим все точки над «i».

Спортсменка двумя пальцами оттянула влажную от крови ткань блузки, глядя на нее с отвращением.

— Будто я собирался, — огрызнулся Том, пытаясь самостоятельно выдернуть из плоти осколки, но его вновь шлепнули по щеке. — Оставь свои фантазии при себе, Уизли, я хочу оттрахать Гарри, а не тебя, но если ты еще хоть раз прокомментируешь Альбуса как…

— Я **покидаю** поттеровский монастрь? — с давлением задала свой вопрос второй раз девушка. — Учитывая твою истинную развратность, старая лживая кошелка.

— _Заткнитесь, блять!_

Гарри схватил бутылку за горлышко и с силой швырнул ее в стену, отчего та разлетелась на осколки. Теперь волшебник выглядел таким же разгневанным. Том несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, еще ощущая в себе сильный пьяный дурман от выпитого алкоголя, обнажения тайн и близости, и сдержанно кивнул близнецу. Джинни же он ответил односложно:

— Я все еще не позволю тебе вести, одеваться вызывающе, как последняя грязная шваль, даже если мы предаемся этому **уродству**. То, что мы переспим втроем…

«Старший» простонал нечто обреченное, попросту перехватывая управление над ногами и действуя сам.

— Больной садист, — пророкотала гриффиндорка, следуя рядом с ними к выходу из Выручай комнаты, на ходу накладывая на одежду очищающие чары. — Если ты продолжишь называть свои желания любви уродством, когда сам же стремишься к ним каждой своей ублюдочной клеткой тела… Ноги моей в вашем обществе не будет.

— Потому что это блядская отвратительная патология, и я имею полное право ненавидеть ее.

Гарри молча, с поджатыми и чуть саднящими губами слушал перепалку двух спутников, уже буквально ненавидя каждый звук ссоры, что отдавался болезненным звоном в голове. Алкоголь давал о себе знать, и добраться до теплой уютной постели мечталось нестерпимо. Уже было плевать на прерванный секс, на едва не свершившуюся дуэль, на ранение психопатичного брата. На последствия тоже было уже все равно — когда этот самый братец оклемается по утру, не поздоровится всем троим за ночные распутства.


End file.
